In My World
by Malena Cullen
Summary: Bella is in High School and moves from Phoenix to Forks with her father. She doesn't have friends because she doesn't like to trust people, but, will that change in this small town? AH  Full summary inside. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is 18 and in High School. She lived with her mother Renne and her new husband Phil in the sunny Phoenix. Her mom never liked that Bella didn't have friends, but Bella just doesn't like to trust other people. But since her mother decides to go on a road trip with Phil, Bella has to move to Forks to finish her senior year living with her father. Will everything change in that small town? Will she be able to keep up all the walls she has had put up for so many years?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is one try at a story I have had in my mind for a very long time now and i have decided to upload it here. I will tell you now that Bella is a bit OOC and I would also like to give credit to the respective artists of the songs that you will see in this story. I would also like to make a desclaimer for the whole story by saying THE CHARECTORS OF THIS STORY BELOG TO STEPHENIE MEYER! THE ONLY THING I OWN HERE IS THE STORY LINE! and I DO OT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORY! <strong>

**Well, that's about it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I will see you down below once you finish the chapter!**

**PS: The song in this chapter is called "In My World" by Avril Lavigne. I had to change just one word of the song. Oh and please read in 1/2 screen, it will change it completly! Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I was never the social butterfly growing up. Actually, I never had any friends and I never complained. I was happy being alone, no one to judge me if I did something, I never had to be someone I wasn't and by not having friends, I was never worried if they would ever change and decide that I wasn't worth there time and stab me in the back.

At first, when I was a freshman in high school, no one truly understood why I didn't have a bunch of friends, because usually girls like had a big group of friends. I was beautiful as everyone always stated with long, wavy mahogany hair, big chocolate brown eyes, clear pale skin and delicate features. I had a sense of fashion and I had money.

I had everything someone popular should have, looks, money and I had an attitude.

Hence the lack of friends. I always felt that if I made any type of friends, they would only like me because of my money and I didn't like that.

So, I have always been a loner and it doesn't matter. No one messed with me because I could leave you curled up in a ball on the floor crying if you dared to mess with me and everyone knew that, so I was left alone, just like I wanted.

Of course my lack of friends wasn't fine with everybody.

That's were my mother comes in the picture. I looked a lot like Renee except for the eyes. We both had brown hair, although hers fell to her shoulders, she was also pale and petite, but she had blue eyes.

My mother made a lot of money because of her profession. She was a very recognized lawyer. She loved her job and made a lot of money with it, so we never struggled with anything.

Mom never liked the idea that I didn't have friends and that I did nothing to try and change that. She had always pushed me to at least give the kids of my school a try, but kids my age were all the same and I just didn't like them.

After a few years she just stopped trying, but she still didn't like it that I was always alone.

Well, we can't always please everyone.

Now mom was completely off my back because of her new and perfect husband, Phil.

Phil is a minor league baseball player. I must add that he is a little young for my liking, but hey, if he gets my mom off my back, I'm happy.

Because of his profession it wasn't weird if he traveled from time to time, I always saw it coming and he always brought back a gift for my mom and me.

What truly shocked me was the day my mother decided she was going to take a year off and travel with Phil.

This took me completely off guard and I really didn't know what to say to her the night she had made her choice. The only real question was what the fuck was going to happen with me? I mean, I couldn't go with them because I had just started my senior year a few weeks ago and I couldn't leave school.

I should have known that my mom had that figured out already too.

I was going to go and stay with my father in the shit hole of a town named Forks, Washington.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my father. Charlie was a great guy to be around, although maybe a bit intimidating because of his profession as the Chief of police in Forks, but we were more alike that anyone would think. He was taller than me with my same hair and a mustache and my same eyes. He was a bit tanner than me and mom though.

But not only did we look alike, but he was also a bit of a loner when he was in high school, and he didn't really show his emotions much and he was also quiet, just like me.

The thing is that I hated the small ass town he lived in. Forks was a tiny town in which everyone knew everyone and that place held no place for secrets. Besides it was always raining and the sky was always filled with clouds. That's why I hadn't stepped foot in that town of years so Charlie had to come over to Phoenix in the two weeks he had off every summer.

But now that mom was going to travel with Phil, I would have to back to that shit hole and finish school in Forks High and live with my father until I graduated from school.

There wasn't much I could do to make my mom change her mind, so the next day I had to start packing my thing. Mom had already bought my plane tickets online so she left me to pack my things.

It was a bit hard to get everything ready. Although I did own a lot of clothing, what was harder to fit in my suit cases were my books and my of so many notebooks which were filled with songs I had written.

Another thing to know about me is that I knew how to play not only the guitar, but I also kicked ass with the piano. My mom had made me take lessons when I was 8 and I started guitar that same year so I have been playing them for ten years by now and I loved it.

I had written my first song when I was about thirteen and I had it in one of the many notebooks I had.

So, after I had finished packing my dad had called to ask me how I wanted my new room because he said that he had a friend who did interior design and that she would do it for free. I think he had said that her name was Esme or something like that.

So, now I am standing in the airport with my mom giving me a tight hug asking me to give her a call when I got to me new home. I promised her I would and after giving Phil a hug, I grabbed my guitar case, my hand bag and got in the plane.

The smile I had been faking the whole time faded as soon as I knew my mother couldn't see me.

I was happy I would be able to "spend some time with my dad" as mom put it, but I didn't want to go to Forks. I would have to start all over in my new school because no one knew so people would want to be my friends and I would have to build up my reputation of the "bitchy loner" from zero in this place and it was exhausting.

But I knew that in some period of time the kids of Forks would get the idea that the only thing that I was doing there was study, graduate and get the hell out of there.

I couldn't wait for that day to come!

I stayed the whole ride looking out the window and listening to my IPod until the captain said the we were about to land in the Port Angeles airport.

When we finally landed I waited until the plane was almost empty to get my guitar case and hand bag and get out of the plane.

I went over to get my suit cases. It was easy to find them because they had "Bella" written on them on the black background. My mom had insisted that I had to travel in stile so they got them for me.

I grabbed my four suitcases (two of them had clothes, one had my books and the other my notebooks) I knew I could have put them in boxes and get them shipped along my car but I was too paranoid and I didn't want to risk to lose any of them.

I soon spotted Charlie. I mean, it wasn't hard to find him since he was holding a big sign that read "Welcome home Bella" and he was in his police uniform.

I walked over to him and plastered the same smile I had given Renne back in Phoenix.

"Hi dad" I said and hugged him.

"Bella, I'm glad to see you" He said hugging me back. "You're all grown up!" He added.

"Well, I am eighteen Dad" I answered and let go of him.

"Well, let's get all of this in the car." He said and grabbed two of my bags and my handbag, leaving me with the other two and my guitar.

We stuffed everything in his police cruiser and then got in and started the long drive to Forks.

We didn't talk much on the way there, we just talked a bit about how our lives had been and then we were left in a comfortable silence the rest of the drive home.

Dad parked right in our drive way and I got out just as a drop fell on my head.

_Yep, I'm not in Phoenix anymore_ I thought as I helped Dad get everything into the house.

Charlie's place wasn't the huge house I had back in Phoenix. It had two floors, one bathroom and three bedrooms (his room, my room and the guest room) which were all on the second floor. Then on the first floor was the kitchen and living room.

It wasn't huge, but it was homey.

We got all my stuff to the second floor and I opened the door to my new room.

The walls were pained in a pale shade of blue; there was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with white covers and a bunch of pillows; there was a desk on the same side of the room where the window was, next to it was a big shelf to put all my books in and there was a small nightstand with an alarm clock next to my bed. There was also enough space to put the keyboard my mom had gotten me before I left because I could bring my big piano.

I loved it.

"Its great dad, I need to say thanks to your friend" I said as I stepped in and left my guitar on the bed.

"Well, you could go and tell her yourself, they live right there" He said and pointed out my window. I got closer and looked out.

I could see a house that was the double this house was and I had a view to a room that had a small balcony that the person who's room that was could easily step out to if he/she wanted to get some air.

"Maybe I'll go later" I lied knowing very well that I was not going to go over there.

"Well then, I'll leave you to unpack" And with that, Charlie left.

I unpacked all my thing putting everything in its correct place. I hung my cloths and put my shoes in the closet and everything else that was left in the small dresser.

I put all my books and notebooks on the shelf's and then I put the empty suit cases under my bed.

I sighed and law on my new bed just as the rain started to fall. I sighed again.

"Bella, I'm ordering take out, want some pizza?" Dad yelled from downstairs.

"Sure, whatever!" I answered him and sighed again. It was great that I wouldn't have to cook today. Back home I would cook all the meals because my mom was a mess in the kitchen and I already knew that dad wasn't that much of a chef either.

I sat up from my bed and walked over to my guitar and got it out of its case. I loved my guitar. My mom had gotten it specially made for me about three years ago as a birthday present. It had "Isabella" engraved on the fingerboard in silver, the wood was a light brown and smooth. It was wonderful, specially since no one had a guitar like this one.

I walked over to my bookshelf and pulled out my newest notebook and bought both of them along with a pen to my bed.

I sat down and looked at the cover of the notebook. It read "Property of Isabella Marie Swan, do not open." All of my notebooks said the same thing but right under each one there was a number which signaled which notebook it was. This one was number twenty five.

I flipped it open and kept on working with my current song which I called "In my World" I had started to write it the day after mom told me I was coming here, remembering a bunch of things that I had done here and in Phoenix.

I grabbed my guitar and started strumming some chords and then I started to sing.

**Please tell me what is takin' place,**  
><strong>Cuz I can't seem to find a trace,<strong>  
><strong>guess it must have got erased somehow<strong>  
><strong>Probably cause I always forget,<strong>  
><strong>Every time someone tells me their name,<strong>  
><strong>It's always gotta be the same.<strong>  
><strong>(In My World)<strong>  
><strong>Never wore cover up,<strong>  
><strong>Always beat the boys up,<strong>  
><strong>Grew up in a five thousand population town,<strong>  
><strong>Made my money by cutting grass,<strong>  
><strong>Got fired by fried chicken ass,<strong>  
><strong>All in a small town, of Forks<strong>

**You know I always stay up without sleepin',**  
><strong>And think to myself,<strong>  
><strong>Where do I belong forever,<strong>  
><strong>In whose arms, the time and place<strong>

**Can't help it if I space in a daze,**  
><strong>My eyes tune out the other way,<strong>  
><strong>I may switch off and go in a daydream,<strong>  
><strong>In this head my thoughts are deep,<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I can't even speak,<strong>  
><strong>Would someone be and not pretend<strong>  
><strong>I'm off again in my World!<strong>

**I never spend less than an hour,**  
><strong>Washin' my hair in the shower,<strong>  
><strong>It always takes five hours to make it straight,<strong>  
><strong>So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,<strong>  
><strong>So it may take a friggin day,<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing else better to do anyway.<strong>

**When you're all alone in the lands of forever,**  
><strong>Lay under the milky way,<strong>  
><strong>On and on it's getting too late out,<strong>  
><strong>I'm not in love this time, this night.<strong>

**Can't help if I space in a daze,**  
><strong>My eyes tune out the other way,<strong>  
><strong>I may switch off and go in a daydream,<strong>  
><strong>In this head my thoughts are deep,<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I can't even speak,<strong>  
><strong>Would someone be and not pretend<strong>  
><strong>I'm off again in my World!<strong>  
><strong>(la la la la)<strong>  
><strong>Take some time,<strong>  
><strong>Mellow out,<strong>  
><strong>Party it up,<strong>  
><strong>Don't fall down,<strong>  
><strong>Don't get caught,<strong>  
><strong>Sneak out of the house!<strong>

**Can't help if I space in a daze,**  
><strong>My eyes tune out the other way,<strong>  
><strong>I may switch off and go in a daydream,<strong>  
><strong>In this head my thoughts are deep,<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I can't even speak,<strong>  
><strong>Would someone be and not pretend<strong>  
><strong>I'm off again in my World!<strong>

**Can't help if I space in a daze,**  
><strong>My eyes tune out the other way,<strong>  
><strong>I may switch off and go in a daydream,<strong>  
><strong>In this head my thoughts are deep,<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I can't even speak,<strong>  
><strong>Would someone be and not pretend<strong>  
><strong>I'm off again in my World!<strong>

"Bella! Pizza's here!" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

I left all my things on my bed and left my room and walked down the stairs.

I sat down on a chair in the kitchen and dad and I started eating.

"So, you want me to drive you to school tomorrow?" Dad asked after he swallowed the last pit of his pizza.

I thought about it for a second. I was already the new kid so I really didn't need any more attention by showing up in a police cruiser.

I shook my head. "Don't worry dad, I'll walk"

"But it would take you half an hour to get there and it's going to rain tomorrow" Yes, I was starting school the next day I got into town, got a problem?

"So I'll just get up a bit earlier" I said.

"I know you don't want the attention by getting dropped off in a police cruiser, but how about I ask Esme if her kid and drive you there?" Dad asked.

"Don't worry dad, I'll walk" I insisted, I really didn't want to meet this kid.

"I'm sure Esme won't have a problem" Dad said completely ignoring me and walking over to the phone. He punched in a number and waited.

"Hello Esme" He paused and smiled. "Yes, she got home safely…..Yeah, she loved it, look I wanted to ask you a favor…..Could Edward please drive Bells to school tomorrow, her car isn't here yet….Oh, thank you Esme, I'll tell her…Alright, bye" And he hung up. He looked over at me.

"Esme said that when you finish breakfast tomorrow just to go over and knock on the door and Edward would be right out" He said and sat back down.

"And who is Edward?" I asked a bit pissed since he had completely ignored my request.

"Edward Cullen, he's Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen's boy" He answered. Wow, way to give me details! "But don't worry, he's a good boy" Yeah, since his dad was a doctor he would be loaded and we was most likely part of the 'cool crowed' that I hated.

"Well, I have to get up early for work tomorrow so I'm going to bed" Dad said and kissed my head like he used to do when I was ten. "Night Bella"

"Night Dad" I said and he was gone.

I sighed and got up to clean up the dishes and then went up to my room.

Before I got changed I closed the curtains, I mean, That Cullen guy's room could easily be the one that a perfect view of my room and I didn't want him to get a view!

I got changed and after I moved my guitar and my notebook out of the way I got into bed, set m alarm clock and then turned off the light.

_Tomorrow is going to suck!_ I thought and then, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please tell me any mistakes I made here or if you would like the chapters to be longer in a review. I will also tell you that I won't depend on reviews to upload. I will try to upload the next chapter once it is finished and I have re-read it at least five times and my best friend has read it.<strong>

**XOXO**

**Male.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the second chapter to my story! I hope you guys like it! I can't believe I actually got any reaviews! Thank you guys so much and I really hope you like this new chapter as you liked the last one. I will start working on the third chapter tonight and I will upload it as soon as I check it.**

**Okay so, here is the second chapter to my story! See you down below! Enjoy!**

**PS: Bella will be bitchy in this chapter! I'm sorry if someone doesn't like that! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I sighed and turned off my alarm clock. I seriously wanted to kill however invented this stupid thing, I mean, who the fuck wants to wake up with a freaking heart attack?

I rolled onto my bed and slowly opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. I sighed again and got out of my bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

I let the hot water relax my back and stayed in there until the water ran cold. After towel drying my hair I wrapped myself in the towel and headed back to my room.

I closed my door and walked over to my closet. I looked around for a bit to look for the best outfit that said "fuck off" and then I finally found it. It was a one shouldered white shirt that literally said "fuck off" in big black letters, a pair of gray skinny jeans and my favorite Convers. I then put of some make-up on and looked at myself in the full length mirror that was in my room. Yep, this had to do. I grabbed my black leather jacket and then walked down the stairs.

I found Charlie sitting in the same chair as yesterday reading the paper with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Morning dad" I said and walked over to the fridge.

"Morning Bella, ready for school?" Dad asked without taking his eyes off the news paper.

"I guess" I said gating the orange juice out of the fridge and serving myself a glass.

"Remember that Edward is taking you to school today" He reminded me, like I needed it.

I was not looking forward to my encounter with this dude, but I guess that if he got the message that I didn't want anything to do with him, then maybe he would spread the word about my bitchyness and no one would bother me.

"Yeah, I know" We stayed in a comfortable silence for the rest of breakfast.

I cleaned my glass and then looked at dad.

"Well, I guess I have to go now." I said and gave dad a fake smile.

"Have a nice day in school" He said and smiled at me. I walked up to my room to get my backpack and then walked back down.

"See ya dad!" I yelled and then I was out the door, and just like I had done with my mom, my smile faded once Charlie couldn't see me.

I walked slowly over to our neighbor's house. I walked up the porch stairs and then I rang the doorbell.

"Alice, I told you I would go over to your house to pick you up later! I don't care if you want to meet the new… Well, hello" Right in front of me was a boy that towered over me. He had pale, clear skin, bronze sex-hair, a strong jaw and big green eyes.

"I think you got my name wrong" I said with a smirk. Just by looking at him you cold clearly see that he would be the king in this stupid school.

"You must be Bella" He said with a smirk of his own.

"Not to you, only friends and family call me Bella, I'm Isabella to you" I clarified. "And now, why don't you just drop me off at school, I don't really want to be late on my first day"

He looked at me a bit shocked at first but then the smirk came right back.

"Whatever you say _Isabella_" He made emphasis in my name and then walked beside over to a car that was already out of the garage. It was shiny silver Volvo S60, nothing really special compared to my car, but it wasn't ugly.

He unlocked the car and got in. I walked around it and got into the passenger side.

"I need to pick some friends of mine before we get to school" He informed me and then started the engine.

I sighed. More people.

"Whatever" I simply said and then he started driving.

"Nice shirt" He said with a smirk.

"Thanks, I just hope you follow what it said" I said sweetly and with a fake smile.

I looked out the window again and I could tell we were slowing down and then we made a complete stop in front of a huge white house that had at least three floors.

I looked at it long enough too see a girl running over to the car. I shrunk in my seat and kept my gaze fixed on the windshield in front of me.

"Hi!" The girl said once she jumped in the back seat. I looked at her from the rear view mirror and she was practically bouncing in her seat with her big blue eyes fixed on me. Once I really looked at her the first word that popped into my head was 'pixie' because that was exactly what she was. She had spiky jet black hair, big blue eyes and delicate features, clear skin that was covered in light make-up and a huge exited smile on her face.

_Oh, just what I needed!_ I thought. I hated hyperactive people.

"I'm Alice Brandon! Nice to meet you!" She said from her seat once Cullen started driving again.

"Good for you" I said and looked out the window. Now I knew I wanted _nothing_ to do with her because I had seen what she was wearing.

A fucking cheerleading uniform.

Cheerleaders were almost at the top of the list of things I hated right below boiling live puppies. I hated everything about them. They thought just because of that uniform they ruled the fucking school and since they did, it was their jobs to put people down by calling them 'freaks' or 'nerds' just because they were smarter than them or because they weren't anorexic or looked like whores like they did.

Thankfully because of my attitude, the bitches never dared to mess with me. Once a girl called Brittney dared make fun of me because of my lack of friends, and since I didn't take shit from anyone and I hade a very bad temper, she ended up with a blue eye and mental scares because of what I had told her. They never bothered me again.

Even if they didn't bother _me_, I still hated that they made fun of other kids, but hey, they needed to learn to defend themselves like I did.

So now seeing this girl in that uniform made me instantly hate her.

"You're Bella Swan, right?" She tried again once she noticed that I wasn't going to answer anything more than that.

"Isabella to you" I said giving her the same answer I had given Cullen earlier.

"Oh, okay" She said and then looked out the window. She didn't talk to me again.

We finally got to the school and as soon as Edward parked the car, I got out and walked strait to the building.

Dad had giving my schedule the day before so I didn't need to go to the main office.

As I walked over to my locker, everyone looked at me but I didn't even bother to stare back, I was going to do the exact same thing I had done in my old school which was to ignore everyone.

I got to my locker and left all my things there, just taking a notebook and a pen for my first class that day which was History.

I walked over to room 109 and I quickly got a place in the back of the row.

I knew I had gotten early to class so I opened my notebook and started drawing a bit on the first page. Soon enough the class was filled and then the teacher started giving the lesson without even informing the class that there was a new student, which I was glad of. The only thing he did to actually acknowledge me was give me the text book we were using.

Second period Calculus went by the same and by now, no one bothered me. I had found out that I had already learned all this shit, so I knew I would pass these classes easily!

I was a bit happy because there was only one more class and I would be able to go to lunch and hope that no one bothered me there.

I walked into my Spanish class and the teacher told me where to sit. Unfortunately for me she was pointing to the seat right next to Brandon.

I sighed and walked over to her seat, not even giving her a look and sat down, looking at the teacher.

"Hi Isabella!" Alice said with enthusiasm leaking from her voice.

I didn't answer.

"Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked optimistic.

"No thanks" I answered, still not looking at her.

"Why not?" She asked. I could feel her looking at me.

"I just don't want to." I answered. That was when the teacher asked Brandon a question and then she shut up.

Thank God.

The class was finally over and I walked over to my locker. Lucky me, Alice decided that it would be a great idea to just ignore my all but subtle hints that I wanted nothing to do with her and she just walked with me to my locker. I just ignored her, but apparently she didn't care because she just kept on talking.

I was getting a bit pissed already.

I put everything away with Alice blabbing in my ear about her last shopping trip with some Rose girl and that's when I lost it.

I told you, I have a temper.

"God would you just shut up?" I snapped. She looked at me shocked.

"But…" She tried, but I cut her off.

"Look, I tried to be nice and just ignore you, but apparently that means nothing to you so you leave me no choice but to be completely direct." I lowered my face to hers because she was just a bit shorter than me and I whispered to her slowly and clear so she would understand. "I do not want to be your friend, just do what I want everyone to do and fuck off" and with that, I walked over to the lunch room, not really caring what her reaction was.

I got in line to buy my food and sat down in an empty table in the corner of the room. I sat down and started eating my food, but I wasn't in peace since I had the feeling that someone was watching me.

I looked up from my food and saw a bunch a people looking at me from a table. There I could see Cullen who had his arm around a strawberry blond chick that was wearing the same cheerleading uniform as Brandon was, a big guy with curly brown hair and grey eyes with his arm around a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, and then a boy who could easily be the blond girls brother with wavy blond hair and the same blue eyes with a crying Alice crying on his shoulder.

All of them were glaring at me.

I could honestly care less that I had left Brandon crying and I didn't really care about how they were looking at me so I just shrugged it off and kept on eating my food.

Once I was finished, I threw away my left over's and left the lunch room with Cullen and blondie still glaring at me. I shrugged and walked out to the halls and to my locker.

The halls were almost empty, so I clearly heard as someone walked over to me. I was positive it was a she since I heard the 'clink-clink' of her heals.

I sighed and turned around and was met with a very pissed blondie.

"Well, hello" I said leaning against my locker. Blondie walked right up to me and looked me strait in the eye.

"What is your fucking problem?" She hissed in my face.

"Well, right now my problem is that you're invading my personal space" I said with a smirk.

"You have absolutely _no_ right to leave my best friend crying like that!" She almost yelled in my face.

"Okay, first of all, I would love it if you backed up a bit because you just spit in my face" I started "And second of all, if you're talking about that annoying pixie, she just didn't get the message." I pointed to my shirt.

"Look I do not know who the fuck you are, but if you dare mess with my friend, I will make life here for you a living hell" She said with anger.

I almost laughed. "Look Blondie, I know how people like you are extremely well, you think that by wearing that fucking uniform you deserve respect from other students and that everyone should be afraid of you, but news flash honey, I'm not everyone." I was right in front of her now and I easily noticed that she was way taller than me. "You don't intimidate me, and I swear to God that if you dare threaten me, I can easily make _your_ life a living hell if you fuck with me. You have to learn that if you even try to do something to me, I _will_ end you" I smiled at the shocked expression on her face. "Now you know that not every 'loser' can be pushed around" I smirked again and walked away to my next class, Biology.

I walked over to room 121 to find that everyone was already seated. How long had I talked to Blondie in the hall?

"Hello Miss Swan" The teacher, Mr. Banner, said from behind me. I guess I was right on time. "Please go and sit down with Mr. Cullen"

Oh no. Not Cullen!

I sighed and walked over to where Edward was sitting. I sat down and turned my gaze over to the teacher.

"What is your fucking problem?" Edward whispered to me once Mr. Banner had given me my text book and started his lecture.

"You know, I think a friend of yours asked me the exact same thing in the hall" I smirked at him. Yeah, I'm not the one that makes friends, but it's fun as hell to mock people.

"What did you do to Alice?" He was even more pissed now. I rolled my eyes.

"I simply told her to fuck off" I answered.

"You're a complete bitch, you know?" He was still pissed and I guess he thought that his words would hurt me.

I almost laughed.

"I've heard that a few times, thanks" I looked back over to Mr. Banner.

"You can't just walk in here felling all high and might and just tell absolutely everyone to fuck off, and you sure ass hell don't mess with my friend because we can fuck you up" I looked at him and he had a challenging look on his face.

"Look buddy" I said looking at him strait in the eye. "I'm going to tell you what I told Blondie a few minutes ago. Just because you're a popular jock, it doesn't mean that you can fuck everyone up that easily. Dudes like you are very predictable and I already didn't like you since I saw you this morning because if there is one thing I hate besides cheerleaders and self centered jocks like you" I whispered and smirked at the shock in his eyes. I could see he wasn't used to being put in his place.

He was quiet the rest of the class and I was glad. But just as the bell was about to ring, he talked again.

"Good thing I'm not a jock, right?" He smirked at me and left.

He wasn't a jock? Then what the fuck was he?

Oh well, I would find out eventually.

GYM was uneventful to say the least. The only thing that bugged me was that that chick that was with Cullen in the lunch room was in this class and didn't stop glaring at me. I could care less what she started whispering to her friends but she better not mess with me because I was not in a good mood.

Since GYM was my last class, I grabbed my things from my locker and walked out to the parking lot only to remember that Cullen had given me a ride. I shrugged and walked right pass his car, deciding I would go home walking since he had also given Brandon a ride as well.

It was a long walk from the school to my house, but I could use the exercise so I didn't complain.

I got home in about ten minutes and walked inside.

Charlie was already home which surprised me because he had told me he usually worked until diner and then he came home.

"Hey dad" I said as I walked pass the kitchen.

"Hi Bella" He said. I left my things in my room and then went back downstairs.

"Hey dad?" I stepped into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water.

"Yeah?" He said from the kitchen.

"You still got my bike from the last time I came here?" I asked. I was not getting a ride from Cullen tomorrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just so I can go to school by myself" I answered, washing the glass.

"Oh, I almost forgot" I came out of the living room with some keys in his hand. "You're car got here when you were in school"

I smiled brightly as I saw my keys, my mood completely changed.

"Where is it?" I asked excited grabbing the keys.

"In the garage, I didn't want it to get ruined. You got a great car there Bells" He walked over to the living room again.

"Thanks" I said and ran to the garage.

Sitting there in all its shining glory was my precious black BMW Z4 convertible.

"Hello baby" I whispered and passed my hand over the hood, my smile growing bigger.

After some time looking at my car, I went back inside to make dinner for Charlie and me. We ate in silence and then I went back to my room so I could change and get into bed.

With the good news about my car being with me, I went to sleep with a smile on my face. What? I loved that thing! Renee had given it to me for my 16th birthday and I fell in love with it immediately. I told you mom had money on her.

I guess tomorrow wasn't going to suck that much because now I could completely ignore Cullen and his biddies for the whole day.

_I hope so_ I thought and then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes or if you want me to change something, I promise I will do everything that's in my power to upload the next chapter as soon as I can!<strong>

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here it is! The third chapter of my story! I hope you guys like it and if you don't, give me a review on what you didn't like! I'll see you guys down below!**

**PS: The song in this chapter is called "Lazy day Afternoon" by Plain White T's. The song is completly theres not mine!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The next morning I woke up with the same heart attack as yesterday. I stayed in bed for a few minutes and then got up to take a shower. This time I decided to paint my nails a dark red and as yesterday I wore little make-up. I didn't really understand how girls in this town wore so much mascara, I mean, I thought that in Phoenix they wore a lot of make-up but this is ridiculous! I bet that they wore so much mascara that they couldn't blink.

I decided to put on a pair of black skinny jeans, white Convers and my favorite AC/DC shirt that was short and hung loose on one shoulder.

I looked outside my window and saw that it was actually sunny outside and smiled. I grabbed my sun glasses my jacket and my back-pack and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Bella" Charlie said once I got in the kitchen. He was in his police uniform getting ready to leave for work.

"Hi dad" I said and grabbed a bowl, cereal and milk.

"Nice day outside" He smiled at me while he stood up.

"Yeah, I know" I smiled back at him. "Didn't think you got those here" He laughed and shook his head.

"Not often, but we do" He grabbed his cup of coffee and left it in the sink. "Gotta go, see you later Bells" He smiled at me one more time and then left.

I sat down on the kitchen table and ate my cereal in peace. I really liked the quiet of the town, that way I could think better about my songs. Last night I had woken up in the middle of the night with a tune in my head and I quickly made my way to my key board, but once I was sitting down in front of it, it was gone. I hated it when that happened.

Once I finished my cereal I left the bowl in the sink deciding I would clean it up later and walked over to the garage to my lovely car.

I remembered the day I got it perfectly. I was coming home from school on my sixteenth birthday. I wasn't going to have a party since I had no friends to celebrate it with and I had told mom and Phil to lay off the presents. Of course I knew my mom wouldn't follow my request and I thought she would give me clothes or something like that. You won't believe my surprise when I got to my house and I found Phil and Renee standing in front of a shiny new BMW Z4 with a huge red bow on it. I had run to them and said thank you a thousand times and then just stood there, staring at _my_ car.

I went back to the present and got into my car. Once inside, I pressed a button that Charlie given me that opened the garage door. After I got my car out of the garage, I put the hood down and my sun glasses on. I looked around and saw a very surprised Cullen watching my with his mouth wide open. I smiled and yelled at him.

"You better close your mouth or you're going to swallow a fly" He quickly closed his mouth and frowned. I guess he was still mad about his little pixie friend. Oh well!

I backed away from my drive way and waved at Cullen before I started to speed into the streets on my way to school.

To say that people stared at me is an understatement. Once I was in the parking lot, all heads turned over to my car and me.

I just smirked and parked, putting the hood back up, just in case it started raining all of the sudden.

I got out of my car, closed the door and locked it. I still had my glasses on and I started walking over to the building and over to my locker.

I rolled my eyes as I realized that people were still looking at me, but now I didn't know it was because of my car or because I was still new here.

I sighed and turned over to my locker and opened it.

I was taking my jacket off to put it in my locker when I heard it. The most horribly nasal voice I had ever heard in my life.

"Well, look at what we have here" The nasal voice said.

I turned around to see if the ugly voice was talking to me, but that's when I noticed that there was a girl next to me with black long hair, glasses and ugly cloths in. I think she was in my math's class.

"Little Angela Weber" The nasal voice talked again. I recognized her. She was the girl with strawberry blond hair from yesterday. Behind her were a tall girl with pale blond hair and a nose that looked like it had been operated on at least thee times and then a short girl with curly brown hair. The three of them were smiling.

"Leave me alone Tanya" Angela whispered. It was clear that she was scared of them.

"What do you have there Angela? Is that my homework?" Tanya said with a smile.

"I think it is Tanya" The pale blond giraffe said.

"Did you make a copy for Lauren over here" Tanya nodded to the giraffe.

"I-it's not yours" Man, Angela was scared shitless.

"What is that Angela?" The one with curly hair said.

Angela stayed quiet.

"Answer Jessica's question Weber!" Giraffe said, getting a bit pissed.

I don't know what got into me, I mean; I didn't know this Angela girl name until a minute ago. I guess it was that I couldn't stand bitches that believed they were superior.

"It's not yours, you should get your ears checked" I said calmly. The four of them looked over at me. I leaned against my locker casually, waiting for them to respond.

"And who are _you_?" Giraffe asked with disgust. I almost laughed at her tone.

"Isabella Swan, nice to meet you" I said with a smirk.

"You're the bitch that made Alice cry" Tanya had her eyes fixed on me. How many friends did that pixie have?

"I believe the bitch here is you darlin'" Tanya looked at me completely pissed.

"What did you say to her?" Jessica asked.

"I said, that she's a bitch" I said slowly so she could hear me. "Seriously, get your ears checked"

"Look you…" The giraffe started but I cut her off.

"No, you look" I stood up right and walked over to Tanya. "Really, stealing homework? What are we in, third grade?" I laughed. "Look, why don't you three make me a favor and just go away." Lauren and Jessica looked at me in disbelief while Tanya looked pissed.

"What, just because you're new and you have money you think you can come and talk to me like that?" Tanya almost yelled.

"No, I think that's what you do." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her.

"I- you- UGH!" Tanya babbled. I smirked.

"Look honey, if I ever see you bothering Angela again, I will hit you so hard that no plastic surgeon in the world can fix you" I said slowly so she would hear me right. "Now, get out of my face" Tanya looked at me, huffed and turned around.

"Let's go!" She yelled and Jessica and Lauren followed her.

I smiled satisfied at myself and turned around to find that Angela was still there, looking at me in disbelief.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Don't mention it" I said, grabbed my book from my locker and walked over to my first class.

Well, that had been a good start for the day, hadn't it?

%-%.%-%-%-%-%-%

The bell rang telling everybody that it was finally lunch time. I grabbed my books and heading over to my locker to get my money.

I hadn't seen Tanya or her little minions since I had talked to her before first period and I was glad. Just being near that girl made me pissed. She had absolutely no right to talk to Angela like that and I was glad she hadn't done anything to her since this morning.

I grabbed everything I needed from my locker and then I walked over to the lunchroom. I paid for my food and then I went over to the same table I had sat in yesterday.

I was praying for nothing to happen at lunch, but no, because the universe hates me Bitch, Giraffe and Shorty had to spot me and come over to my table.

"Well, who do we have here?" Lauren said with a smile that made her look like a complete idiot. Well, more of a complete idiot actually.

"Here we have Isabella Swan" I answered with a smile myself. That made Giraffe look annoyed.

"Move Isabella, this table is ours" Tanya said with her hands on her hips.

I looked around the table for a minute then shrugged. "Nope, I can't see your names on it"

"She said move Swan" Shorty said, angry. I smiled at her.

"I don't really want to, I think I like this place" I leaned back in my seat and put my hand in the back of my neck.

"It's not a choice" Lauren was getting pissed now.

"Actually, I think I do have a choice since you know, we're all free and all" I smirked at them, still in my place. I noticed that people were starting to watch us and the whole lunch room was now silent.

"Move" Tanya said with authority.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves" I said annoyed.

"Move your ass out of the way Swan" Shorty said crossing her arms over her chest. She looked so ridiculous that I almost laughed.

Almost.

"Look, I really don't like repeating myself so, just leave me alone." I said and looked away.

"I will count to three Swan" Tanya threatened me? That was it.

"Look blondie, you really don't want to mess with me because, just like I said before, I can deform your face beyond repair, so you better fuck off" I said completely pissed now. Tanya was looking at me in shock because of the tone I used with her.

"Don't you have to go give someone a blowjob somewhere?" I asked annoyed again and that made them leave.

I looked down at my lunch and grabbed my sandwich to start eating when I noticed that all eyes were on me.

"Go on with your lives people!" I yelled and everyone looked away and talked to each other again.

Man, people here like to put there life on hold just so they can have something to gossip about.

When lunch was finally over I went to my locker to get my biology text book, and that was when I remembered that I was Edward Cullen's lab partner.

I sighed and started walking over to the Biology class room to find that almost every seat was already taken, including the one next to mine.

_Okay Bella_ I thought to myself _Just ignore him completely, act like he isn't there_.

I walked over to my seat and sat down without looking at him, getting my leaving my text book and my notebook on the lab table. I stared at the front waiting for the teacher to come in.

That's when Edward talked.

"What did you do to Tanya" He asked, almost amused, which I found weird because that bitch was his girlfriend.

_I can ignore him later!_ I thought and then answered.

"I just put her in her place." He chuckled and I looked at him with a weird look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"I thought you would be mad because I threatened your little slu- I mean girlfriend." I was still looking at me so I noticed when he shuttered.

"Not in a million years I would have Tanya as a girlfriend" He said and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the front, deciding it would be great to start ignoring him now.

Thankfully, that's when Mr. Banner came into the room so Cullen could talk to me again.

He was an odd dude Edward. I thought he would still be mad at me because of what I had said to his little friend yesterday. Instead, he was smiling at me and laughing. Odd…

I felt something touch my leg and I looked down.

_Really, Cullen? Passing notes in class?_ I rolled my eyes and ignored it, but he touched my leg again and again and because it was so annoying I took it.

_**I saw what you did for Angela Weber in the morning.**_ He had written in his elegant script.

Oh no! I thought that no one was looking. I wasn't nice to people!

**What ever do you mean?** I wrote and passed it to him.

He wrote on the paper and passed it back. _**You defended her from Tanya, Lauren and Jessica.**_

**Leave me alone.** I wrote and he didn't pass it back to me. I sighed and started to pay attention on what Mr. Banner was saying.

Once the bell rang I grabbed all my things and then quickly left the class room so I wouldn't have to deal with Cullen anymore.

It isn't that I'm not glad that I helped Angela out, the thing is that now Edward thinks that I can be nice to people, but I'm not nice to people, I don't like people, that's why I don't like having friends. If you have friends, you trust them and only if you trust someone you can actually get hurt. It happened to me once with…

_NO! Don't think about it!_ I yelled in my mind and I stopped thinking about it.

I went into the girl's locker room to get changed for GYM.

I didn't really like doing sports because not only am I lazy but I'm clumsy as hell.

I sighed and got changed quickly, hopping that the class wouldn't drag on.

But that's exactly what happened. The class dragged on, especially since we had to play badminton and this lame ass guy called Mike I think had offered to be my partner for the class. He was so annoying trying to get my number after the class was over that I just simply ignored him when he tried to get my attention and I left to the girl's locker room to change.

I walked out into the parking lot right after I had finished getting dressed and almost ran over to my car. I just wanted to get home already.

When I passed the Volvo I didn't even look at the boy who was looking at me as I passed by and quickly got into my car.

I started the car and drove out of there as fast as I could.

I got home in less then ten minutes. Dad wasn't home yet so I quickly went into my room to leave my things on my bed. I walked down the stairs again and started making spaghetti for dinner.

I left the water to boil and then went into the living room to watch some T.V.

There was absolutely nothing on except that retarded show "Jersey Shore". I never really understood how this was called entertainment! It was just a bunch of guys getting drunk all the time and going to clubs to hook up. The worst part was that they were all completely retarded, specially that Snooki girl.

I shook my head and turned the off the T.V. I went back to the kitchen to see if the water was boiling and smiled when I saw that it was.

I cooked dinner and just when I was serving everything, dad came into the kitchen.

"Hi dad" I said.

"Hello Bella, what are we having" He asked and sat down on the table.

"Spaghetti" I said and gave him his plate. He rubbed his hands and then started eating.

I smirked at the pleasure that was written on his face after each bite.

We didn't talk much and once we finished eating, he offered to wash the dishes while I went upstairs to do my homework.

I only had to do some calculus problems and finish some work that I had to do for tomorrow.

Once I was finished, I looked through my bookcase and took out "Pride and Prejudice" to read for a while before I had to go to bed.

I had my window wide open, so I could hear it. It wasn't just one, because one man can't play so many instruments alone. It was a freaking band, and the sound was coming from the house next door! Was that Cullen singing? He really was a musician?

**Nothing's going on, but I don't care  
>Leave me here, don't take me anywhere<br>Why should I get up when I've got nothing to do?  
>Just another lazy day afternoon<strong>

**Beautiful day outside, but I don't care**  
><strong>Everything I need I got right here<strong>  
><strong>Why should I go out? Why should I even move?<strong>  
><strong>Just another lazy day afternoon<strong>

**Afternoon, when everybody's workin'**  
><strong>I'd rather be a jerk and lay around<strong>  
><strong>Afternoon, this day is just too perfect<strong>  
><strong>Just another lazy day afternoon<strong>

**Nothing's going on, but I don't care**  
><strong>Leave me here, don't take me anywhere<strong>  
><strong>Why should I get up when I've got nothing to do?<strong>  
><strong>Just another lazy day afternoon<strong>

**Just another lazy day afternoon**

**Afternoon, when everybody's workin'**  
><strong>I'd rather be a jerk and lay around<strong>  
><strong>Afternoon, this day is just too perfect<strong>  
><strong>Just another lazy day afternoon<strong>

**Beautiful day outside, but I don't care**  
><strong>Everything I need I got right here<strong>  
><strong>Why should I go out? Why should I even move?<strong>  
><strong>Just another lazy day afternoon<strong>

It wasn't a very long song, but it was actually a fun song. But, who was playing with him? Was it the big bear and the honey colored hair guys that I saw in the cafeteria yesterday? No matter who they ere, they were great!

Too bad I couldn't stand the lead singer.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? I hoped you liked it! It was a bit hard for me to write this chapter and I have no idea why! I know that it might show that I had a hard time writing this one, I just hope that my next chapter is easyer to write!<strong>

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I know I updated the same day, but I couldn't help myself! I just HAD to upload this and I couldn't wait until tomorrow! So, here is the 4th chapter of IMW! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The rest f the week passed on with no events that are worth mentioning and today was finally Friday!

I absolutely loved Fridays like any normal kid and adult in the world. It meant that the week of school was coming to an end and that I had two whole days to myself.

Now I had to try and not get pissed today in school.

Edward hadn't talked to me since the day I told him to leave me alone and I was glad. Tanya and her bitches hadn't bothered me again but that pixie girl Alice had been staring at me in History class (where I sat down next to her) and I had noticed her eyes on me in the lunch room and in the halls.

She never actually talked to me which I was glad of, but it would be really great for her to just staring at me so much, it kindda freaked me out by now.

I rolled out of bed and took a shower and getting dressed. I wasn't going to wear anything fancy because I was too lazy. I just put on a pair of skinny jeans, a plain black shirt and sneakers. I left my hair done and I put little make-up on.

When I went downstairs, dad wasn't in the kitchen so I guessed he had to go to work early today. He had told me that on Fridays he usually went to work earlier so he didn't have to work in the weekends and he could go fishing with some friends down in the Indian reservation La Push, which meant that I had the house to myself tomorrow.

I ate my breakfast and then got everything I needed to go to school. On my way there I kept praying that nothing would happen today and that everything would stay the same.

People in Forks had already gotten the message that I wouldn't be their friend no matter what they did and Mike had finally stopped trying to ask me out in gym class.

The only thing that bugged me now was Alice staring at me all the time.

I parked my car in the parking lot I had used the whole week and got out of the car. I could see their entire little group from where I was standing. I had learned their names after I had heard them talking to each other in the halls and hearing other people talking about them. The big grizzly bear like guy was Emmett McCarty and he was the captain of the football team. His girlfriend was Rosalie Hale AKA Blondie, the one who had come up to me the first day of school and I had put her in her place. She was the captain of the cheerleaders. Then there was her brother, the guy with honey blond hair, Jasper. He was also in the football team and his girlfriend was Alice Brandon AKA Pixie who I already know. The last one is Edward who I already knew as well and as I had learned from hearing it myself, he was a musician.

I walked right pass them without looking there way, but again I could feel Pixies eyes on my back.

I ignored her and went inside the school over to my locker to get my things for first period. Nobody sat with me in that class so I had the whole table for myself. Second period went by as boring as did first and before I knew it, I was walking over to my Spanish class in which I sat down with Pixie.

When I walked into the room she was already sitting there, looking at me.

I sighed and sat down next to her, not looking at her, but I could still feel her eyes on my watching every single move I made. It had bugged me the whole week and now I wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer" I snapped at her.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about" She stuttered. I looked at her pissed.

"You have been watching me the whole week and it's getting on my nerves" I told her.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to figure you out" She whispered.

"Figure me out?" I asked confused. Why the hell would she want to figure me out?

"Yes, I'm trying to understand you" She said a bit higher this time. "I just don't understand why you don't have any friends"

"That's simple" I answered "I don't like people, and you should stop trying because you'll get nothing out of it" With that, I looked at the front of the room.

"Why don't you like people?" She asked confused.

"None of your business!" I snapped at her and that's when Mrs. Goff came into the room.

She didn't talk to me the rest of the class and I was praying for her not to try to talk to me at the end ok class, but the world hates me so that's exactly what she did.

"I think you should try and give us a chance" She said with a small smile.

"Why can't you understand this? I don't like you and I won't be your friend!" I snapped at her and without waiting for an answer, I turned around and walked away to the lunch room to sit in my regular table after I had paid for my food.

I don't understand that girl! Why couldn't she accept that I didn't want to have anything to do with her? It wasn't that hard! I made it pretty obvious that I didn't want any friends, but she still tried! What did I have to do to get her off my back already?

I ate my lunch quickly and then went to my locker to get my things from my locker.

The only thing I liked about Edward is that he knew the meaning of 'leave me alone'.

He hadn't done anything to bug my like his pixie friend and I was thankful for that, but I was curious about his music and who his band was. Was it Emmett and Jasper? Or someone else?

Anyway, I never actually asked him because I was afraid that if I ever asked him and showed my interest that he would take that as a sign that I wanted his friendship, which I didn't want.

So I never brought the subject up and he didn't bother me.

Edward was already seated in our table. I had learned that this kid was never late for a class.

I sat down next to him and we waited in silence for the teacher to come in. There were still five minutes before the class started and Mr. Banner always walked into the room the same second that the bell rang, so I was surprised when he came in with a box in his hands and started handing out microscopes, slides and a work sheet in each lab table.

I almost growled when he said that we would be doing a practice with onion roots because not only had I done the same thing in Phoenix with a fish, but we had to work with our partner.

I sighed and looked at Edward. He was also looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Let's get this over with" I sighed and put the first slide in the microscope, adjusting it and looking inside. It didn't take me even a minute to identify it.

"Prophase" I said and I was about to grab the work sheet when Edward pulled it away.

"Mind if I look?" He asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Nock yourself out" I said and passed him the microscope.

He looked inside and smiled. "Prophase" He whispered and wrote it down.

"That's what I said." I murmured low enough so he wouldn't hear me. Apparently he did because he smiled.

"Can you pass me the next slide?" He was still looking in the microscope and had taken out the slide. He had his hand stretched out so I grabbed the slide that was labeled with a two and put it in his hand. In that simple action my finger touched his palm and I was shocked when I felt an electric current pass through my fingers at the touch. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked at him. He was also looking at me but quickly put the slide in the microscope, pretending like nothing had happened.

"Anaphase" He murmured and wrote it down while he talked.

"Mind if I look?" I said sarcastically.

He smirked at me and passed me the microscope.

_Fuck, he's right_ I thought.

"Anaphase" I whispered.

"That's what I said" I rolled my eyes.

"Can you pass me the third slide?" I asked and he carefully passed me the slide without touching me.

"Interface" I said and passed him the microscope before he asked me. I would have written the answer down while he was looking, but he had such good hand writing that I didn't want to ruin it with mu ugly hand writing.

We were the first ones to finish so we stayed quiet for a while.

"So, how are you doing?" Edward asked. I almost laughed.

"I'm fine" I said. Then it occurred to me. "Hey, could you tell your little pixie friend to leave me alone, she won't stop staring at me and trying to be my friend".

Edward nodded. "Alice is persistent, I'll tell her"

"Thank you" I said and then looked the other way.

"She has good intentions you now" he said after a long pause.

"I don't care what her intentions are, I don't want to make friends" I told him. He nodded and we stayed silent.

"I heard you play from my room the other day" I said before I could stop myself.

He smirked at me. "Really?"

"Yes, who do you play with?"

"Emmett in drums and Jasper on bass" He answered. I nodded. Just what I thought.

"Do you play anything?" He asked me.

"Guitar and piano" I said.

"You're kidding me!" He said amused.

"Not at all" I answered.

"You should come over to the bar Twilight with me and the guys sometime, you can stand up on stage and play and they even pay you…" He said, but I cut him off.

"No, I don't want friends Cullen" I snapped at him. He shut up and didn't talk again until it was the end of class.

"It was nice talking to you" He smirked at me.

"Whatever" I said and walked out of the class.

Gym went by with no incidents and after I had gotten changed, I walked out to the parking lot over to my car.

Once I was inside, I noticed that I hadn't felt Alice looking at me. I guess Edward had talked to her. But why would he do what I asked?

I shook my head and started the car turning on the radio and drove off over to my house.

The teachers had been nice enough as to not give us any homework for the weekend, so I had nothing to do once I was home.

Charlie had told me that on Fridays we could have leftovers of the week or we could order pizza so cooking wasn't an option so I went up to my room.

I grabbed my guitar and my notebook. Had this tune in my head that I had to write down or I would lose it like last time.

I opened my window and sit down on my bed with my guitar in hand and I started strumming some chords and writing down some lyrics but after the first verse, I was in blank.

"Wow, you really do play" I heard someone say and I jumped out my bed, but there was no one in my room.

"Look out the window Isabella" I heard the voice again and I did what it said.

_Oh come on!_ I thought once I looked out the window. Standing there looking at me was Edward, Emmett and Jasper looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"These are Emmett and Jasper" He said with a smirk and pointed at each one. They both smiled at me and waved.

"I know who they are" I said.

"We were here in my room when we heard you playing" Emmett said. "You're good"

"I know, now, what do you want?" I asked again.

"Want to come over and hear us play?" Edward asked. "Rosalie and Alice are downstairs."

"I would prefer to jump out this window and land on a mountain of elephant crap before I go over there and hang out with you" I said and closed my window and curtains.

I walked down the stairs to find that Charlie had just walked into the room.

"Hi dad, want me to serve dinner?"

"Hey Bells" He said and took off his belt and boots. "Sure, I'll be there in a minute"

I went into the kitchen and grabbed yesterdays chicken and put it in two plates with salad on the side and served it on the table.

Charlie sat down in his usual spot and started eating.

"How was school today?" He asked half way through dinner.

"It was fine, I don't have any homework" I said after I had swallowed my chicken.

"Good" He said and after a pause he added. "Are you going anywhere tomorrow?"

"I don't know maybe I can go to Port Angeles to get a book" I said. I was really low on reading material and I could also get a new notebook for when I needed it.

"Great" And the rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

After we finished eating I cleaned everything up and I started to go up to my room.

"Oh Bella, I won't be home when you wake up so, if you go to Port Angeles, have fun" Charlie said from downstairs.

"Thanks dad!" I said and went up the stairs to my room.

I really didn't have much to do up here so I just sat on my bed and thought.

I didn't understand why Edward wanted me to hang out with his friends. I had told him the same day in Biology that I didn't want to make any kind of friends and then just a few hours later, he invites me over to his house! What is his deal? Don't kids in this town understand the meaning of leave me alone? Just when I thought Edward was the only one who knew….

Oh well, maybe it was because we had started talking in Biology that he thought that I was going to start being his little friend and hang out with them.

Yeah, right.

I started passing around my room, wishing for the sleepiness to come so I could go to bed, but it didn't come.

I had already changed and gotten a glass of water so I wouldn't have to go downstairs, but there was no way for me to go to bed.

I checked my alarm clock. It was 11:30 pm and I couldn't sleep. Any other teenager would be out in a club or at a party with their friends right now, but I didn't really like to go to parties and there were no clubs in Forks so I stayed home, but I couldn't go to sleep!

I finally gave up and went over to my laptop to check my e-mails, something I never did and wrote one to my mother to see how she was doing and how was Phil and if she was having fun on the road.

After I sent the e-mail, I was again with nothing to do so I turned it off and went over to my bed and got in. Maybe if I stayed in my bed and didn't think, sleep would come.

_Don't think, don't think….Hey this is actually working! Oh fuck!_ I thought and got up. There was no use! I couldn't fall asleep!

I sighed and walked over to the bathroom to do something that I never did. I took cold medicines so I could sleep.

I went back to my room and gulped down the medicine with the water I had and got back into bed.

This had never happened to me before. I usually slept like a baby and nothing could wake me up except my alarm clock. I wonder what had happened.

Finally, the medicine started making effect and I started felling drowsy.

I never really had dreams, and if I did I never remembered them, but now, I clearly remember that the last thing I saw when I closed me eyes were a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Emerald green eyes in her dreams? Now I wonder who those eyes could belong to...<strong>

**So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Think I could do better? Do you think I should make longer chapters? Please tell me what you think in a review!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here is chapter number five of my story. I'm really glad you guys liked my other chapters so far and I hope this one is good too!**

**So, I will leave you guys to read and I'll see you down below.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The next day I woke up at 9:30. I looked around my room felling disoriented. I shook my head and then got out of bed to get some breakfast.

I don't really remember what I dreamed about, just the green eyes, but it felt kindda weird and I have no idea why.

I shook it off and went down the stairs.

When I came in the kitchen, I found a note from Charlie on the fridge saying that he had already left to La Push and that he was going to spend the night there.

I left the note where I had found it and grabbed a bowl, cereal and milk. I ate my breakfast slowly and when I was finished I cleaned the bowl and put it back in the cupboard.

I went up the stairs again to take a shower. I decided I would go to Port Angeles later so I could have dinner in a nice little restaurant.

I took a shower and then put on a pair of shorts and a tank-top.

I made my bed and grabbed all the cloths that were on the floor to put them in the washer.

When I was done with all of that, I sat down on the stool that was in front of my keyboard. I wasn't really going to make a song right now so I started playing Clair De Lune by Debussy.

It was my favorite piece by Debussy and it was also my moms, so I always played it when I was in our house back in Phoenix whenever she asked me to.

I played the piece two times and then I decided to go to my computer and check my e-mails to see if my mom had written back.

She had.

Drear Bella:

Phil and I are fine and are having a lot of fun on the road. He has a shot to sign with a baseball team and we might be moving to Jacksonville so when you're done with school you can come visit us! I'm so excited!

I miss you too honey! I'll write to you when we get the final results on the contract.

I love you baby girl.

Mom.

I smiled and saved the e-mail.

I turned the computer off and checked the time. It was already 2:30 so I went down to the kitchen to get some food.

I just made myself a sandwich and when I was about to take the first bite, the doorbell rang.

I sighed and got up to answer the door and I wish I hadn't.

"What now?" I asked frustrated.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to Port Angeles" Edward asked with a smile.

"I don't really think you understood what I said yesterday" I said. "The elephant crap thing is for whenever you ask me to go out with you and your little friends" I started closing the door, but he put his foot in the way.

"Why don't you give us a chance?" He asked with a serious face.

"I don't want to, so leave me the fuck alone!" I said and tried to close the door again, but he wouldn't let me.

"Come on Bella…" He started.

"First of all, it's Isabella to you, and second, Charlie has a gun, and he doesn't take it with him to go fishing and when I was thirteen, he taught me how to use it!" That made him take his foot out of the way and I closed the door and locked it.

I was getting sick and tired of him and his friends. He had left me alone until I was stupid enough as to talk to him and he found out we have things in common. I should've just kept my big ass mouth shut.

I sat down on the chair again and started eating my sandwich. When I was half way finished, the doorbell rang again, but I ignored it this time. I wasn't going to talk to Edward again. I mean, I would never hang out with them! Blondie hated me, I couldn't stand the Pixie and I didn't even know the Bear and the other one!

I rolled my eyes and threw away the rest of my sandwich suddenly losing my appetite.

I went back over to my room and closed the curtains so that Edward couldn't see me. I got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black and white long sleeved shirt that I rolled up to my elbows. I put on a pair of Convers and some make-up. I grabbed my jacket, my car keys and my purse. I checked my alarm clock. It was already 5:50 so it was a good time like any to start my journey to Port Angeles.

I went downstairs, unlocked the door and then walked out to the front lawn to get into my car.

I could see from where I was standing that my good old friend Blondie was in the front lawn of the Cullen house.

"'Sup Barbie!" I said with a smirk and waved at her. She flipped me off and went back into the house.

"Nice to see you too!" I said sarcastically and chuckled. I got into my car and drove away.

The usual drive to Port Angeles would take you about an hour, but since I like driving fast, I got there in about half an hour.

I drove around for a bit, checking everything out when I finally found a library. I got out of the car and went inside. The bad thing is that it wasn't the library I was looking for because all the books here were about Indian mythology and all of that and I was just looking for a book by William Shakespeare.

I got out of the library disappointed. There were only two little things I wanted to do here, but one was already ruined.

I walked back to my car and got in to start driving over to a little Italian restaurant that dad had told me about called 'La Bella Italia' but I couldn't find it anywhere.

I drove around town for what seemed ages until I decided that I would get off my car and get some help in one of the stores.

I drove around for a while, not finding any open stores. All of the buildings here had there windows boarded and some didn't even have doors.

_Where the fuck am I?_ I asked myself.

I never was really good with directions, so I usually dot lost in places I didn't know so well, so it wasn't a complete shock that I had gotten lost, what worried me was the part of town I was in and I was in _this _car!

I parked for a minute, deciding to call Charlie and ask him where the fuck was that little restaurant.

I got out my phone and started dialing when I heard it.

It was a very high pitch scream, and I was afraid because I recognized the tone.

I got out of the car and started running towards where I think I heard the scream.

The girl screamed again.

I don't know how I did it, but I started running even faster, and faster without tripping once. I would have been pretty proud of myself if it wasn't for the situation I was in.

_Come on, one more scream!_ I thought. I just needed one more scream and I would know where she was!

She screamed again, but in half scream, she got cut.

But that half scream was all I needed.

I was just around the corner of an alley that was far away from the street. I turned right and there she was.

The alley was filled with trash cans everywhere, but I could see here because of here colorful cloths, and anyone could recognize her.

Alice was trying to fight off a guy from on top of her, but she wasn't strong enough, she was too small.

I have something to confess, my mom had put my through self defense classes after my boobs started to grow. She said that it was just in case something happened to me. I had always thought that it had been a complete waist of her money until now.

"HEY!" I screamed and the guy looked at me.

He had piercing blue eyes and very dirty blond hair. He was pale, but you could barely notice it because of all the dirt that was on his face.

"Well, what do we have here" The guy said and got off Alice. She was too shocked to even move.

"Wanna join the party sugar" He said with a "seductive" smile.

"It seems tempting but I think I'll pass" I said and took one step closer. "Now how about you let my friend go so I don't have to leave you on the floor bleeding?"

He laughed at me and got even closer. That's when I saw that he had a knife in his hands.

"Now now sugar, you don't have to be so difficult" He said coming closer, waiving his knife at me.

Then, an idea popped to my head.

"Take me, but let her go" I said. Alice looked at me horrified.

"Bella don't…" She started.

"Shut up!" I snapped at her and she did as I said. "How about it?"

He thought about it for a second and then a smile creped into his face again. "I don't think so" And he lunged at me.

I evaded him easily and punched him in the stomach. He curled up in pain for a second and then he started to stab the air with his knife.

I kicked him again, but he grabbed my leg so I fell with him.

"Ah, feisty, I don't mind that" He said and got on top of me.

_I don't think so!_ I though and punched him in the face.

Unfortunately, that got him really mad, so he actually stabbed me on the left side of my stomach.

"Son of a bitch!" I whispered in pain and punched him again. Lucky for me the dude was pretty drunk and weak so that got to him and passed out.

I was pressing with my hand the part of my body where he had stabbed me.

"Alice?" I said, getting up.

"Oh my God Bella, are you alright?" Alice was frenetic. She got up and helped me.

"Yeah" I lied. "Just a scratch" I grabbed her arm tight and started leading her to my car.

"What the hell were you doing here?" I asked her.

"H-he was following me around, and I thought I could lose him but it was a dead end and I…" Then she started sobbing.

"Don't worry, you're safe now" I said. When we finally got to my car, I was a little weaker because of the blood I was losing.

_I have to go to the hospital!_ I said to myself.

"Where did you have to go?" I said urgently.

"La Bella Italia" She said between sobs. I asked her to show me the way and we got there in ten minutes.

I was really weak by now, so it was hard to get myself out of the car and help Alice out too.

"There she is!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up and say Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all running towards us.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

"Saving your little friend" I said just a bit louder that a whisper.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" Jasper was holding Alice and she was sobbing in his chest.

"I tried to run, but he chased me" She sobbed. "Bella saved me."

"It was nothing, I have to go now" I said quickly and started walking over to my car again to start driving to the hospital.

"Wait, Isabella!" I heard Edward say behind me.

_Oh come on!_

"Leave me alone, I have to go!" I yelled at him and kept walking. I was getting weaker, and weaker. My hand was still pressed to the wound so there wasn't an excessive amount of blood going out, but I still had to get to the emergency room fast.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Peachy" I lied and kept walking over to my car.

"Isabella, I just want to thank you for…"

"Don't mention it, now let me go!" I snapped at him.

"Will you at least join us for dinner?" He asked again.

"I don't want to go with you! Get over it!"

"No Bella" e grabbed the hand that I was pressing the wound with. It was filled with blood. My blood.

"Bella? Are you hurt?" He said in shock.

It wasn't the blood lost that made me pass out right then and there, it was the sight and smell of blood, something that always made me pass out.

I wasn't completely unconscious, so I could hear Edward yelling for help, Edward picking me up and a lot of people running around.

I also heard the sirens of an ambulance and I felt how they put me in the ambulance.

I felt and heard all of that, but there were some words that I heard really clear.

"Don't go Bella, I'm here, don't leave me"

I have absolutely no idea who was talking to me because that's when everything became really fussy and I completely blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Bella's got guts! What did you think of this chapter? I know it was shorter than the other ones but I really wanted to end it here and HEY! You got two chapters yesterday! <strong>

**So, who doesn't want Bella to leave him? I know, too obviouse but I really wanted to write that down. LOL.**

**So, love it? hate it? you think there are things I have to check? Tell me everything in a review and I will see you all next time!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, it is 00:30 here in Argentina and I couldn't sleep so I wrote this chapter and I'm surprised that it was so easy fro me to write considering the time. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I'm really glad you all liked it because I thought that no one would LOL.**

**So, here it is, the 6th chapter of IMW! I hope you all enjoy and I will see you guys down below!**

**PS: Since it's 00:30 here, it's a new day so I didn't upload 2 chapters in 1 day! I will probably upload anotherone later though...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I sighed deeply as I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes but quickly closed them again when I was met with a horrifyingly bright light.

"Bella?" I heard someone talk to me from me right.

I turned my head and opened one eye.

"Hi dad, I thought you were in La Push" I said softly, not able to make myself louder because I was so tired.

"Yeah, I was" He came closer and took my hand. "But I came as soon as Dr. Cullen called me."

Dr. Cullen? Why would Dr. Cullen have to talk to dad?

All of the sudden the memories from what happened flooded my mind.

Me running over to a screaming girl, finding Alice in that alley, that dude that almost rapped her…

"What day is it?" I asked starting to sit up, but I regretted it as soon as a shooting pain came from my left side. I laid back down.

"It's Sunday" He answered. "Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"Nah, I'm fine" I said waiving my hand. "How's Brandon?"

"Alice?" I nodded. "She's fine; she's in the waiting room with all of the others." He smiled at me. "I didn't know you had so many friends"

"There not my friends" I said quickly. "Tell theme to leave"

"Oh come on Bells, Alice just wants to thank you" He smiled proudly at me. "You saved her"

"Well, I do have your blood don't I?" I said and he chuckled. "Okay, but just her"

"I'll be right back" He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left out the door.

I sighed again and looked around. I was on a hospital bed, there were no tubes stuck to me thankfully, I was in one of those little camisoles they give you in these places and my bed was really uncomfortable.

I pulled the sheets back a bit and rolled up my gown to see the damage.

It was obvious that they had stitched me up, but I couldn't see Dr. Cullen's work because of the bandage.

I rolled the gown back down just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

Alice came in and she was a mess! She had no make-up on and her clothes were stained with tears.

"Oh Isabella!" She said and a new batch of tears started.

"Hey! Don't cry! It's me who's sitting in a hospital bed!" I said sarcastically but that only made her cry more. "Come here" I patted the spot in my bed next to me.

"It's my entire fault!" She blurted out.

"No it isn't" I patted her back a bit. I was never good with people who cried, it just made me feel awkward.

"Yes it is!" She insisted. "If I had just stayed with the group you wouldn't have been stabbed!"

"I would have found a way to hurt myself!" I said and she looked at me with a weird expression. "I'm really clumsy" I explained.

She laughed a little at my statement and dried her tears.

"How are you felling?" She asked.

"I'm fine!" I stated. "It only hurts a little"

"Will you be able to go to school tomorrow?" She asked concerned.

"I'm sure I will if they give me the right pain meds" We both laughed at that.

"Look, I know you don't like me, well you don't like anyone" She said and I smirked. "But I would be really happy if you let me make this up to you, I mean, you saved my life" I thought about it a little.

"Okay" She smiled brightly at me. "You can make it up to me, but this doesn't make us best friends or all that crap" I said. She laughed a little and gave me a small smile.

"How about we start with just friends?" She asked with hope.

I thought it over for a bit. Alice wasn't really that bad, it was the first impression that got to me just by seeing her in that ugly ass uniform, but she wasn't actually half bad. I had seen her talking to Angela and her boyfriend Ben in the halls a lot and she never hung around with Tanya and her pack of whores.

Could I give her a chance?

"Okay" She clapped her hands together in excitement. "But I'm warning you, I don't have much experience in this friend thing, so don't expect much from me".

She laughed and nodded. "Don't worry; I have enough experience for both of us!" She hugged me carefully. "We're going to be great friends!" Her face lit up all of the sudden. "Does this mean I can call you Bella?"

"Oh what the hell!" I said and she squealed.

"Thank you _Bella_" She made emphasis on my name. "I'll see you tomorrow!" And she skipped out of the room.

_What the fuck did I just get myself into?_ I thought and sighed.

Tomorrow was going to be a pain in the ass!

%-%-%-%-%-%-%

Don't people in this time have their own lives? It had been just one freaking day and everyone in the whole town already knew about the "accident" in Port Angeles. And the worst part, is that half of the thing they ere saying weren't true!

_I heard that she was attacking poor little Alice and then someone came and to pull her off, they had to stab her!_ Where the fuck did they get that? Why the hell would I attack the Pixie? I fucking saved her!

Any way, today I was going to put an end to the gossip once say that Alice and me were…we were…_ friends_.

I got out of my car and all eyes were on me.

"Get a life" I said low enough so no one would hear me.

I started walking and I hadn't even taken ten steps when Alice popped up in front of me, smiling as ever. She wasn't the mess from the hospital anymore. She had make-up on and freshly washed cloths on her.

"Hi Bella!" She said enthusiastically.

"'Sup Pixie" I said involuntarily.

"Pixie?" She asked confused.

"You look just like one, all that you don't have are the little wings" I said and she smiled brightly.

"I like it!" She stepped to my side and hooked her arm in mine and we started walking over to my locker.

"So, I was thinking that we could go on a shopping trip on Friday, I really need to get new cloths and shoes to show off because I already wore my whole closet at least twice…" She kept talking, and talking, and talking about cloths and shopping and everything I wasn't interested in at all.

We finally got to my locker and she was still talking!

"Oh! And we can go out with Rose, I know she wants' to go shopping as well…"

"Wow, wow!" I said, making her stop in half her sentence. "I'm not going out with Rosalie Hale!"

"But, she's my friend" Alice pouted.

"Yeah, but not mine" I said like it was obvious, which it was, and slammed my locker door.

"But, I'm sure you'll love Rose once you get to know her!" She begged.

"I don't want to get to know your friends Alice, the fact that I'm your friend doesn't mean I'm going to friends with your friends" She pouted at me, but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"So, that's a no to sitting with us at lunch?" She asked in defeat.

"Exactly!" I ruffled her hair and she frowned. "See you in History class Pixie" And with that, I walked into my first class of the day.

It wasn't that bad to have Alice as a friend after all. When I got out of class, she was there waiting for me to keep on talking and to ask questions about me, my mom, Phil, Phoenix and everything she could think about. We even laughed a couple of times in the halls. After every class, I would take a deep breath to prepare myself for the constant talking of Alice and History class was no different, we just passed notes the whole class and tried to hide our laughter.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with us?" She asked again after class was over.

"I'm sure Pix" I said and smirked.

"Who are you going to sit with then?" She asked sad.

I shrugged. "Alone I guess"

She looked at me with disapproval. "No Bells, you're sitting with me!" She said.

"No" I said.

"Yes" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No" I said, mimicking her position.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"I have Emmett as a friend Bella; I can do this _all _day!" Alice said with a challenging smirk.

"FINE!" I yelled and went into the lunch room with a very satisfied Alice beside me.

We paid for our food and she lead the way over to where _her_ friends were seated.

I took a deep breath and followed her until she stopped.

"Hi guys! Bella will be joining us today" And with that she sat down besides Jasper and pulled out the chair besides her so I could sit there.

I sighed and sat down.

"Uhm, Alice, why exactly is she here?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

"Because she's my friend" Alice said like it was obvious.

"Really, you hang out with _that_?" She asked and laughed.

"You know Blondie, _that_ as you refer to me, saved your best friends ass yesterday, so feel a bit grateful" I smirked at her and then, proceeded to eat my lunch.

Suddenly, the chair in front of mine was pulled out and Edward sat down, as did Emmett right besides Blondie.

"Well, hello Isabella" Edward said with a smile.

I looked at him annoyed and kept on eating my lunch.

"So no you prefer to hang with us instead of jumping onto a mountain of elephant crap?" Emmett asked amused.

"Oh, don't think too highly of yourself" I said and his smile grew wider. "I'm just here because the dwarf dragged me here"

"Hey!" Alice said from besides me. "I prefer pixie better you know"

I rolled my eyes and ignored all of them except Alice.

There were still five minutes before the bell would ring, but I was already bored so I got up.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to get my stuff for biology" I said. "See ya later" And I left with my tray.

"I'll go with you" A male voice said from behind me.

_Fuck! He has the same class as me!_ Slapped myself in my mind for forgetting that.

"It's a free country" I murmured and he chuckled.

I dumped my tray and walked out with Edward right on my heels.

The halls were empty still so I didn't have the crowed to hide me.

"It's really nice of you, you know" Edward said all of the sudden.

"What is?" I asked, turning around, making him stop abruptly so he wouldn't crash into me.

"That your friends with Alice" he smiled down at me.

"Turns out I like the kid." I said and turned back around to keep walking to my locker.

"Why don't you like the rest of us?" He blurted out.

I stopped right in front of my locker and turned to him.

"Well, Rosalie is a complete bitch, I don't know Emmett nor Jasper and I find you pretty annoying" I said and smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, Rose is a bitch until you get to know her, Emmett is like a huge teddy bear and Jasper is a pretty cool guy" He answered. "Now, what did I do to be called annoying?"

"Well, you left me alone until that time in Biology, now I can't get you off my back" I opened my locker and got my book out. I slammed it and started walking again.

"It's only because I thought you were finally opening up to someone" He admitted.

"Well, I wasn't" I said and we walked in the class room, which was deserted, and took our seats.

"Could you please tell me how to earn your friendship?" He pleaded. I looked at him and say that he was being sincere. He actually wanted to be my friend.

I could take advantage of that.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" I asked all of the sudden. He looked at me confused but then answered me.

"I'm a very heave sleeper, so one time Emmett and Jasper undressed me hand cuffed me to my bed with fluffy pink hand-cuffs and put my moms make-up on my face and wrote 'SLUT' over my chest and took pictures." I was laughing by the end of the story.

"Keep going" I insisted.

"Up to this day they have kept them and they always threaten me to show them all over school if I ever do something"

"Okay, okay" I said between laughs.

"Why did you want to know?" He asked.

"Because you just blurted out all of that to me, someone who didn't know at all about this, and trusted me as to keep it a secret" I smiled at him. "If you can trust so blindly in me, you sure are someone who I can trust enough as to consider my friend, because you don't even know me and you want to be my friend" He was smiling at me.

"Does this mean we're friends?" He asked.

"Friends" I stretched out my hand.

"Friends" He took it and shook it. Again as soon as out skin touched, there was this pleasant electric current between us.

The class started to fill up with kids and the last person to come in was Mr. Banner with a T.V on top of a table with wheels. You could instantly feel the tension of the class leave as soon as we all knew that we would be watching a movie.

Mr. Banner turned off the lights and turned the T.V on. A few seconds later, the class room was illuminated by the beginning credits.

The electric current started ass soon as the movie started. It was really weird and I didn't understand how it was happening, but I really didn't mind.

The whole class just stayed quiet throughout the movie, and soon enough it was time to leave.

"Hey Bella?" Edward said when I was about to leave the class.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Two things" He said with a smile. "One, it's going to be really warm in the weekend so, we were planning to go over to the La Push beach and hang" He said.

"Cool" I nodded.

"Oh and, I would really appreciate it if you kept what I told you a secret" I laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, slut" I laughed and walked over to gym class.

Gym was torture today, as in every regular day and I was glad when it was finally over. I changed in the girls locker room and went outside to the parking lot to say goodbye to Alice.

I had been thinking about what Edward had told me (not the picture thing, I swear!) about his friends. I wasn't completely ready to trust Rosalie, but I couldn't really judge Emmett or Jasper, so I would give them a chance.

I took a deep breath and walked over to them in the parking lot.

"Hey guys" I said and they all looked at me confused except for Alice and Edward.

"Hi" Emmett said with a smile.

I turned over to Rosalie.

"Look, I know you don't like me, and believe me, I don't like you, but if I want to hang out with Alice, I'm going to have to tolerate you so, how about a truce?" I extended my hand to see if she took it.

She though it for a bit and then finally, shook my hand.

"Right back at ya" She said and let go.

Then I turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"I don't know you guys so it wasn't fare for me to talk shit about you" I said and extended my hand over to Emmett. "Friends?"

He smiled at me but didn't take my hand, he just simply picked me up and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Oh, okay" I said and he let me down laughing.

"You're funny, I've always liked you" He smiled at me and I turned to Jasper.

"Friends" He shook my hand.

"Okay, so now that that's settled" I waved at them. "See ya all tomorrow" And I walked over to my car.

"Bye Bells!" Alice yelled at me and I smiled.

Maybe I had been a bit too judgmental with these people, they all seemed pretty decent (except Blondie maybe) but I had faith that I would get to like them and hopped that we could become actual friends.

_I hope I made the right choice._ I thought and got into my car and drove off to my house to cook Charlie some dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Bella made friends! YAY! I have been waiting to write this chapter for SO long! Don't worry, just because there all friends doesn't mean that the story is getting near it's end, we still have a VERY long ride until the last chapter!<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Please, tell me what you thought of it in a review! I always read them and I even write beck, so if you have any sugestions, tell me!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I KNOW! It's been FOREVER since I uploaded and I'm really sorry! I havn't been feeling do well so I just stayed in bed but since today I was better, I made this chapter and posted it! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I'll see you guys down below!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The rest of the week was…interesting to say the least.

Edward was totally right about Emmett. He was completely awesome and you could do _anything _with his, especially pranks (his specialty) and they always turned out super awesome. He's kindda like the big brother I never had, but always wished I would have.

Jasper was great to hang out with if you just wanted to chill for a while. He's a really laid back guy and you can't help but relax when you're with him. I also noticed that he was the only one who could clam Alice down by just whispering something in her ear and she would melt in his arms. It was so sweet to see them together that sometimes; it made me want to puke.

Alice was very hyperactive at times, always talking and moving around, but she was great to be around because she could instantly put a smile in your face.

I found out that I could talk to Edward very easily. We would always go to biology together and we would talk about music or books. We really had a lot in common. He was a really good friend.

With Rosalie, I hadn't really bounded yet. She was still cold towards me, but I really didn't care at all. Edward always told me that I had to give her time that she would warm up to me. It hadn't happened yet.

I wasn't really looking forward to the trip to La Push. I hadn't been there in ages, and I don't think I was ready to go back and see some familiar faces.

You see, my father has a friend that lived down there called Billy Black. Billy is a cool dude and he was my dad's best friend.

The one that I didn't like was his son, Jacob Black.

Jacob and I were _never_ friends, in fact, we hated each other with passion. He would always through mud at my and we would start a fight that ended with both of us screaming at each other and our dads would have to separate us.

It had been years since I'd see Black and I was happy about that. I was just really hopping that I wouldn't find him there in La Push today.

Yes, today was Saturday and we were heading down to La Push. I already knew that there would be more kids from our school coming too because of the good weather, so I would have to concentrate really hard so I wouldn't end up drowning Tanya in the sea.

Although that would be fun…

I shook and continued putting on my blue bikini on. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Yep, I look__ good_ I thought.

I put on a pair of shorts, my favorite white tank top and my flip flops. I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on the top of my head. I grabbed my beach bag and looked at my alarm clock.

It was already 10:00 am. We were all going to meet in Emmett's house because he had the biggest car and since I had no clue how to get there, I would be going with Edward.

Dad had left a few hours ago already, so I directly got out of the house and locked the door.

Edward was leaning on his car, waiting for me.

"'Sup Penny head" I had given him that nickname because his hair had the same color as a penny.

"I told you to stop calling me that" He said and went around the car to open the door for me. He was complete gentleman.

"I know" I got in the car and he closed the door. It was so fun to mess with him.

He got in the driver side and started the car. We stayed silent for a while as he drove.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!" He said with a smile creping to his face.

"What?"

"The Quileute's will be setting up a stage for people to perform. Emmett, Jazz and I'll be singing, will you perform?"

"No, no no" I said shaking my head.

"Why?" He asked disappointed.

"I really don't want to, besides, I don't have a guitar with me." Yeah, great excuse Bella!

"I've got mine" He said. "Come on Bells!" He pleaded.

"I'll think about it" I lied and that's when he stopped the car.

I looked out the window and gasped.

"That's Emmett's place?" I asked in shock.

"Pretty sweet, right?" He said opening my door.

"Yeah" I said and laughed.

We were standing in front of a really modern two story house with a kindda path that lead to the front door.

It was obvious that Emmett was loaded!

"His dad has a law firm in Seattle and his mom is an architect. She designed the house" He said as he unloaded the car.

"Well, it's awesome" I said and we started walking to the front door.

We rang the doorbell and Emmett appeared at the front door and gave me a bear hug and then fist bumped Edward.

"We were putting everything in the Jeep, we'll be leaving in five" He said and grabbed everything Edward was carrying. "Come on in guys" We followed him inside and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Wow" Was all I could say.

It was absolutely beautiful. The inside was painted with a shade of cream that was beautiful in contrast with the black leather couches.

"Edward! Give Bella a tour will ya?" Emmett said from what I guess was the garage.

"Come on" Edward put his hand in my lower back and started guiding me.

"This is the kitchen" We stopped and I'm sure I was drooling. This was the kitchen of my dreams!

It was huge with wooden cupboards and a table and, and… it was just too awesome to describe.

"Let's go to the living room" Edward guided me again to room after room and it was all beautiful.

"Come on guys we have to go!" Alice yelled from downstairs. I hadn't even seen her! **(pics of Emmett's house in my profile!)**

"We're coming!" Edward said and I followed him to the garage.

Alice waved at me from the inside of Emmett's Jeep. I had already seen this monster once in school, and I really didn't know how I was going to get in it!

Rosalie was in the passenger seat. She smiled at me and then looked back at the front. Jasper was right besides Alice (as always) and waved at me.

"Hey Ed, little help?" I said once I was besides the car.

"Sure" He opened the door for me and then gave me a boost and I sat down next to Alice. Edward got in and sat next to me.

"Ready?" Emmett asked. We all said yes and he started the car and we drove off.

The whole ride was filled with screaming, laughing and nagging (mostly from Rose to Emmett) but most of all laughing.

"We're here!" Emmett said and jumped out of the car.

Edward opened the door and helped me out.

We all walked together to the burning sun and I smiled once I saw that Edward was right, they had set up a huge stage in the middle of the beach.

"Come on!" Alice yelled and grabbed my hand, dragging me so we could get a good spot to leave our things.

Almost all the school was in the beach today. There were also some natives. I was still praying that I wouldn't see _him._

Emmett came a few minutes later with all the food for the picnic.

Lunch was filled with flying food, laughing about how Rosalie complained about her hair. When we were done, all the food was finished (coff, Emmett, coff) and the boys ran over to the water although Rosalie Alice and I told them not to go in the water, they ran in it all the same.

We decided that we were going to sun bath for a while so we stripped from our cloths.

I was giving my back to the girls when I took off my cloths so Alice saw it clearly.

"Wow Bella, you never told us you had a tattoo!" She said amazed.

"Oh, right, that" I said and turned back at them. "It was a little present I gave myself when I turned eighteen." I told her with a smile.

"It's beautiful" Rosalie said.

"Thanks" The truth was that it was beautiful. It was a tattoo of a swan with its wings wide open. It was very rich in detail and it was in black and white. It was in plain view because it was right above the line of my bikini.

We stayed there for a while, just talking and laughing with each other until the guys came.

"Wow Bella!" Emmett said with a smile. "Hot tattoo"

"Thanks" I said and smiled at him.

"You have a tattoo?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, see" I pointed to my lower back and his eyes widened.

"It's… it's great" He stuttered.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Hey, you girls wanna get into the sea?" Emmett asked and looked at Rose.

"Not right now Emmett" Rosalie said. An evil smile started to form on his face.

"Emmett, don't you dare!" Rosalie said and started to get up.

"Oh come on babe!" Emmett said and started to get closer to Rosalie.

"No, Emmett McCarthy get away from my!" Rosalie shrieked and she started running away from Emmett.

Jasper already had Alice in his arms and was taking her over to the water. She was laughing and squealing. It was so cute.

I just stayed there where I was with Edward besides me.

"Aren't they just adorable?" I said to him with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, so adorable to see them that I could start puking rainbows any minute now." He said and we both laughed.

"So, do you know anyone from here?" I asked Edward.

"Unfortunately, I do" He smirked at me.

"You don't like him?" I said. "Or her"

"No, I don't really like him" He answered me.  
>"Well then, let's hope we don't see him" I laid back down and he did the same next to me.<p>

"I know we will, he usually comes to parties" He frowned.

"I can kick his ass if you want me to" He started laughing. What, you think I can't do it?"

"It's not that" He said once he was done laughing. "I just had the image in my mind."

I laughed and he did the same.

We just stayed there, watching our friends goofing around with each other and talked about anything that came up.

"Well, look who we have here" A husky voice said from behind us.

Edward frowned. "What do you want?" He asked without looking at whoever was talking to us.

"We were just walking around and say some trash lying around and we were here to through it away" The voice said. "But it turned out it was you" Some other people laughed. "And who's this?" The voice said. He was obviously referring to me.

"Just go away" Edward said, pissed now.

"You're kicking me out of my own beach?" The guy laughed.

"Look dude, everything was great until you showed…" I had gotten up and I was staring at him and my mouth fell open.

He was much taller then what I remembered and was buffer, but he still had the same face I hated.

"Bella?" Jacob asked surprised.

_Oh, fuck me!_ I yelled in frustration in my head.

"You know him?" Edward was on his feet standing next to me.

"Unfortunately, I do" I said, using his same words.

"Bella, long time no see!" Jacob had a huge grin on his face.

"Only my friends call me Bella, its Isabella to you" I said to him. His grin grew.

"Hey Jake, who is that?" A dude behind Jacob asked. He was just a bit shorter than Jacob with the same short hair, rusted skin and brown eyes, but he had a friendly smile on his face.

"This is my childhood friend, Bella" Jacob smiled again.

I scoffed. "We were never friends Black, and I told you, it's Isabella for you" I grabbed Edward by his arm. "Come on Ed" I started dragging him away but Jacob stopped me.

"What'cha doing with Cullen, Bella" He said, still not understanding that he was not my friend. "You can do much better than having him as a friend"

"Really, and you think she would be better off with you?" Edward snapped.

"You wanna finish what we started last time Cullen?" Jacob had lost his smile and was now right in Edward's face. He was much taller than Edward, but Edward didn't back away.

"Why don't we, mutt?" Edward mocked him. I say that the nick name wasn't of Jacobs licking. He was about to hit him when I got in the way.

"Get lost Jacob, I want nothing to do with you!" I yelled at him.

"Move out of the way Bella" Jacob said with a threatening voice.

"What if I don't? Are you going to hit me?" I turned my face to give him a shot at it. "Come on, hit me!" I said and I was startled when someone slapped me.

But it wasn't Jacob.

I turned my head to see who the fuck had just slapped me to see a girl with short black hair, rusted skin and a very satisfied look on her face.

"Leah Clearwater" I hissed. She was a complete bitch and we would always get into fights with each other when we were little. I couldn't stand her and she couldn't stand me.

"Isabella Swan" She hissed back.

"You are going to regret that" And without a second thought, I longed myself at her and threw her on the floor with me on top of her.

"Bitch, get off of me!" She yelled and started tugging at my hair.

I didn't do any of that bitchy stuff and directly punched her in the face.

"BELLA!" Edward was trying to get me off of Leah.

"LET ME AT HER!" I yelled, throwing punches in the air.

"OH COME ON! WE WERE JUST GETTING STARTED!" Leah yelled from her place. She had a bloody lip and whipped the blood with the back of her hand. One thing that Leah loved was a good fight.

Edward just dragged me far enough and then let me go.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled at him.

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" He said as if it was obvious.

"Does it look like I'm hurt?" I said and pointed at myself.

He looked at me. "Not really, but why did you just lunge at her?" He asked amused.

"She bitch slapped me!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, but I thought you were just going to slap her back, not hit her!" He laughed a bit.

"She had it coming, Leah is a complete bitch and I've hate her since I was thirteen." I told him. I looked over his shoulder to see that Jacob and his crew were gone. "Come on" I walked over to where our stuff was and I sat down.

"What did she do to you?" Edward asked, sitting next to me.

"She would always make fun of everything I did when we were little" I told him. "She made fun of what I was and all that shit." Edward looked at me confused.

"What do you mean "of what you were"?" He asked, confused.

I just shrugged, not really ready to tell him.

"Hey Bella, you've got some moves on you girl!" Emmett said running towards me.

"You saw that?" I asked, pointing to the spot that the fight had taken place.

"Everyone saw that" He laughed and then looked at Edward. "We have to get ready for the show bro" Edward looked at me.

"Go, I'll be in the front row, screaming your name" I said sarcastically. He laughed and got up.

"See ya later" Edward said and left with Emmett.

Five minutes later, Rosalie and Alice came back and they started asking me questions about why I had hit Leah and I answered everything as honestly as I could.

It was about nine o'clock when we started walking over to where the stage was set up. I had put my shorts back on and Alice and Rosalie were walking with me to get a good spot to see the boys. Alice was carrying a camera with her to film the performance

Edward, Emmett and Jasper came out and everyone screamed. Emmett raised his arms and shouted. He enjoyed the attention.

Emmett took his place behind the drums, Edward was in the front with a microphone and his electric guitar and Jasper was to his right with his bass. Emmett and Jazz also had microphones.

"Hello everyone, we are Breaking Dawn" Everyone creamed and Edward smiled. "This song is called 'One for the Radio'" And after he said that, they started playing.

**Here's another song for the radio!**

**Life isn't fair for the people who care**  
><strong>Stick your nose in the air and that's how you go far<strong>  
><strong>So go tell your lovers, your fathers and brothers<strong>  
><strong>Your sisters and mothers how lucky they are<strong>

**Light speed, out of my mind**  
><strong>I'm hurt, but I'll be fine<strong>  
><strong>Put you fist in the air,<strong>  
><strong>Raise your voice and declare,<strong>  
><strong>Singing: We don't care,<strong>  
><strong>(We don't care)<strong>Everyone chanted along.**  
>We don't care<br>(We don't care)**

**So here's another song for the radio**  
><strong>And here's another line from the heart<strong>  
><strong>So don't pretend you hate us when you sing along<strong>  
><strong>'Cuz we all look the same in the dark<strong>

**L.A temptations, or music sensations**  
><strong>There's great expectations that weigh on our heads<strong>  
><strong>So here's to the liars who dream and conspire<strong>  
><strong>Against the admired, we hope you drop dead<strong>

**Light speed, out of my mind  
>I'm hurt, but I'll be fine<br>Put you fist on your chest,  
>Raise your voice and protest,<br>Singing: We don't care,  
>(We don't care)<br>We don't care  
>(We don't care)<strong>

**So here's another song for the radio**  
><strong>And here's another line from the heart<strong>  
><strong>So don't pretend you hate us when we sing our songs<strong>  
><strong>'Cuz we all look the same in the dark<strong>

Everyone was chanting now, it was amazing!

**We don't, we don't care  
>We don't, we don't care<br>We don't, we don't care  
>We don't, we don't care<strong>

**Here's one for the radio**  
><strong>Here's one for the radio<strong>  
><strong>Here's one for the radio<strong>  
><strong>(one for the radio)<strong>  
><strong>Here's one for the radio<strong>

**So here's another song for the radio!**  
><strong>And here's another line from the heart<strong>  
><strong>So don't pretend you hate us when we sing our songs<strong>  
><strong>'Cuz we all look the same in the dark<strong>

**Here's another song for the radio**  
><strong>(song for the radio)<strong>  
><strong>Here's another line from the heart<strong>  
><strong>(oh oh oh oh)<strong>  
><strong>So don't pretend you hate us when you sing along<strong>  
><strong>'Cuz we all look the same in the dark<strong>  
><strong>(from the radio)<strong>  
><strong>'Cuz we all look the same, we all look the same in the dark<strong>  
><strong>(from the radio)<strong>  
><strong>'Cuz we all look the same, we all look the same in the dark<strong>

The beach erupted in applause and screams.

I was screaming along with Rosalie and Alice, they were just so good!

Edward thanked everyone and got down from the stage, followed by Emmett and Jasper while another band, which was composed by members of the Quileute tribe, occupied the stage. I didn't even notice them; I was too busy congratulating the guys.

"You guys were awesome!" I said and Emmett laughed.

"Everyone already knew the song, that's why they sang along." Jasper told me.

"Did you get it all on tape?" Edward asked Alice.

"Yep" She said with a big smile. I looked at them confused. "Edward likes to post their performances on YouTube, he's positive that maybe someone important will see it" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey! It might happen someday!" Edward said in his defense and I laughed.

"Let's go home" Emmett said, already carrying everything over to the Jeep. "I'm hungry" We all laughed and followed him.

We went over to his house to get Edward's car, and once we had said goodbye to every one, we were off to our houses.

We talked the whole ride home about his band, Breaking Dawn. I thought that it was awesome that they made there own music and Edward started telling me stories of the first years of the band that made me crack up.

He left me at my place and then he drove just a few seconds to his house. I waved at him from my front porch and he waved back. I got inside and started making dinner for Charlie and I.

After dinner, I found myself humming the song 'One for the Radio' in my head and when I went back to my room I searched in YouTube for more of their songs since they uploaded them to this site.

I listened to about five songs and then I went to bed.

That night was the first night I had a dream about Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP!* She had a dream about Edward!<strong> **Yeah, I know she once saw green** **but she didn't know it was Edward who she was dreaming about.**

**So? what did you guys think? Lved it? Hated it? Please leave me all your**** comments in a review!**

**XOX****O**

**Male!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is! Chapter 8 of IMW! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well! I will see you guys down below!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

A week had passed already since the thing at the Beach and thankfully, Edward hadn't asked anything about Leah or Jacob. I really don't like talking about that at all so I was thankful.

We were now beginning December which meant every girl in school was getting ready for the winter ball. I wasn't really going to go and when I told Alice, she completely freaked.

"What do you mean you're not going?" She snapped at me, still hanging a poster on the wall.

"I'm not going, simple as that" I helped her out with the poster. They were for Rosalie's campaign to be the 'winter queen'.

"But you have to go!" She whined. "You have to vote for Rose!"

I sighed. "She already has enough votes, she'll be fine without one" I told her and started walking so we could hang the next poster.

"It'll make a huge difference!" She said. "You're already starting to grow on Rose, this could easily ruin that!" It was true. Rose and I had started bonding a bit more each day and you could say that we were kindda like friends now.

"I can show up for just one minute to vote for her" I argued. I stopped and Alice started hanging the next poster.

"But it'll be so much fun!" She insisted. I sighed.

"Alice, I don't even have a date" I tried to use that as an excuse, but Alice wouldn't take it.

"I could easily get you one or we could all go as a group of friends" She tapped the poster and started walking again. I followed. "You know, everyone dances with everyone"

"Alice, I said I'm not going" I said.

"What if I get you a date?" She turned around and started walking backwards through the busy halls. We were in study hall so we had nothing important to do.

"I really doubt you could." I smirked at her. "No one here likes me."

"I like you" She said with a big childish smile.

"You don't count" We stopped again and hung another poster.

"Come on Bells" She stopped and looked at me. "If I get you a date, will you go?" She gave me her best puppy eyes.

"Oh come on Alice, that's so not fare!" I said and closed my eyes. She always used that look to get whatever she wanted.

She whimpered and that did it for me.

"Fine!" I sighed and she clapped her little hands together. "But only if you get me a date!"

"Oh, believe me, I will" She smirked evilly at me. The bell rang. "Let's go, we have to go to History!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

History was uneventful to say the least and when the bell finally rang, Alice and started walking to the lunch room. She had taken her phone out in the middle of class and had started texting someone who she clamed was Jasper.

We bout our food and went to sit with our friends. It was still a bit weird for me to actually have anyone to sit with at lunch, but I was getting used to it.

"I saw the posters girls" Rose said as soon as we sat down. "They look great"

"Thanks Rose" Alice and I said at the same time.

Everything went by as usual. I was sitting next to Edward so everyone could sit next to their couple and we laughed at Emmett's jokes and just simply talked.

"Oh Edward!" The most annoying voice in the world said behind us.

We all stopped talking and looked at Tanya that had taken a chair and sat next to him.

"What do you want?" Rosalie said in disgust. She really hated Tanya with all her soul.

"No one talked to you Hale" Tanya spat and then turned to smile at Edward. "Aren't you going to invite me somewhere?" Tanya had a lock of her hair in between her fingers and was twirling it.

"Uhh…" Edward really didn't have much to say. "No…"

"You have to ask me to go to the dance with you silly!" Tanya gave a super fake laugh and slapped Edward playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm not going to invite you" Edward said slowly, just so she could understand the first time.

"What do you mean?" She asked surprised.

"That he's not taking you" Alice said with a smile. "Do we really have to repeat everything to you honey?"

"Of course he's taking me!" Tanya said. "Right Eddie?"

"First of all, don't call me Eddie" Edward started. "And second, I already have a date"

Tanya looked really surprised and I was too actually. Edward had grown to become my best friend and I had no clue he already had a date.

"Oh really?" Tanya had stood up. "Who?"

"Her" Edward was pointing at someone and it took me a moment to actually know who he was talking about.

"What?" Tanya and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm taking Bella" Edward looked at me and winked.

"You're taking that bitch?" Tanya said pointing at me.

"Hey! Be careful about who you call bitch slut" I said.

"I can't believe you're taking her!" Tanya said. She huffed and walked away, mumbling something about 'revenge'. I couldn't really laugh because I wasn't in the mood.

"You were joking when you said you were taking me right?" I said, looking at Edward. In that very second, the bell rang.

"Come on, let's go" Edward stood up and started walking away. I said bye to everyone and walked behind him.

"You have some really big explaining to do mister" I said once I had caught up with him.

"Look, Alice texted me and told me you needed a date to the dance or else you weren't going to go, and since I was going to ask you anyway…" He trailed off and we got into the Biology class and sat down. No one was here yet.

_That evil pixie!_ I thought and looked back at Edward.

"Look, we'll only go as friends" He said. "We're all going to the dance together but with our respectful date"

"I don't know…" I said.

"Come on Bella! We're friends right?" I nodded. "That's all we're going to be, the only thing that's going to change is that we're going to be dancing" He smiled.

I thought for a minute and then I remembered the promise I had made with Alice. She had gotten me a date so now I had to go.

"Fine" He smiled at me. "But I really suck at dancing"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He smirked at me. The class room had started to fill up and we shut up and listened to the teacher.

I had a lot of time to prepare myself for the dance, I mean, it was the day before the winter holidays started so I was sure the days would drag on, right? Right?

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

The days had _not_ dragged on.

I was now sitting in front of Alice's mirror in her bathroom in a towel and looking at the white bag that had my dress in it.

Rose and I had stayed over at Alice's place for the night so we could get ready for the dance the next day. Rose and Alice were already putting their make-up on and I still didn't have my dress on.

"Hurry up Bells; we have to do your hair and make-up!" Rose said from behind the door.

I sighed. "I'll be there in a minute." I got up from the little stool and opened the bag that had my dress in it. I took it out and put it gently on, and then I turned to look at myself in the full length mirror that was on the door.

The dress was gorgeous. It was a pale green and strapless that fell right to me knees. It had a black bow on the waist and on the bow itself there were little bits of fake diamonds to make it sparkle. It hugged my figure until it hit my lower back and it fell loose. It was beautiful.

I walked out and Alice and Rose smiled.

"You look so good!" Alice said and smiled. Rose nodded and then gestured me to sit down so they could do my hair and make-up.

I could see Alice and Rose because of the mirror I was in front of. Alice had a super cute purple strapless dress that had a heart neckline that was filled with purple little gems. There was a ribbon right under her boobs so that the dress fell loosely to her knees. Her hair was spiked neatly around her face and she had light make-up, which made her look even more of a pixie.

Rose was wearing a black strapless dress and hers too had a ribbon right under her boobs and the fabric fell to her knees loosely. The part on top of the ribbon was filled with black glass that made it sparkle under the light. She was wearing dark eye-shadow and a light red lip-stick. Her hair fell in curls to the middle of her back. She looked perfect. **(All dresses will be in my profile!)**

"There, finished" Rosalie said and smiled.

I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. I had a dark shade of green eye-shadow with that smoky effect I could never give myself, pink lip-gloss and mascara.

"Wow" Was all I could say.

"You look perfect!" Alice said and her and Rose high fived. The door bell rang that same second and Alice handed me my shoes. They were black high heels that strapped around my ankle.

I put them on quickly and we all walked downstairs. I took in a big breath and Alice opened the door.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all standing there in their tuxes.

Alice and Rose kissed Em and Jazz ass soon as they could. Edward and I smiled at each other.

"You look beautiful" He said. I blushed just a tiny bit.

"You're not so bad either" He laughed.

"Come on, we're taking the Jeep!" Emmett boomed and we all walked out to the car.

We were at the school in no time. You could hear the music coming from the GYM from where we were standing. We walked slowly over to the doors and got in.

Everyone was there already, dancing to some song I couldn't really recognize, the walls were decorated with paper snowflakes and there was a box that had a sign on top that said 'Vote for your winter queen and king!'

"Let's dance!" Alice yelled at Jasper so he would hear her over the music. He dragged him to the dance floor, followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

"What do you say, do we dance and look like complete idiots, or do we sit down and chat for a while?" Edward asked me with a smirk.

"Let's find a table" He laughed and we walked over to an empty table.

We sat down and we started talking. It was so easy to talk to him, I loved to do it. We would completely lose track of time and sometimes we wouldn't have the chance to say what we were planning to say in the first place, so once it was night time, he would go out to his balcony and I would go to my window and we would talk to each other through notes like in that song 'You Belong with Me' only without the 'I love you' thing.

These past few nights had been very weird for me because I had been dreaming about Edward almost every night and the dreams were all the same. Edward and I were at the beach, cuddling together, watching the sunset and we would kiss just as the sun would come down. I don't know why, but I always woke up happy from those dreams.

Two days ago, I had started to think my subconscious was telling me something really obvious that I wouldn't accept. I mean, yeah I was really happy when I saw him, and yeah, I smiled whenever he smiled at me and yes, I always wanted to see him, but he was just a friend to me as I was just a friend to him. But it was still weird for me to feel all these things because I knew that this was not the was a friend should feel. I didn't feel the same way towards Jasper or Emmett. I just enjoyed Edwards company much more that there's. I was really confused, but I hadn't said anything to Alice or Rose. I didn't want to think what my feelings were about.

In that same second, 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat came on.

"Wanna dance?" Edward asked, getting up and stretching his hand.

"Sure" I grabbed his and felt the same electric spark that passed between us whenever we touched. Another thing I liked, when he touched me.

We walked over to the dance floor and he twirled me around. I smiled at him and we started dancing in a smile circle.

I really liked this song. I actually knew the song on my guitar, but it was like I had never heard the lyrics of the chores before.

_It starts in my toes  
>and I crinkle my nose<br>where ever it goes I always know  
>that you make me smile<br>please stay for a while now  
>just take your time<br>where ever you go._

Edward was smiling down at me and it hit me like a tone of bricks the second I looked into his green eyes.

The dreams, the comfort, the longing to be near him that had been there for a while now but that I had never given much thought to. I had had these feelings for Edward for a while now, but they were hidden in the back of my mind, not letting them out because of my fear of making friends, but now that Edward was my _best friend_ who knew almost everything about me, I just knew it when I looked into those warm green eyes.

I _liked_ Edward. I _liked_ liked him. I had just noticed it, but the feelings had been there since I had dreamt about him that night after the beach.

The song came to an end and he let me go and I instantly missed his touch.

"There going to announce the winners now" Edward said and he turned us to the front of the GYM.

The nominees were in the front of the room. I could care less that Tanya was wearing the sluttyest dress in the world. I didn't cheer when Rose and Emmett won. I was still shocked with the realization of a while ago.

I liked Edward; I liked him as more than a friend.

But I didn't _love_ him, did I?

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP!* Bella likes Pennyhead! But does she love him? You guys will have to keep reading to know what will happen now that she knows what she actually feels!<strong>

**So, love it? hate it? please tell me in a simple review! **

**PS: I don't really know how all that dance things work because here in Argentina, we don't have them (or at least not in my school) so I am really sorry if I made any kind of mistake!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, here is the ninth chapter of IMW, I hope you guys like it! To tell you all the truth, I don't really think it's a good chapter, but I leave you guys to judge it! I will se you all down below.**

**PS: I always wonder if you guys actually read this thingy in the begining and at the end of my chapters! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Winter break had begun and with it had come the first snow fall!

Everyone was excited with this except for me. Clumsy people and ice never really got along.

So, two weeks ago had been the winter dance and now I was sitting here, with nothing to do with my notebook open and my guitar in hand. Yes, I had written a song for Edward, okay? Sue me!

It wasn't one of my best works, but I was fine with knowing that now I had my feeling written down on a piece of paper that would never leave this room.

I left my guitar in its case and my notebook on my bookshelf and then I just sat there, with nothing to do at all.

Charlie was gone. He had gone down to La Push in the morning and he was going to stay there over night to see the game with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I could have tagged along, but that would have meant that I had to spend time with Leah and Jacob, and I really didn't feel like breaking some ones nose, so I had stayed in the house.

I couldn't hang out with Alice because she had a date with Jasper tonight and that meant that she would be preparing herself all day, and Rose had the house to herself so she would be spending some _quality time_ with Emmett so I couldn't have any girls night.

I could hang out with Edward, but I think he was doing something with his parents.

In that very second, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said once I had picked up.

"_Hey Bella_" Edward said from the other line.

"'Sup Penny-head" I said. I was trying not to hyperventilate because of his laugh.

"_Nothing much_" He said. "_I'm going to be home in about five minutes, and since our friends are all hanging out with their couples, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place and watch a movie_" I was about to pass out. Edward had practically asked me out, I mean, he didn't really know but it didn't matter!

"Yeah, sure" I said, keeping my cool. "I'll see you there"

"'_Kay, see ya_" And he hung up.

I got out of bed and started to look in my dresser to find something to wear. After a while, I gave up and just put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a shirt and a red turtle neck sweater.

I put on my boots and went downstairs and looked out the window. His car was already parked in his drive way.

I got out of the house, locking the door behind me, and walked over to Edward's place.

I rang the doorbell and a minute later, Edward opened the door and smiled.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" He said and moved out of the door. "Come on, I got "Friends with Benefits" I walked in and went into the living room. The movie's menu could be seen on the T.V, there was a blanket on the couch and two hot chocolates on the coffee table.

"Cool" I sat on the couch and Edward did the same. He leaned back and threw his arm on the back of the couch and grabbed the remote.

He started the movie and I grabbed my hot chocolate. I had heard that this movie was great and it was. We laughed in various occasions and we talked sometimes about shit that was obvious that would happen.

Edward had gotten a bowl of popcorn when we were half way through the movie and it was almost empty. I stuck my hand in it to grab some more when I suddenly grabbed Edwards hand instead and felt the electric current that always passed through us when we touched. I had asked myself in various occasions if he felt it too, but I never knew and I wasn't going to ask.

Edward looked down at our hands and back to me. I started to let go, but he grabbed my hand tighter. He looked at our hands again, then my eyes and finally, my lips. He moved the bowl away and started to move closer, and closer. My breath was caught in my throat and I was sure that my heart had just skipped a beat.

Was he going to kiss me? Was this going to be my first kiss?

I looked into his eyes and just when our lips were just an inch away, we heard the door open. Edward let go of my hand and sighed, moving away.

"Edward, honey?" Esme came into the living room. "Oh, hello Bella" She gave me a bright smile. She had her caramel hair tied up in a pony tale and she was wearing some gym clothes.

"Hi Esme" I said.

"What movie were you guys watching?" She asked and looked at the screen to see that the credits were now on.

"Friends with Benefits, you know, the one that Alice had given me" Edward said.

"Oh yeah, that's one hell of a movie" She said and smiled at us. "Well, I'm going to be in my bedroom if anyone needs me" And with that, she left.

I looked at Edward. "I should probably go" I said.

He gave me a small smile. "Okay" I got up and we walked together to the door.

"Bye" I said once he opened the door.

"Bye" He said. I started walking over to my house and went inside. I walked into my room and closed the curtains.

I fell in my bed and sighed deeply.

Edward had almost kissed me. He was about to kiss me but Esme came in.

Had I imagined that? Had it really happened? I would sometimes daydream, was that just that? A fucking daydream?

I sighed in frustration. What was I going to do now? Were we going to talk about it? Was he going to pretend like it ever happened? If it had even happened at all.

There was only one thing that I was completely sure of now.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

"No way!" Alice said. She and Rose were currently sitting in my bed.

"I'm not even sure if it really happened" I told her. I had told him everything about yesterday and about the days before and well, everything.

"Wait, do you love him?" Alice asked. I blushed, giving her the answer.

"Yes!" Rose yelled. "You owe me twenty bucks!" She had a big smile on her face.

"What?" I looked at Alice and Rose.

"We kindda had a little bet going on…" Alice said, looking down.

"You were betting on me?" I asked, surprised.

"Alice said that you were totally going to fall in love with Edie after Christmas, I said that it was totally obvious that it would happen before because you were already showing signs, and I won!" Rose looked very satisfied with herself.

I shrugged, not really caring. "What do I do?" I asked, desperate.

"How about you tell him what you feel?" Rose said with a shrug.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"He so does." Alice said with a small smile.

"How the fuck do you know?" I looked at her and she shrugged.

"I just do Bells!" She came closer. "Look honey, it's completely obvious he likes you if he tried to kiss you, I thought you were a bit more inelegant" I thought what she said. She was right, if he had tried to kiss me that meant he liked me.

"You're right" I sighed.

"I usually am" Her smile grew. "Now, I suggest you tell him at Christmas"

"So soon?" I looked at her, shocked. Christmas was only five days away!

"It's a great idea" Rose finally spoke again. "You can make him a song and everything!"

"We can help!" Alice said, all cheerful.

"I actually already have a song" I whispered. They looked at me surprised.

"Well, give it girl!" Rose had her hand stretched out. I got up and grabbed my notebook, passing through the pages until I found the song and gave them the notebook. Ali and Rose read the lyrics and their faces lit up.

"Is this really how he makes you feel?" Alice asked once she was done reading.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said and blushed.

"Okay, here's the plan" Rose looked at both of us. "We make the guys take Edward away and we use their little recording studio that is in the attic."

"They have a recording studio?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, they use it all the time" Rose said, not giving it much importance. "So, we make the guys drag Edward away and we record Bella's song so she can give it to Edward as a Christmas present." Alice was nodding as Rose talked. "We can make Jasper stay with us so he can help us record."

"But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I thought that we had already talked about that!" Alice said annoyed.

"Okay, okay!" I said. "So, when do we do all of this?"

"Tomorrow" Rose said. She already had her phone out and she was texting Emmett.

"Okay, tomorrow it is."

"Is he gone already?" I asked the girls. We were all in my kitchen, waiting for Edward to go meet up with Emmett. Jasper was with us, already informed of our plan.

"He's getting into his car." Rose said, looking out the window. "Okay, he's driving away" She paused. "Okay, he's gone, let's go!" Alice, Rose, Jasper and I left my house and walked the short distance that separated my house from Edward's.

Alice rang the doorbell and Esme came into view.

"Oh girls, Jasper hello" Esme gave us a sweet smile. "Edward just left"

"Yeah, we know" Alice said.

"We were wondering if we could use the guys recording studio, we wanna make a Christmas present for Edward" Rose informed her.

"Oh, of course you can!" Her smile grew. "I won't tell him, don't worry."

"Thanks Esme" We all said at the same time and walked up to the attic.

I had never been up there before, so I really didn't know what to expect so you wouldn't believe my surprise when I found a completely professional recording studio.

"Wow" I said.

"It was my same reaction when I first came here" Jasper said and smiled at me. "Okay girl, go in there, rehearse a bit how it's going to be and then we'll record." He sat down on the chair that was in front of a bunch of buttons and we went inside.

The girls had read the song until they had memorized it, but I still had made copies, just in case. After practicing two times, we were ready.

"Can I ad a little speech or something?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell you when I start recording." He pressed some buttons and a few minutes later, he made a sign and I started talking.

"I made this song for you Edward I have recorded it just so I can make it in a CD and you can hear it whenever you want, so, yeah, I hope you like it." I said awkwardly.

I nodded towards the girls and then, I started singing.

**Feels like I have always known you**

**And I swear I dreamt about you**

**All those endless nights I was alone**

**It's like I've spent forever searching**

**Now I know that it was worth it**

**With you it feels like I am finally home**

**Falling head over heels**

**Thought I knew how it feels**

**But with you it's like the first day of my life**

**Cuz you leave me speechless**

**When you talk to me**

**You leave me breathless**

**The way you look at me**

**You manage to disarm me**

**My soul is shining through**

**Can't help but surrender**

**My everything to you**

**I thought I could resist you**

**I thought that I was strong**

**Somehow you were different from what I've known**

**I didn't see you coming**

**You took me by surprise and**

**You stole my heart before I could say no**

**Falling head over heels**

**Thought I knew how it feels**

**But with you it's like the first day of my life**

**You leave me speechless**

**When you talk to me**

**You leave me breathless**

**The way you look at me**

**You manage to disarm me**

**My soul is shining through**

**I can't help but surrender**

**Oh no**

**My everything to you**

**You leave me speechless**

**(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)**

**You leave me breathless**

**(it's something that you do I can't explain)**

**I run a million miles just to hear you say my name**

**Baby**

**You leave me speechless**

**You leave me breathless**

**The way you look at me**

**You manage to disarm me**

**My soul is shining through**

**I can't help but surrender**

**My everything to you**

"Marry Christmas, love ya Penny-head" I finished. A few minutes passed and the Jasper said.

"There, it's recorded. Give me some time and I'll burn it in a CD."

We waited some time, I don't really know how long and then, finally, Jasper gave me a little box that had my CD in it.

"Thanks Jazz." I said and smiled at him.

"No problem Bella" He said and smiled back at me.

We all left after that so Edward wouldn't find us in his house. When I got to my place, I grabbed a permanent marker and wrote the title of the song on the CD. _Speechless._

I left the CD on my night stand and then went downstairs to start making dinner for Charlie and all the time, I was just hopping that Edward would like the song.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* I don't know why it was so hard for me to write this! Anyway, the song is called Speechless and it's by The Veronicas I hope yoy guys liked it! (disclaimer<strong>, I do not own the song, it is owned by The Veronicas!)<strong>  
><strong>

**So, love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in a review please!  
><strong>

**Oh and, Happy New years Eve! (here in Argentina it's already the 31st, I don't know what day it is in your country!)**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! I haven't updated in so long! I am extremely sorry you guys! I promise I will try to update sooner! It's just that I have so much to do and my friends don't leave me any time to write because they want go go out almost every day...**

**Well, anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter that you have wated for! I will see you guys down below!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

I had finally finished all my Christmas shopping and I still had four days to spear! I know, it's not very impressive, but I usually do last minute shopping. There's no need to mention that Alice had to drag me over to the mall because I was just lazy, but at least got it all done!

I had gotten a new fishing rod for Charlie, a necklace for Esme, a medicine book Alice told me that Carlisle wanted, the newest pair of Gucci high heels for Rose, a book about the Civil War for Jasper (that's all he ever talked about) a new football for Emmett because he had hung his in a tree (really smart of him) I had gotten Alice a make-up seat that look extremely professional and of course the CD for Edward.

Today we would all meat up at my house because everyone always whined about how they had never seen my place, so we would be watching a movie Emmett was going to pick out.

I had made a bunch of sandwiches and cleaned the living room. I knew they wouldn't be so surprised because I didn't live in a freaking mansion like they did; Renee was the one with all the money, not Charlie.

Everything was set up in the living room and I was about to sit down and wait when the doorbell rang. I went over the door and opened it.

Alice and Edward were standing there. Alice with skinny white jeans and a green blouse and high heels and Edward was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped and hugged me.

"Hi Ali" I said and hugged her.

"Hi Bella" Edward said and smiled.

"Hello Penny head" I said and his smile grew. Right then, Rose, Jazz and Em came.

"Hey Swan!" Emmett bummed and gave me his typical bear hug. Jasper waved at me and Rose hugged me.

"Your house in very cute!" Alice said, looking around the living room. "I like the pictures!"

Right above the T.V there were pictures of me through out the years, ending in last years school picture.

"Thanks" I said and then looked at Emmett. "What movie did you bring?"

He smiled. "Scream!"

"I already say that one" Edward said. Emmett's smile grew.

"No, not the one of the guy with a mask, the Chinese Scream" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"A fucking Chinese scary movie? Those are the most scary ones!" I really didn't like scary movies, I had hated them since the time I watched The Ring when I was fucking eight years old!

"What, little Bella is scared?" He said in a mocking voice.

I frowned and took the movie from him and put it in the DVD player. We all sat on the couch and on the floor.

I had made two bowls of popcorn, one for Emmett because he ate like a bear and then the other bowl for the rest of us. I gave Emmett his bowl and I started the movie.

It was scary as shit! Emmett, the motherfucker, wasn't scared of anything so he just laughed every time we would scream. Alice had her head buried in Jasper's chest, just like Rose had hers in Emmett's. Every time something became too scary, I would grab Edwards hand and squeeze.

We finally finished the movie and no body moved.

"Wasn't it awesome?" Emmett boomed after a bit and laughed.

"You dumbass, I won't be able to sleep!" Alice said and slapped Emmett's arm.

"Hey!" Emmett said and rubbed his arm

"Yeah Emmett!" Rosalie said and slapped him.

"Hey! Stop hitting me!" Emmett whined and I laughed.

"It was actually pretty good" I said and Emmett smiled at me.

"So, what do we do now?" Edward asked.

"Well…."Alice started.

"We are going on a double date, so how about you guys do whatever single guys do while we go out?" Rosalie said and smiled at me.

_Those bitches!_ I thought. They were leaving me with Edward on purpose!

"Okay, we can go to my place?" Edward looked at me.

"Yeah, sure" I said and we all started to walk out.

"Fuck you!" I whispered in Rosalie's ear when I passed her and she giggled.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all got into Emmett's Jeep and drove off while Edward and I walked into his house.

"Mom is in Seattle with a client and Dad is in the hospital" Edward said once we were in his living room.

"What does your mom do?" I asked.

"She does interior design" He said. "Sometimes she goes away to take measures and all that shit."

"Oh, okay" I said and we fell in silence. I really wanted to talk to him about our almost kiss, but I didn't have the guts to bring it up.

"You want me to show you my piano?" Edward asked, pointing at the stairs.

"Yeah, sure" I said and followed him. We walked up the stairs to the third floor and stopped at a door that said "Piano Room"

Edward opened the door and we walked into a room with wooden walls and a golden carpet. There were some papers on the floor, but I didn't pay any attention to them because in the middle of the room there was the most beautiful grand piano I had ever laid my eyes on.

"Wow" I whispered and walked over to it, touching the ivory keys. "Can you play something for me?" I asked Edward, turning around to find him right behind me.

"I was actually hoping that you could play something for me" He said and smiled.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Oh, come on Bella!" He whined. "Just one song, then I can play if you want me to."

I thought it over for a minute. It had been a while since I had played the piano because I was too concentrated on the guitar and this piano was much better than the key board I had at home.

"Okay, fine, just one piece." I said and he smiled at me. We both sat on the bench.

"Okay, start" Edward said. I placed my fingers on the keys and I started playing.

Edward looked at me the whole time I played. You would think that I would get nervous being under his constant stare, but I really didn't notice. The song I was playing sounded magical in this piano, while in my key board it sounded all wrong. The piece I was playing was written by me. I had written in when I was about fifteen. I would always play it for my mother whenever she asked me to and I would gladly do so. I loved playing it, but what I loved the most was to see the smile on her face and she would sometimes have tears in her eyes.

The song came to an end and we stayed in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was a peaceful silence.

"That was beautiful." Edward whispered after a while.

"It's my mother's favorite." I whispered back. "I wrote it when I was fifteen."

"You made this?" He asked, surprised. I nodded with a shy smile.

"No one has ever heard it besides Renee and her husband" He looked at me in wonder.

"Can you play it again?" I saw adoration in his eyes as he said those words, so I played it again for him. Again, he just looked at me.

When I finished playing he just looked at me. I looked into his beautiful green eyes.

_Please kiss me._ I thought, just praying that he could read my mind.

He gave me that smile that I loved and I smiled back.

"You're perfect" He whispered so low that I almost didn't hear him. I blushed lightly.

He leaned down slowly. I still had my eyes on his. He was leaning down and again, just like last time, his lips were just inches away, when my fucking phone rang!

He sighed and pulled away. He stood up and walked over to the window.

I didn't look at him. I looked at the caller ID on my phone and sighed in frustration when I saw who was calling.

"What Alice?" I hissed.

"How is it going?" She asked cheerfully.

"Perfectly until you interrupted!" I hissed lowly so Edward wouldn't hear me.

"I told you not to call!" I heard Rosalie say.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Bells! Call me when you get home!" She said and the call ended.

"So, it was going perfectly huh?" I turned around to see that Edward was again sitting next to me.

"Well, kindda" I whispered.

We stayed in silence for a moment.

"Bella" I looked at Edward. He was smiling at me. "Now it's my turn to play."

I smiled and he put his own fingers on the keys and he started playing the most beautiful tune.

"You inspired this." He whispered at me.

"Me?" He nodded. I couldn't believe he had made a song for me. It was just extremely beautiful. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and falling down my cheeks. We didn't say anything for the rest of the song. He was extremely concentrated on the piano. I looked at how his fingers moved on the keys and then the song came to a soft end.

"You're crying" He said and dried my tears with his thumb.

"It was beautiful." I whispered.

"Just like you" He whispered back and without hesitation, he leaned into me and finally, his lips touched mine.

His lips were warm and soft against mine. He caught my bottom lip between his and we moved our lips together. When we both needed to take a breath, Edward put his forehead against mine and grabbed both of my hands.

"You have absolutely no idea how long I have been waiting to do that" He whispered and I smiled at him.

"You have no idea now idea how long I have waited for you to finally do that" He chuckled and kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>And hello again! OMFG! EDWARD AND BELLA KISSED! FINALLY! I really wanted to put the kiss part in this chapter and I mean, it's been long enough, ten chapters is a good time for them to kiss, right? Im really sorry that the chapter is short! I'll try to do it longer next time!<strong>

**PS: the songs in this chapter are "Moonlight" (the song that Bella Plays) and "A River Flows in You" (the song that Edward plays) both by Yiruma. I know that ussualy, A river flows in you is Esme's song, but I just love it so much!**

**Okay so, love it? Hate it? Leave me a review please!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here it is (finally) the 11th chapter to my story. I am so sorry for the wait you guys, but I just have a lot to do right now, but here it is and I hope that the wait was worth it! **

**I will see you guys down bellow!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

We stayed there in the piano room for about two hours, just talking, Laughing, playing music and of course kissing. There was a lot of kissing.

Alice didn't call again, which I was glad for, I still wanted to kill her for the first call. We were in our own little bubble, just enjoying this alone time we had together.

"Oh, come on!" Edward said and I laughed.

"I'm telling you, it's the truth!" He looked at me surprised.

"It's impossible that a girl like you has never had a boyfriend!" I blushed.

"Maybe my lack of social skills got in the way, you know I didn't make any friends back in Phoenix!" I rolled my eyes at him. We had been talking about this for the last ten minutes.

"Did guys at least try?" He asked. I rolled me eyes again.

"They tried, but after a while, they got the hint that I didn't make any friends." Edward became serious again.

"You never really told me why you don't make friends" He said.

"Yes I did, I don't trust people" I said nervously.

"Yeah, I know that!" It was his turn to roll his eyes at me. "But I mean, why don't you trust people" I looked away from him. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him again.

"You'll think it's stupid" I whispered.

He kissed my nose. "Of course I won't" He whispered. I sighed. "Please Bella"

I looked into his eyes. "You promise you won't leave?" I asked. He nodded.

"I would never leave" He kissed me nose lightly.

I took a deep breath. "Fine" I said and he gave me a soft smile.

"It all started when I was fourteen. I never really had many friends, but I had three when I was thirteen, of course, they were in Phoenix. I also had a friend here" Edward looked at me confused. "You actually know him" He was even more confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"Jacob fucking Black" I said and his eyes widened. "Yeah, I know! Anyway, he was my only friend here in Forks and I would hang out with him when I came here to spend my summers and we would play in the beach and all that shit, he was actually my best friend. But, when we started growing up, he also started hanging out with the kids in La Push when I was in Phoenix with my mom. I never liked them because they would drink and do all that shit and since I was the daughter of the Chief of Police, they never hang out with me, but they liked Jake. So, over the years, he started to change. We were only twelve and he had already had a beer for God's sake! When I came to town, he acted different with me and one day, he introduced me to Leah. She hated me from the start because in her eyes, I would end up putting them all behind bars." I rolled my eyes. "So, one day when we were fourteen, my mom had decided that she would come along with me so she could visit Sue Clearwater because they were friends. So, I was with Jake in the front yard when Leah showed up. She stayed with us, trying to make Jake leave and go with her, but Jake wouldn't leave so, he stayed with me and Leah. We started getting cold, so we went in the house, but we heard whispers in the living room." I swallowed. "It was my mom and dad, they were fighting about something. We got closer because I was curious to know what was going on. I wish I wouldn't have." Edward looked at me. "Go on" He said.

I took a deep breath. "They were talking about telling me something. Dad said that it wasn't the right time and mom said that they had too.

"We have to tell her someday Charles_"_ Mom had said. _"_What if she wants to meet her?_"_

"I just think we should wait at least another year._"_ Dad was pleading. _"_Just give her one more year._"_

I didn't understand a word they were saying. I wanted to ask them, but I knew that they wouldn't tell me, so Leah, Jake and I stayed in our hiding place. I had asked them to leave, but Leah just glared at me and kept watching, so they stayed.

"I came here so we could tell her together!_"_ Mom hissed.

"You can come back next year!_"_ Dad hissed back.

"Charles, I think she's old enough to find out that she…" I stopped talking.

"That she what Bella?" Edward asked. I looked away. "I won't think it's stupid"

I sighed. "They were arguing about when it would be a right time to tell me that I was adopted." Edwards eyes widened. "Yeah, I'm adopted. No one would really notice because I looked like Charlie and Renne, but there are no pictures of my mom being pregnant or of me before I was two years old. I had never given any thought of the chance that I was adopted, so I never noticed." I said. "I had ran out of the room, shocked and with tears in my eyes. Leah had started mocking me, saying that my real mother didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough. Jacob did nothing to defend me, and instead, started mocking me too. That was the first time I had hit Leah, so she would shut the fuck up. Of course, my parents grounded me and then we talked about what I had heard. I still loved them to death, because they had actually saved me, but I no longer made friends because if my best friend that I had known my whole life turned his back on me just because I was adopted, other kids could be worse if the found out." I looked at him. "I stopped coming here so I wouldn't see Jacob or Leah."

"That son of a bitch!" Edward muttered. "I'm going to rip his…"

"Edward, don't" I said and he looked at me confused. "He hasn't bothered me with it again, and I can handle Leah" I smiled at him and he relaxed.

"One question" Edward said. I looked at him.

"Go on."

"Have you ever tried looking for her?" Edward asked softly.

"Who, my real mom?" He nodded. "Not at all."

"Why not?"

"Why, should I?" I asked him. "She gave me up, I wasn't good enough"

"Don't say that!" Edward said and hugged me. "For all you know, she couldn't take care of you and she wanted a better future for you" I hugged Edward back.

"You're right" I whispered. "Can we please change the topic before I get depressed?"

"Of course" He smiled down at me.

We ended up in his living room watching a movie. He had his arm around me and I had my head on his shoulder.

We heard the door open and four pair of footsteps came in the house.

"Edward, I thought you knew better than to watch my favorite movie and not…" Alice came storming in and stopped when she saw in what position we were. One second later she started squealing, clapping and jumping.

"What, what's the…" Rosalie came and saw us. She started jumping along with Alice.

I rolled my eyes at them and Edward just laughed.  
>"Finally dude, I won't have to hear you saying how Bella will never be yours!" Emmett said and smiled at us.<p>

"You thought I would never be yours?" I asked, looking at Edward surprised.

"Well, yeah, kindda" He said and smiled. "But now I know I was wrong."

"You sure were" I said and gave him a peck in the lips. Alice squealed again.

"Look at you, you are so adorable!" Rose said and I laughed.

"Come on Bella, we have to go to your place!" Alice said and walked over to me, grabbing my hand.

"What, no!" I said, taking my hand away from hers. "I don't wanna go!"

"But you _have_to!" She whined. "We're staying over at your place so we can get ready for the party!"

"What party?" I asked frustrated.

Edward sighed. "Every year Mike Newton has a big Christmas party at his place, everyone is invited."

"And when the hell did I saw I was going?" I looked at Alice annoyed.

"Oh Bella, I knew you would come once I said that Edward always goes!" Alice said, rolling her eyes.

I turned to Edward. "Will you go?"

"If you wanna go, sure" He said and smiled. I turned back at Alice.

"Okay, fine" I said and Alice clapped her little hand together.

"I brought everything we need and left it in your room, so let's go so you can choose what to wear!" Again, she grabbed my hand and started dragging me away, but before she made me leave, I got to kiss Edward one more time.

"See you tomorrow" I said and Alice dragged me out to my house with Rose following us.

We got to my house and Charlie was sitting in the kitchen with a plate of half eaten pizza in front of him.

"Hey dad" I said and he smiled at me.

"Hey honey, I got a pizza for you girls" He said, pointing at a box that was in front of him.

"Thanks dad" I said with a smile and grabbed the pizza, taking it upstairs with Rose and Alice behind me.

We plopped down in my bed and while we ate the pizza, they attacked me with questions about what had happened today. I told them everything with detail and they squealed (especially Alice) when I got to the part of the kiss.

We ate the whole pizza and the Alice and Rose started talking about the party. They already had what they were going to wear, but Alice wanted to see what I was going to wear. She was now looking through my closet while Rose and I were still on my bed, talking.

"You have to look great to make Tanya super jealous" Alice said.

"Why do I have to make Tanya jealous?" I asked her.

She turned to me looking at me with a 'duh' look. "Because she has wants Edward for her and will try to steal him from you tonight!"

"Oh" I said and rolled my eyes. I knew that Edward wasn't going to have anything with that skank, so I wasn't worried at all.

We just talked and talked all night long until Alice said that we should go to sleep so we wouldn't be tired tomorrow.

Surprisingly, we all fit in my bed and we fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Alice sung the next morning.

Rosalie mumbled something and turned around to sleep more.

"Come on girls! We have to start getting ready!" Alice chirped. I opened one eye and looked at my alarm clock.

"What the fuck Alice! It's eight o'clock!" I almost yelled at her and did the same as Rose.

Alice huffed and got out of bed. A second later, the covers of my bed were gone and it was fucking freezing in my room!

"ALICE, FUCKING BITCH!" Rose and I yelled at the same time.  
>"I had to get you up somehow!" She said with a satisfied smile.<p>

"It's eight o'clock you crazy bitch!" Rose said, rubbing her eyes with her palm.

"I know" Alice said and turned around. The crazy ass pixie was dressed and everything!

"Why the hell do we have to get up at eight in the morning?" I asked.

Rose was already out of bed looking for her clothes.

"Well first, we have to get dressed, then we have to go over to Port Angeles because the guys have a gig today at the bar and then we have to come here again to get ready for the party." She smiled at me. This girl had energy even in the morning.

"Okay, Rose, you can use the bathroom first because I know that Alice has to get my outfit ready" I rolled my eyes and Rose smiled, walking out to the bathroom.

It took Alice twenty minutes to get my outfit ready. I was going to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a white and black shirt with a grey turtle neck sweater, a pair of snow boots because it was freezing outside and finally, me black leather jacket, a scarf and a snow hat.

We waited in my room until Rose finally came out and I took a quick shower because Alice said that we had to leave in an hour. I blow dried my hair and left in down and then I put on some light make-up on.

Rose and Alice were already downstairs, waiting for me.

"Aren't we going to have breakfast?" I asked them.

"Alice wants to have breakfast at the bar so we can get there on time." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I shrugged and grabbed my jacket and my keys. Alice had my bag with her so I took it from her and we walked out to my car.

Once we were inside, I turned on the heat and we were off to Port Angeles. We got there in record time and then Alice gave me instructions on how get to the bar called "Twilight". It was a shitty name for a bar if you asked me.

Once we were there we saw that the parking lot was almost full with a bunch of cars I had seen in the school parking lot.

I parked my car and we got out, running into the bar. T turned out it was more like a little coffee house more than a bar with a big stage on the right where the guys were currently setting everything up. All of the tables had a clear view of the stage and were all occupied except one that was really close to the stage.

"That's our table" Alice said and dragged Rose and I to sit down.

A waitress came by and we asked her for three hot chocolates and she brought it back in ten minutes, just when the boys were about to start.

"Hey everyone, we are, as you well know, Breaking Dawn" Edward said into the microphone and everyone cheered. There weren't only kids from our school. There were also people from Port Angeles and the rez.

They started out with "One for the Radio" and then a bunch of more songs. The show was about to end now and they only had one more song to play.

"This is a new song I wrote and it's dedicated to you Bella" Edward said with a sweet smile. I blushed a bit and he kept on talking. "This is just to let you know that I'm all in." And with that, he started playing his guitar.

**All night staring at the ceiling  
>counting for minutes I've been feeling this way<br>So far away and so alone**

**But you know it's alright**  
><strong>I came to my senses<strong>  
><strong>Letting go of my defenses<strong>  
><strong>There's no way I'm giving up this time<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, you know I'm right here<strong>  
><strong>I'm not losing you this time<strong>

**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide**  
><strong>I'm falling harder than a landslide<strong>  
><strong>I spend a week away from you last night<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm calling, calling out your name<strong>  
><strong>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in<strong>  
><strong>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life<strong>

**There's no taking back what we've got**  
><strong>Too strong, we've had each other's back for too long<strong>  
><strong>There's no breaking up this time<strong>  
><strong>And you know it's okay, I came to my senses<strong>  
><strong>Letting go of my defenses<strong>  
><strong>There's no way I'm giving up this time<strong>

**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide**  
><strong>I'm falling harder than a landslide<strong>  
><strong>I spend a week away from you last night<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm calling, calling out your name<strong>  
><strong>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in<strong>  
><strong>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life<strong>

**I want it, I want it, I want it**  
><strong>I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah<strong>  
><strong>I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah<strong>

**And I'm calling, calling out your name**  
><strong>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life<strong>  
><strong>And I'm all in, nothing left to hide<strong>  
><strong>I'm falling harder than a landslide<strong>  
><strong>I spend a week away from you last night<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm calling, calling out your name<strong>  
><strong>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in<strong>  
><strong>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life<strong>  
><strong>Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life<strong>

Everyone clapped and cheered. I stood up and jumped on stage and ran to Edward who had his arms wide open for me.

"That was beautiful" I whispered in his ear.

"No more than you" He whispered back and then, he kissed me, right there on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Bella's adopted! Who would have thought, right? Man, Jacob was a shit of a friend and Leah was such a bitch!<strong>

**So, what did you think? Was it worth it to wait so long? I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! **

**Please, leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**

**PS: The song in this chapter is called "All In" By Lifehouse! (I do not own the song)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, here it is! Chapter 12 of In My World. I'm sorry if I took too long, but I had a lot of things to do this week and I just finished this five minutes ago.**

**I hope you guys like it and I will see you down below!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

We didn't stay alter the show in the 'bar', instead everyone thought it would be a cool idea to go over to First Beach, all the way back in La Push. I really didn't want to go, but Alice insisted. I even tried the 'we have to get ready' card on her, but it still didn't matter!

"Come on Bella, it's going to be fun!" She had said. I didn't want to go because I had no desire of facing Jacob or Leah today, but she used the complete force of her puppy dog look and I just had to go along with it.

I had agreed to give Alice my car because she needed a ride and Jasper had come with Edward, so now I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, holding his hand as we stayed in a comfortable silence.

"Have you ever tried finding her?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Finding who?" I asked. Of course I already knew what he was talking about, but I preferred not to bring it up.

"Your birth mother"

"Not really" I said as I looked out the window.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I never felt the need to, I have Renee as a mother now so, I guess I kindda felt guilty if I ever went looking for her." I answered, still not looking at him.

"Why would that make you feel guilty?" He asked confused.

"Because I felt like I was betraying her in some way. I mean, Renee and Charlie took me in when me birth mother didn't want me, so why go looking for her if I already have a loving mother?" I answered.

"But, do you even want to meat her?" Edward asked. I was getting a little irritated.

"I don't know Edward, why do you care?" I snapped at him with annoyance.

"Because if you ever do want to meet her, I could help you" He said.

"That's really sweet honey, but I don't think I want to." I said and smiled at him. I know he was only trying to help me but, he knew that I really didn't like talking about this.

"We're here" Edward announced while parking the car. He had parked right next to my car from which Alice and Jasper were coming out of.

I quickly got out of the car and went over to mine and started inspecting it for any scratches.

"God Bella!" Alice said annoyed. "Nothing happened to your fucking car" She rolled her eyes.

"Just checking" I said with a smirk and extended my hand so she could give me my car keys. She sighed and gave it to me.

"Thank you!" I said winking at her. I turned around and walked over to Edward.

"Let's go" I said and grabbed his hand. We walked around the beach, everyone congratulating Edward for the show. Thankfully, he never brought up _that_ subject again, we just stayed in silence, only broken when someone would come to us. I was content.

But, of course, because the world fucking hates me, it only took us an hour to find Jacob fucking Black making out with Leach fucking Clearwater.

Edward's hold on my hand hardened, probably remembering what I had told him about those tow fuckers.

"Let's just go somewhere else" I whispered to Edward, but he didn't move.

"Ah, Cullen and Swan" I heard Leah's nasal voice say.

I rolled my eyes, tugging Edward's arm to try and make him move, but he didn't.

"What can we do for you?" Jacob asked. He smiled widely at me. "How's it going Bells?" He stood up and came to me with his arms wide open to give me a hug.

"Don't you dare touch you, you piece of shit." Edward growled, putting himself in front of me.

"Oh come on Cullen, we go way back, I can give her a fucking hug." He said with a huge smile and he winked at me.

He fucking winked at me!

"Not after what you did" Edward growled again.

"Edward, let's just go." I whispered to him again, but he didn't move.

"Oh, so she told you that she's _adopted_?" Leah asked, giving emphasis in the word 'adopted'.

"Oh just shut the fuck up Leah" I sneered.

"No, you shut up Swan." Leah said, glaring at me. "I don't even know why you came back. If I knew that not only my parents had lied to me for fourteen years, but that I wasn't good enough for someone, I sure as hell wouldn't have come back." She smiled at me.

"I said shut. The fuck. Up" I said slowly. This was the same shit she had pulled on me when I was fourteen, but it wasn't going to work now.

"Oh come on Bella, even you know that you're a piece of shit and nobody wants you" She kept on.

"Watch it Clearwater." I said, stepping away from Edward.

"Bella…" Edward started, but Leah cut him off.

"What, now your threatening me? I'm just telling the truth. You must be the most worthless piece of shit on Earth since not even your _mom_ wanted you." She had a triumphant smile on her face.

That did it for me.

I was really close to her since she had walked up to me when she made her little speech, so she didn't even see it coming. I threw my arm back and punched her with all my strength in her right eye.

She yelled out in pain and fell back because of the force.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and grabbed me by both arms so I wouldn't hit her again.

"Your wrong Leah, you're the most worthless piece of shit on Earth." And I spit at her, strait in the face.

Jacob was too busy looking at me with shock, so it took Leah to yell at him so he would notice that she was on the floor.

Edward dragged me away, and when we were far enough she let go of me.

He turned me around and looked at me. I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Bella" He said and held me to his chest.

"She's right" I whispered in his chest.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I am shit, not even my mother wanted me." A few tears escaped my eyes as I said that.

"Don't you ever say that" Edward said firmly and pulled me away so he could look into my eyes.

"But…" I started, but Edward put a finger against my lips and I stopped.

"Bella" He started. "You are not shit. Her" She pointed to were we had come from. "She's the fucking piece of shit." He wiped my tears from my cheeks. "Bella, you are not worthless. There is people who would give there life for you, you have friends and a loving family. You don't know why your mother gave you up and neither does Leah Clearwater. None of us know, but I am positive that it was the hardest thing that she had to do, but if it weren't because of that, you wouldn't have met Renee or Charlie or any of us. Who knows, maybe she just wanted a better life for you, and you have it" He was looking intently into my eyes. "You are brave, beautiful and a loving person. You are everything except worthless Bella."

"Thank you, so much" I said and hugged him.

"I just said the truth." Edward said and hugged me back.

It was in that exact moment when I felt it. It was a warm felling that crept into my chest. It was a cozy felling that I never wanted to go, it was absolutely beautiful and pure.

It was love.

-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

"Come on Bella! We're going to be late!" Alice yelled at me, pulling me down the stairs.

"With her driving, we'll be there in three minutes." Rose said and I laughed.

"We're leaving Dad!" I yelled once we were downstairs.

"Have fun, don't drink!" He answered.

"Okay!" I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the house to my car.

We got in and I started the engine.

"Okay, which way?" I asked.

Rose told me where Mike's house was and we were there in five minutes.

"See! I told you we would get here on time!" Rose yelled at Alice. Alice just rolled her eyes and stomped into the house. Rose and I laughed and followed her.

There were already a bunch of people in the huge ass house. The music was very high and it was really crappy, but hey, at least I wouldn't see Jacob here.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I heard someone sneer. Rose and I turned around to find Tanya fucking Denali with Giraffe and the short one who I don't remember the name of.

"I was invited." I said. Tanya could not look any more like a complete slut. She was wearing a super short mini skirt that barely covered her ass, a white shirt that left nothing to the imagination and knee high black boots. Her hair was loose and she had way too much make-up on.

"Last time I checked with Mike, he hadn't invited you." She said and crossed her arms.

"Last time I checked, everyone was invited." I said. Rose was right next to me, imitating Tanya's pose.

"Well, you could have dressed a little better if you were going to be out in public." Giraffe said and the three of them laughed.

"Look bitch…" Rose started, but I cut her off.

"No Rose, I've got this." I walked closer over to Lauren. She was wearing a white mini skirt that, just like Tanya, didn't cover her ass, a red shirt that gave view to a lot of cleavage and red high heels.

"Look slut." I started. "If you wanna start comparing me to you, go ahead, at least I don't look like I just left the corner. So, why don't you three just leave me the fuck alone, and go and give someone a blow-job in the bathroom." And with that, me and a laughing Rose left.

"That was awesome!" Rose said and high fived me.

"Now, where's Alice?" I asked her and she shrugged.

We found her five minutes later greeting Jasper at the door.

"The boys are here!" Rose said and ran to the door to find Emmett. I walked behind her to look for Edward.

The warm felling in my chest returned once I saw him smiling at me.

"Hello beautiful" He whispered in my ear and I swear I melted right there.

"Hello handsome." I whispered back and kissed him.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure" I grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

It wasn't like a real dance floor, it was the living room with all the furniture pulled back.

A song by The Black Eyed Peas was playing. I really hated the band now because of their shit music (like almost all the new music that was now on the radio) but it was a good beat to dance to.

We danced for a while until we got board and decided to go sit down on the couch.

"You having fun?" I asked Edward.

He rolled his eyes at me. "I never enjoy these things, I only come because of Alice"

"Really, then why don't we leave?"

"We can if you want to." He said. "Alice can get a ride with Jasper.

"Let's scram" I grabbed his hand and we walked out.

We didn't get in our cars; we simply walked to the town's park that was close by.

"Wow, this is like one of those scenes in a cheesy romantic comedy" I said when we started walking hand in had through the park in the moonlight.

Edward chuckled. "I guess you're right"

We kept on walking in silence.

"Tell me something Edward" I started. He looked down at me and nodded at me to continue. "Why is Tanya so obsessed with you?"

Edward sighed and pulled at his hair with his other hand.

"We dated in the ninth grade" He simply said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, not something I'm really proud of." I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe that you dated Tanya Denali!" I laughed again and Edward sighed.

"She's been trying to get me to date her since the day we broke up."

"Well, now I know something new about you." I said. He laughed and leaned down to kiss me.

We found a bench and sat down to look up at the clear sky. It was a rare thing to see the stars in Forks.

Edward didn't think the same way since he kept looking at me while he played with my hair, giving me a little kiss on the head once in a while.

I looked up at him to see a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, not wanting to break the peace of the night.

"Nothing" He said, smiling at me.

I ignored it and looked up at the night sky again.

"The moon tonight is so beautiful" I whispered.

"Nothing can compare at the beauty I have in my arms." He whispered. My heart melted with that sentence.

I turned around and kissed him. It wasn't a little peck, no, I was pouring all the passion I could in this kiss.

He kissed me back with the same passion. I stood up a little so I could lean into him.

Unfortunately, we had to break the kiss for air. We were both panting.

I ran my fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes, leaning into my touch.

"Bella" He whispered.

"Mmm?"

He whispered something too low for me to hear.

"What was that?" I whispered.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking into mine with adoration in them.

"I…." He started, but closed his mouth.

"What?" I said, curious of what he wanted to tell me.

He took one more deep breath. He put his hand on the side of my face, cradling my cheek. I leaned into his touch, sighing in contentment.

Then, he said the three most beautiful words I had ever heard him say.

"I love you" He whispered with raw passion.

The warmth in my chest erupted inside of me, making me feel like I was flying.

I grabbed Edwards face in my hands and kissed him with desperation. I kissed him with all the passion I had in me and all the love I could.

When we had to break the kiss for air, I said.

"I love you, so much."

He smiled and it was like he had lighten up the whole park with that one smile, and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! THEY SAID IT! THEY SAID "I LOVE YOU" AHHH!<strong>

**Okay, so what did you think? Did you like the chapter? Please, tell me in a review what you guys think!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**

**PS: I have a LiveJurnal now! This is the link: **.com/ **I usually update about IMW and tell you guys how everything is going or if I'll be updating late in the week so, yeah...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Chapter 13 is here! I must say, I was a bit disapointed that I only got 2 reviews on my last chapter, but, oh well!**

**I will see you guys down below!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The minute I woke up, I looked out my window. Living in Phoenix, I had always dreamed to waking up to a white Christmas. I know, it's Christmas Eve, but it still counts in my book!

I smiled when I found everything covered with a layer of white. It was beautiful to see all the trees with snow and the frozen water on them; it all seemed so…magical.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I walked downstairs to find Charlie already sitting in his chair, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning Dad" I said as I walked over to the fridge.

"Good morning Bella" He answered and looked at me over his news paper. "Remember that we're going over to the Cullen's tonight."

"You don't have to remind me" I said with a smile. I never forgot anything that was Edward related. Since we had said the magical words to each other, I just couldn't get enough of him. He had even learned how to get from his room, climb the tree that was outside my window and climb in my room. He hadn't come last night because it had started snowing so it would have been to dangerous, but he usually stayed in my room.

I sat down with my dad and we ate our breakfast in silence.

"Oh dad, remember that Alice and Rose are coming over" I said.

He nodded. "I remember." He put down his news paper. "You know, I remember that Renee had told me that you weren't at all social but, look at you know, you have a boyfriend and a group of friends." He smiled.

"I guess it most be the magic of Forks." I joked and got up to wash my bowl.

He chuckled. "I guess so." Then, the doorbell rang.

I smiled at my dad and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw my favorite pixie and Rose standing there with huge smile's on there faces.

"Morning Bella!" Alice chirped and hugged me.

"Hey Bells" Rose said and smiled at me.

"Hey guys, let's go upstairs." We all walked together to my room and sat on my bed and started talking. Alice and Rose had both brought there gifts and had them in a big bag which they left by my door.

"So, what should I expect from tonight?" I asked them. They had been going to the Cullen house since Edward moved in.

"Well first, Esme _loves_ to decorate, so a very Christmasy house." Rose started.

"Oh, and the most delicious food you will ever taste!" Alice added.

"And Emmett loves to pull pranks whenever he cans" Rose warned me.

"So, it's fun huh?" I asked them with a smile.

"It's the best thing in the world, well apart from New Years." Alice answered.

"What happens in New Years?" I asked them.

"Well." Rose started. "All the town get's together in the park, where for the past three years the guys have preformed on stage and made people stand up in sing and then the usual countdown and then the fireworks."

"It's really fun!" Alice said with a big smile on her face. "It's my favorite party!"

"Hey, you know what would be supper fun?" I said and the both looked at me. "To make a song that we can perform on stage, be a bit of a competition to the guys!"

"Oh me gosh Bella, that's such a good idea!" Alice was bouncing in her place, already excited.

"But you have to sing though." Rose said. "And we have to start working on the song soon"

"How about now? We have some hours to kill so…" I couldn't even finish and Alice was already up and looking around for my notebook.

"I guess she's in" I whispered to myself and Rose laughed.

"It has to be a really fun song that will make everyone dance." Alice was pacing around my room with my notebook and a pen in her hands.

"Nah, the boys are doing that, we should make a romantic song, or a slow one." Rose suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great, make everyone slow dance right before the countdown and then they would kiss their partner." I said and Rose smiled.

Alice was writing everything we were saying down.

"But what is our inspiration?" She asked us, looking up from the notebook.

We thought for a bit.

"The guys of course!" Rose said all of the sudden. "Make a love song for them."

"Rose, when did you become such a genius?" Alice said mocking her. Rose threw her a pillow and I laughed when it hit her in the face.

And that's how we spent the rest of the afternoon. We decided that I was going to sing and play the piano (apparently they always had a piano on stage for Edward), Rose would play the guitar and Alice the drums.

We were having a lot of fun coming up with lyrics and we were already half way through the song when it was finally time to get ready.

Alice was wearing leggings that had a reindeer pattern, a black skirt and a green turtle neck sweater and red ballet flats.

Rose was going to wear a red wool dress that had long sleeves, a green jacket and black heels.

I was wearing one of those long woolen sweaters that fall right to middle thigh that hugged my figure (it had a Christmas pattern and it was green and red.) black leggings and grey boots.

We all grabbed all our presents and went downstairs to meet up with Charlie who was wearing his good black jeans and a red sweater.

The girls told me that their parents would be there, so I would finally be meting them.

The four of us walked out of the house over to the Cullen's house.

Alice didn't even ring the doorbell, she just walked in.

"Hi everyone!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"You could have knocked you know" I heard the velvet voice of my boyfriend say.

"It's been years since I knocked on that door, why should I start now?" Alice smiled even more.

"Hi love" He whispered in my ear.

"Hello" I said and turned around to kiss him.

I heard someone clear their throats behind me and saw Charlie there, looking at me. I blushed, but Edward kept his cool.

"Hi Charlie, my dad's in the living room with Gorge, Carl and Stephen.

"Thanks kid." He said and walked to the living room.

"Emmett's here?" Rose asked. "Where?"

"Dining room with Jasper" Edward said and I laughed when Rose and Alice ran to see their boyfriends.

"Who are Gorge, Carl and Stephen?" I asked Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into him.

"Gorge is Emmett's father, Carl is Alice's father and Stephen is Rose's and Jasper's father" He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella come! I want you to meet my mom!" Alice yelled from the dining room. I sighed and walked with Edward.

We walked into the dining room and I saw a short, slim woman with long black hair and brown eyes standing next to Alice. She might have been around her late thirties or early forties.

"Bella, this is my mom Gina, mom, this is my best friend, Bella" Alice had a huge smile on her face.

"Bella, it's great to finally meet you!" Mrs. Brandon said and hugged me. I was a bit taller than her, although she was wearing high heels.

"It's great to meet you too Mrs. Brandon" I said once she let go of me.

"Oh, please call me Gina, Mrs. Brandon is my mother!" She laughed a bit.

"Okay, Gina." I said slowly and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to help out Esme in the kitchen, goodbye!" And she left.

"She's very nice" I told Alice and she smiled.

"Yeah, she's a great mom." She said.

"Hey Bells, how about some sugar?" Emmett said, coming up to me and picking me up off the ground.

"Hi Em" I said laughing.

"Hello Bella" Jasper said from behind him.

"Hey Jasper" I said and then Emmett let me down.

We all sat down at the table and started chatting, waiting for dinner. I couldn't help but notice that Rose hadn't introduced me to her parents, but I didn't bring it up.

She most of noticed something in my face, because then Rose spoke up.

"My dad's here, I have no clue where the bitch is." She said.

"Rose, that's your mother!" I said surprised.

"I know, but once you meet her, you'll know what I mean." I looked at Jasper to see how he felt about his mother, but he just nodded.

We talked for a little while longer until we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Esme said from the kitchen and walked out to answer the door.

"Here we go" Edward whispered and pinched the bridge of his nose. I looked around the room and found everyone annoyed. I really didn't understand.

"Esme! Long time, no see!" A very nasal voice said from the living room.

"It's very nice to see you too Dian" Esme replied.

"Where's my daughter?" The same voice said. I had already gathered that it was Rosalie's and Jasper's mother, and I wasn't the only one who noticed that she didn't mention Jasper.

"She is in the dining room along with Jasper" Esme said, making her remember her son.

"Of course, thank you" I heard the clicking of heels and in came a tall woman and oh my gosh it was Rosalie in thirty years! The woman, Dian, had long blond hair, an incredible figure, a perfect face and big blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that fell to her knees, black heels and a pink blouse that gave too much cleavage.

The minute Rosalie saw her mother, her bitch face came on and she grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Rosalie my dear!" Mrs. Hale said and made her way to Rosalie and hugged her. Rosalie didn't return the hug. "How are you honey?"

"I'm perfectly fine mother" She replied coldly.

"I'm really glad to hear that." Mrs. Hale said and pulled away from Rose. She didn't even turn her gaze to her son!

"Remember Jasper right? Your son?" Rose snapped at her mother.

"Oh yes, of course, hello dear!" Mrs. Hale looked at jasper and smiled at him, she didn't give him a hug nor did she ask how he was doing. It was clear who the favorite was.

"Now, where's Edward?" Mrs. Hale said looking around the room and frowned when he saw Edward holding my hand, but quickly put the smile back on her face. "How are you dear?" She asked.

"I am fine Mrs. Hale" Edward said with a forced smile on his face.

"And who is this?" She turned to look at me and I saw pure hatred in her eyes. The only thing is that I didn't understand why.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hale, I'm Bella Swan" I stood up to shake her hand, but she didn't extend hers so I lowered mine.

"She's Edward _girlfriend_" Rose said, putting emphasis to the word 'girlfriend'.

"Oh, is that so?" She hadn't turned her gaze from me, I'm not even sure if she even blinked.

"Yes" I answered simply, getting a bit annoyed at the glaring.

"Well, I am going to help out in the kitchen, ta ta!" And she was gone.

"Yeah right, as if she could cook." Rose whispered. Alice was rubbing Jasper's arm, his head was low and he was looking at the table.

"What was up with that?" I whispered low enough so Dian wouldn't hear from the kitchen, but loud enough so everyone at the table could hear.

"She only had eyes for Rose and Edward, she's a complete bitch that always forgets about her son and about Emmett and me." Alice whispered back.

"But, why?" I asked confused.

"Well, she never approved of me, doesn't like Alice and Rose is her favorite." Emmett said.

"And what about Edward?" I asked, still confused.

"Since the day the Cullen's moved here, mommy dear has wanted me to be with Edward because he was, and I quote, the perfect man" Rose rolled her eyes. "The problem is, we never saw each other as more then friends and I was already dating Emmett so…" She trailed on.

"She still thinks that one day we'll be together, that's why she hates you" Edward finished.

"So, now she hates me because you chose me as your girlfriend instead of Rose?" I asked confused. Everyone nodded. "That's insane!"

"And everyone thinks that but her" Jasper spoke at last.

"Just stay away from her and you'll be fine." Rose smiled at me and I smiled back.

Shortly after, all the guys came in and I got to meet Emmett's dad, Gorge. He was very funny and large, so you could easily tell that he was Emmett's father because of that, but Emmett's mother, Linda, was what I really noticed. She was so tiny next to Emmett and Carl but Emmett had the same eyes and hair as her, so it was obvious that she was Emmett's mom. She was really loving and understanding and I finally understood where Emmett had gotten all that hugging from.

Alice's dad was tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was very calm and didn't speak much, saying that Gina and Alice could do the talking for the whole town already. He was really kind to everyone.

Finally there was Stephen, Rose's and Jasper's father. He was the complete opposite of his wife (or soon to be ex wife as Rose had told me with a big smile). He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He also had shaggy hair and Jasper was just like him. He had green eyes that reflected kindness and he was laid back and funny, always joking around with Gorge and Emmett. You could easily tell that he loved both his children equally, not like Mrs. Hale (who glared at me the whole time we were eating.)

The glaring aside, dinner was wonderful with a lot of chatting and laughing. They would occasionally ask about how my life in Forks was going or how my life in phoenix was.

"And do you do anything?" Mrs. Hale asked all of the sudden.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not really understanding the question.

"Do you play any instruments?" She rephrased.

"Oh yes!" I answered with a smile. "I play the guitar and the piano, just like Edward."

"It was as if we were made for each other" Edward said, smiling at me.

"She also sings wonderfully!" Alice added. "And writes her own songs!"

"Really?" Dian asked annoyed. She didn't speak again the whole dinner.

The food was amazing and I couldn't eat another bite after desert. We all relocated to the living room to chat all together for a while. The adults went all together and we all went to the other side of the room so they wouldn't hear us.

"So, what do you think about my mother now?" Rose asked and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Rose, she really is a bitch!" I said and they all nodded.

"And it's only going to get worse you know." Jasper said.

"I wouldn't expect it to be any other way." I said and they laughed.

We talked for a while until someone called me.

"Isabella dear, since you play the piano so well, could you please play a piece for us?" Mrs. Hale said with a fake smile on her face.

"But, the piano is upstairs." I said.

"Actually, we had it moved for the occasion." Edward said. "Come, follow me."

"But Edward…" I started, but he put a finger on my lips.

"This way you can show Mrs. Bitch how good you are." He whispered and then kissed the tip of my nose. I just smiled like an idiot and followed him.

We all went to a room I hadn't seen before that was big with paintings on the walls and couches. The grand piano was in the middle of the room.

"Go on dear, Edward told me that you were really good." Esme said, and who the fuck can say no to Esme?

"Okay." I simply said and sat on the bench. From where I was sitting I could see the forest because of the glass wall. I could see it almost perfectly because of the light that was coming from the house.

Just by that image, I knew what song I had to play.

I started playing a song I had written a few years ago, back when I still came to Forks after I had taken a long walked with my dad through the forest, and this song was actually called 'A Walk in the Forest'.

I really loved this song and I used to play it for my dad almost all the time after I had finished it. He really liked it, but what he liked the most was seeing me play.

The song finally came to an end and the last notes were left floating in the quiet room. Then everyone, except for Mrs. Hale, started clapping.

"That was beautiful Bella!" Esme said with tears in her eyes.

"Who did you steal it from?" Mrs. Hale asked coldly.

"Mom!" Rose yelled.

"What? I'm just curious." She said innocently.

"Actually, I wrote it." I said and smiled at my dad who surely remembered.

"I love this song. I remember you wrote it after that long walk in the forest." He was also smiling. I nodded.

"Well, it was magnificent." Carlisle said, smiling at me.

"Uh, look, its twelve o'clock! Merry Christmas!" Alice said with a big smile on her face and hugged me.

Everyone started saying Merry Christmas to each other and then we all went back to the living room and started handing out presents.

Since I didn't know that my friend's parents would be here, I didn't have a present for them, so I promised them I would get one for them in the week.

Alice had gotten me three new notebooks that she had designed herself with my name on them and different patterns, Emmett had gotten me the new Lifehouse album, Rose got me a new pair of Convers because I always wore the same ones, Jasper had gotten me gift card for a music store in Port Angeles and it gave me 50% off in all the store and Esme and Carlisle had gotten me a charm bracelet.

Now, Edward and I were facing each other with our presents in our hands.

"Because you're always so bitchy about hearing me sing all the time." I said and he chuckled. I handed him the CD. He opened it and read the title.

"Speechless" He whispered. "You made a song for me?" I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me. "I adore it, I will listen to it every single day." I smiled at his statement. Then he reached out and gave me my present.

It was a medium sized rectangular box wrapped up and then a smaller one.

"You got me two?" I asked.

"Shut up and open them" He said. I smiled and did what he said.

First, I opened the big one and inside was a picture of the both of us, curled up on his couch, with our foreheads together and smiling, looking into each others eyes.

"When…" I started, but Edward cut me off.

"It was that one time we were all watching a movie the day after we got together and Alice saw us like this and she just had to take a picture."

I looked at Alice and she winked at me and then kept on talking with Jasper.

I ignored her and the opened the smaller one and gasped. It was a golden locket shaped as a heart. In the front it had the words 'Love you Always' engraved on it and on the back it had two hearts linked together. I opened it and saw a picture of Edward and I in the winter dance holding each other while we danced. **(picture of the locket in my profile!)**

I could feel tears in my eyes. I hugged Edward and silent tears came down my cheeks.

"It's beautiful." I whispered in his ear. He hold me tight. "The picture, the locket, everything."

"Now, you can carry me near your heart forever." He whispered.

"You will never be near my heart." I whispered and he pulled me back a little so he could see my face, he was so confused! "You will be forever _in_ my heart, no matter what happens" He smiled at me.

"I will love you forever." He whispered.

"Forever just doesn't seem enough" I whispered back and he captured my lips in his.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'cha think? You like it? I loved writing it especially the Christmas scene with Mrs. Bitch Hale<strong> **and the presents!**

**The song in this chapter is called "A Walk in the Forest" and it is by Yiruma, so if you want you can look for it on youtube.**

**I wanted to remind you guys that I have a LiveJurnal and the link is in my profile and I also have a e-mail that is if you have any questions (or you could just PM me, what ever)**

**Okay guys, please leave me a review to tell me what you think and I will see you next time!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	14. Very important author's note

I'm sorry guys, but this isn't a chapter. I know, I know, "fucking author's note" but this is very important and it affects everyone.

As you may already know, the American government wants' to come up with the S.O.P.A law. The creator of this law is Lamar Smith, a real duchbag. He wants to censure the fucking internet! They already took down Megaupload and Megavideo and the creators are facing 5 years in jail.

I leave you here all about this fucking SOPA shit:

**The Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA) is a law (bill) of the United States proposed in 2011 to fight online trafficking in copyrighted intellectual property and counterfeit goods. Proposals include barring advertising networks and payment facilities from conducting business with allegedly infringing websites, barring search engines from linking to the sites, and requiring Internet service providers (ISP) to block access to the sites. The bill would criminalize the streaming of such content, with a maximum penalty of five years in prison.**

**User-content websites such as YouTube would be greatly affected, and concern has been expressed that they may be shut down if the bill becomes law. Opponents state the legislation would enable law enforcement to remove an entire internet domain due to something posted on a single blog, arguing that an entire online community could be punished for the actions of a tiny minority. In a 1998 law, copyright owners are required to request the site to remove the infringing material within a certain amount of time. SOPA would bypass this "safe harbor" provision by placing the responsibility for detecting and policing infringement onto the site itself.**

**Lobbyists**** for companies that rely heavily on revenue from intellectual property copyright state it protects the market and corresponding industry, jobs, and revenue. The US president and legislators suggest it may kill innovation. Representatives of the ****American Library Association**** state the changes could encourage criminal prosecution of libraries. Other opponents state that requiring search engines to delete a domain name begins a worldwide arms race of unprecedented ****censorship of the Web**** and violates the ****First Amendment****.**

**On January 18, English Wikipedia, Reddit, and several other internet companies coordinated a service blackout to protest SOPA and its sister bill, the Protect IP Act. Other companies, including Google, posted links and images in an effort to raise awareness. An estimated 7,000 smaller websites either blacked out their sites or posted some other kind of protest. A number of other protest actions were organized, including petition drives, boycotts of companies that support the legislation, and a rally held in New York.**

This is very serious shit guys and we have to do something about it!

So I am asking you for just a minute of your time and go to this website: http:/ . org /en /save _the _internet _action _center _b /?fp (no spaces)

And put your name, country and e-mail (post code not needed) to help.

Thank you.

XOXO

Male!


	15. Chapter 14

**Finally, chapter 14 is up, but I must say that I am very disapointed in you guys, I only got 1 review on chapter 13 and I really thought you had liked it :(**

**Well, I hope I get better feedback with this! See you guys down below!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The next few days were spent practicing with the girls our now finished song, spending quality time with our boyfriends and Rose and Jasper avoiding their mother at all cost.

"Since she met you, she's been even bitchier, always talking ill about you." Rose said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't worry; it was the same thing with Tanya"

I also tried to avoid her, which was easier for me since I didn't live with her, but I tried not to cross her path in town or in the supermarket.

Edward and I were even more in love then before. I hadn't taken off my locket once since he gave it to me (except to take a shower) and whenever I was in his room, I say our picture in his night stand.

Emmett and I had also grown closer since we discovered each others love for "How I Met Your Mother". We would take turns to watch it in each others houses because Rose, Edward, Alice and Jasper found the show irritating.

"How can you not like it? It's like, the best show ever!" Emmet always said.

"I just don't think it's that great!" Jasper said. "I don't even think that Neil Patrick Harris is funny"

Emmett and I gasped.

"Don't you dare say that Neil Patrick Harris is not funny" I said with a hand over my mouth.

"He is the god of comedy!" Emmett would say.

And then we would get into a huge fight with Jasper that ended when Jasper stormed away and Emmett and I high fived.

Alice had taken Rose and I shopping twice in the six days that there was until New Year's Eve so we could all find our perfect outfits for the party, but that were also great for our performance.

The guys had no idea that we were going to sing as well and we were going to keep it that way.

The guys had also spent a lot of time practicing. We had all been in the basement, hearing them play their new song and chilling.

Tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow was New Years Eve and Alice couldn't be any more excited.

I was also very excited, but it was a bit of a mood kill to know that Mrs. Hale was going to be there.

"She's going to shit bricks when she hears our song." Rose said while she painted her finger nails.

"She's going to shit bricks when she hears you sing." Alice said, looking around my closet.

That same day, I went over to Edward's house to spend some time with him. Alice and Rose were out with Em and Jasper, so we had the house to ourselves.

"Hello beautiful." Edward said when he opened the door.

"Hello" I said and threw my arms around his neck to lower him and capture my lips in his.

He smiled and kissed me back.

"Let's get you inside." He said once we broke the kiss. We went up the stairs and into his room.

We both lay down on his bed and looked at each other.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I asked Edward.

He chuckled lightly. "I've been having live performances for about three years now, it's been a while since I've been nervous."

"Show off." I said and he laughed, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"What about you? Are you nervous?"

"Just a little bit" I said. For all the guys knew, we were just going to sing a cover of a song, they had no clue we had made a song for them.

"You don't have to be." He said. "I'm going to be right there, in the front row."

"I love you" I said and got closer to him.

"I love you" He said and kissed me.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Alice was passing around in the back stage. She was having a little panic attack for what would be happening in a little while.

"Alice, calm the fuck down!" Rose said for the fourth time. "It's going to be great!"

It didn't make her stop passing.

"What if Jasper doesn't like it? What if I fuck everything up?" She was saying.

I got up and held her by her shoulders.

"Alice, just remember that Jasper loves you and will support you all the way." I said. "And besides, we've practiced this so many times, you're a pro"

"Thanks Bella" She said and smiled at me.

Today was New Years Eve. The guys had just gotten off stage and were now in the crowd that was getting ready to hear us play. We had re-done our make-up and we were ready to get on stage and nail it.

Alice had given us the best things to wear. I was wearing a red, strapless dress that had a black bow on the waist and fell to my knees and black high heels. Rose was wearing a white, short dress that had a green lace on it and white heels. Finally, Alice was wearing a dark pink dress that fell above her knee and had a lace on the skirt with a rose on it.

"We have to get on stage guys" Rose said. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, but I nodded and me, Alice and Rose went on stage where people started clapping at us.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all in the front row, but so was Rose's and Jasper's mom, who made me very nervous by looking at me like that.

I took my place on the piano bench, Rose grabbed the guitar and Alice sat down behind the drums.

"Hello everyone." I said into the microphone. "We are going to be singing a song we wrote called A Thousand Years which we dedicate to everyone who is in love like we are." And everyone clapped. I looked down at the keys and took a deep breath and then started playing.

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid****to fall?**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt**

**Suddenly goes away somehow****  
><strong>**One step closer****…**

**I have died everyday****waiting for you**

**Darlin' don't be afraid **

**I have loved you for **

**A****Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a**** thousand more****  
><strong>

**Time stands still **

**Beauty I know she is**

**I will be brave****I will not let anything **

**Take away what's standing in front of me **

**Every breath, every hour has come to this**_**  
><strong>_**One step closer…**

**I have died everyday waiting for you **

**Darlin' don't be afraid****I have loved you **

**For a Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more****  
><strong>**And all along I believed****I would find you**

**Time has brought****your heart to me**

**I have loved you for **

**a Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a****Thousand more****…**

I looked over at the crowd and saw everyone dancing to our song. I looked at Edward and saw him smiling from ear to ear.

**One step closer…**

**One step closer****…**

**I have died everyday waiting for you **

**Darlin' don't be afraid,****I have loved you for **

**A****Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a****thousand more****  
><strong>**And all along I believed****I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for **

**A****Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a ****thousand more….**

The song slowly came to an end, and when I played the final notes with Rose and Alice, the crowd started clapping.

I smiled down at Edward who mouthed an 'I love you' to me.

"Twenty seconds till midnight!" someone yelled and Alice, Rose and I rushed off the stage to be with our boyfriends for the countdown.

I reached Edward and he hugged me tightly.

"I love you, so much." I said.

"You have no idea how much I love you." He said and I smiled at him.

Then, everyone started the countdown.

"TEN."

This was going to be a new beginning.

"NINE"

A new start, a fresh new year.

"EIGHT"

A fresh new start, with all my friends.

"SEVEN"

A better life.

"SIX"

A happier life.

"FIVE"

A new year in which I had everything I wanted.

"FOUR"

I wasn't going to screw this up.

"THREE"

I was going to be happy.

"TWO"

I was going to be happy with Edward.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all yelled and Edward's lips crashed to mine.

Everyone was cheering and the fireworks started up above, but all I can feel was Edward's lips on mine and all the love that was being sent to one another.

When we finally broke the kiss, Edward rested his forehead on mine.

"Happy new year Bella." He whispered.

"Happy new year Edward." I whispered back and we kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>The song in this chapter is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, which I am sure you all aleady know.<strong>

**I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it as well! Please leave me a review, they get me motivated and I write faster when I know that you guys actually like it.**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here it is guys, chapter 15. I'm happy to say that this was very easy to write, so I finished it in about an hour and I'm happy with it. I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it and I will see you down below!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"You know what I have just noticed?" Edward whispered as he twirled a strand of my hair. It was Friday night, well, more like Saturday morning and Edward was with me in my bed.

"What?" I asked. I had my head on his chest, on of his arms around my waist.

"I still haven't taken you out on a date, and we've been together for about three months now." He said and I chuckled.

"You don't have to take me anywhere." I whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"But I want to." He said, hugging me close. "You're my girlfriend and I want to take you out somewhere nice."

"But…" I started.

"No buts." He said. He looked over at my alarm clock. It was already three in the morning. "I'll pick you up at nine o'clock tonight." He said.

"Okay, that'll give Alice enough time to fix me up." I said as I yawned.

"Sleep Bella." Edward whispered in my ear, running his fingers through my hair.

"Mmmm…" I snuggled closer, starting to drift of to sleep. Edward started humming my lullaby to me. In a matter of minutes, I was asleep.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

"Bella" Someone whispered into my ear, but it wasn't Edward.

"Bella, get up." Alice said in a soft sing song voice. I ignored her.

"Bella, come on" Rose said, shaking my arm a little. "We have a big day ahead of us."

I turned around, ignoring both of them.

"Oh, fuck it, do it Rose." Alice said. Suddenly, my bed covers were gone and I was freezing!

"Fuck!" I yelled, getting up from my bed. "It's freezing in here!"

"Good morning to you too" Rose said with a roll of her eyes. She left my cover on my bed again.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I looked over at my alarm clock. "It's ten in the morning!" I had only slept seven hours!

"Well, a little bird told us you have a date tonight!" Alice said with a big smile.

"How high are you that you speak to birds now?" I said, still sleepy. Alice frowned and Rose laughed.

"Bella, get your ass to the shower, we have to go to Port Angeles to get you an outfit and do your hair and nails." Alice said as she pushed me to the door.

"Alice, it's just a date with Edward." I said and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Just_ a date? _Just_ a date with Edward?" Alice asked. "This is not _just_ a date with Edward honey; this is your _first_ date with Edward!" I could see Rose nodding besides me.

"It was about time too." Rose said.

"Now, do as I say and go take a shower!" Alice said and pushed me out my room. I sighed and did as she said.

I took a quick shower and then went back to my room and got dressed with the skinny jeans and the blouse Alice and Rose had laid out on my bed for me. I grabbed my purse and then walked downstairs to find my breakfast on the table and my two best friends sitting there.

"Eat quickly." Rose said. I sat down and ate my cereal as fast as I could without chocking. Once I was finished, I quickly cleaned up my bowl and we went outside to my car.

"Let me drive, I know where to go." Rose said with her hand out. I rolled my eyes and gave her my keys. She smiled at me and we got into my car.

The whole ride to Port Angeles was spent listening to The Veronicas and the girls telling me all about their first dates.

"And then he pulled out a guitar and sang me a song!" Alice said with a dreamy look.

"Really, right there on the street?" I asked. She nodded with a big smile on my face.

"It was the most romantic thing in the world! He sang 'I'm Yours' by Jason Marz and everyone stopped to listen."

"Did you tell him to do that?" I asked Rose. She shook her head.

"I'm very proud to say that my brother is a natural romantic." She said with a proud smile.

"Wow, that's so sweet." I said and smiled, imagining Jasper stopping in the middle of the street and singing. How cute!

"Well, Emmett took me out to the most romantic boat ride in the world. The best part is, that he says that he had been saving money for that date since the day he laid eyes on me. He hired a band to play a slow song and we danced under the moonlight…" Rose said, getting a little lost.

"Rose, snap out of it or your going to get us killed!" I said. She shook her head and laughed.

"Well, I just hope that Edward keeps it simple, nothing too fancy." I said.

"Oh, I know Edward, and this is going to be anything _but_ simple." Alice said as Rose nodded.

"Edward is one of the most romantic guys out there." Rose said.

I sighed, trying to imagine what our date was going to be like, but I just couldn't.

"The only thing I know is that it's going to be magical."

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

It was 8:55, Edward would be here in five minutes and I could not be any more nervous.

Rose had picked out a short blue strapless dress that had a black bow under my boobs and a black tulle that had flowers on it. My hair was pulled down in soft curls and I had some light make-up on. I had dark blue ballet flats and a little blue wool jacket so I wouldn't be cold.

At nine o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs with my purse in my hand.

"Bella, Edward is here!" Charlie said from the bottom of the stairs.

"I know dad." I said. I stopped right next to my dad to see my beautiful boyfriend. He was wearing black jeans and a grey button up shirt. He looked hot.

"Don't wait up dad." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Keep her safe." Charlie warned Edward.

"Don't worry Chief, I'll protect her with my life." Edward said and Charlie smiled. It was great that Charlie had liked him before I came to Forks.

"Let's go." Edward extended his hand for me and I took it.

We walked over to his car and Edward, being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and got into the Volvo.

He got onto his side of the car and started the engine.

"You look beautiful." He said, smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said with a slight blush.

We talked a bit on the way there and Edward put in a CD of classical music. It was really relaxing. I was already having a good time.

"Now, I need you to put this on." Edward said, handing me a handkerchief.

"What, why?" I asked as I took it from his hand.

"It's a surprise." He said with a smile on his face.

"Edward, you know I hate surprises." I whined.

"Oh come on Bella, for me." He asked. He looked at me and gave me my favorite smile.

"Oh, alright." I said and tied the handkerchief over my eyes.

Edward drove for a little longer and then stopped the car. I heard him get out and then he opened my door, helping me out.

"Okay, we have to walk for a little bit, but don't worry, I won't let you fall." He whispered in my ear, holding my hand and putting his arm around my waist.

"You better." I said and he laughed.

I knew we weren't on the street or on any side walk, but in the forest or in the park. When I asked Edward, he would say that it was a surprise and that we were almost there.

We walked for about twenty minutes until we finally stopped. From the bottom of the handkerchief I could see a faint glow.

"We're here." Edward whispered into my ear and untied the handkerchief.

I gasped. "Edward, this is…." I just couldn't find the right words.

We were in a meadow, the night sky was visible because of the lack of trees to cover it, but it wasn't dark. The meadow was lit by thousands of little candles that were put in glass cases

In the middle of the meadow there was a red and white table cloth spread over the grass and a pick nick basket.

"You said to keep it simple." He said. I turned around and hugged him.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. He hugged me back.

"There's one more thing." Edward said getting a remote from his back pocket. He pressed a button and Clair De Lune by Debussy started playing.

"How…" I started to ask, but Edward cut me off with a kiss.

"Let's go eat." He said with a smile on his face.

He walked me over to the table cloth and we sat down. It wasn't very cold because of the warmth of all the candles.

"We have home made pasta for dinner." He said, getting a container full with pasta out of the basket.

"You remembered that I love Italian!" I said with a smile.

"How could I not?" He said. I laughed.

The pasta was delicious, and Edward admitted that Esme had cooked it, but that he had helped.

We talked all the time about random things, enjoying the music that was playing in the background.

Then, all of the sudden, the song I had written for Edward started playing. Edward stopped talking to listen.

"I listen to this song every day you know" Edward said with a relaxed song.

"You do?" I asked with a smile.

"Every day when I get up and before I go to sleep." He said. My smile grew.

"I'm glad you like is." I whispered. Edward opened his eyes.

"I don't _like_ it Bella, I _love_ it." I got closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said and kissed me.

After that, we just stayed that way, looking up at the night sky, wrapped in each others arms.

In that moment I truly realized how much I loved Edward Cullen. I knew that I would never again be able to stay away from him. He was now my everything, he was all I needed, and if he ever left, I don't know what I would do.

I would try to keep this working, I would not let this crumble down.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! How did you like the first date guys? I really liked writing it! Did you like reading it? Tell me what you thought of it in a review!<strong>

**Oh, also, there is a pic of Bella's dress on my profile for all of you who are interested!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! It didn't take me too long to write this chapter! It was realy easy for me to write and amd thankful for that.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and I will see you down below!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"And then, my song started playing!" I said. Rose and Alice were in their PJ's. The three of us were in Rose's house today, celebrating that Mrs. Bitch wasn't home. Jasper was in his own room and we could hear the music coming from his room.

Rose's room was beautiful, with red walls and wooden floors with a lot of pictures of her with her father or with Jasper as kids or with Emmett and some of them all together. There was also one that had Alice, Rose and I and under it, it said 'Best Friends Forever.' She had a big king sized bed with silk sheets that were very soft.

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed and Rose sighed, putting her hand on her heart.

"I told you it would be romantic." Rose said and I smiled.

"It was the best day of my life so far." I said and sighed.

We talked about the guys for a long time and then that topic changed to what we would do when school was over. There were only four months till that, and I was very nervous.

"I'm going to go to a college near Jasper's college." Alice said. "I'm going to study fashion, of course."

"I have already sent a letter to Yale, I'm going to be a lawyer" Rose said proudly.

"And you Bella?" Alice asked.

"Music, of course." Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

I shook my head. "Not really Rose." I said. "I actually want to study literature. I mean, I love music, but it's more of a hobby. I have already sent a letter to Dartmouth!" The nodded and smiled, saying how awesome that was.

"We all know what Edward's going to study." Rose said.

"Yeah, he's been dreaming about Julliard since he was six." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Really, he wants to go to _Julliard_?" I asked.

"Well, that's his back up plan. He always said that if he didn't become a famous musician by the time he graduated, he would study there." Rose explained.

"And what about the guys? They are a band after all." I said.

"Oh, they are." Alice said. "But Jasper's real passion is History, he wants to become a teacher." Alice explained while Rose nodded.

"And Emmett already has a football scholarship in Yale as well." Rose said. "He might look dumb, but that dude is a genius."

"Wow." I sighed. "So, if an agent from L.A or wherever called, only Edward would accept the job?" I asked the girls.

"Yep." They said both at the same time.

"But don't worry, you're his whole world now." Rose said. "I doubt he would accept a job _now._"

And with that in mind, I relaxed, thinking that she was right. Edward had told me numerous times that I was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he wouldn't leave me…

Right?

%-%-%-%-%-%-%

The next week was a bit weird. School was the same, with everyone panicking about finals and getting all giddy about prom. Alice was already looking for dresses for the three of us.

The weird thing was that _Edward_ was acting weird. He wasn't nervous about the tests at all. He was a straight A student, he had nothing _to_ worry about, but I thought that he would have already asked me to prom. I know, how needy of me to be whining about how my boyfriend hadn't asked me to prom with months of anticipation.

The thing was, he barely even spoke. Not only to me, but to the rest of us and it was starting to freak me out.

When I had asked him about it, he told me that he was just nervous about Julliard. He had sent a letter already and had no answer.

I was worried for him of course. I really wanted him to get into Julliard. It was the best school of arts in the country, it would be awesome for him to get in.

So I shut up about prom because he was already worried about something much more important.

A month passed and Edward wasn't any more relaxed. There were only three more months of school and he still had no answer from Julliard.

I, on the other hand, was very relaxed about collage.

It was Saturday morning and just like any Saturday, Rose and Alice had come by to hang out and then go see the boys. Charlie had gone out to get the mail and when he walked back in, he had a huge smile of his face.

"There's a letter for you." He said, still smiling.

I got up from the couch, with Rose and Alice watching me closely. I grabbed the letter from Charlie's hands and read the front.

I gasped.

"It's from Dartmouth!" I whispered, excited.

Alice and Rose were on my side in a second, looking at the letter in my hands with the same excitement.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Dad said.

I opened it quickly and unfolded it.

I read it as quickly as I could. I looked up from the letter and looked at my two best friends and my father.

"Well?" They asked at the same time.

"I'M IN!" I yelled and I started jumping up and down as I hugged my dad.

"SHE'S IN!" Rose and Alice squealed and hugged me.

"YOU'RE IN!" Charlie yelled.

The congratulated me and then I called my mom to tell her the good news. After Renee stopped squealing, she started crying, saying how grown up I was already.

That afternoon when we went to see the guys, I still had the smile on my face. When I told them the good news. Emmett gave me a bear hug (typical) and Jasper congratulated me and gave me a hug.

Edward smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and kissed me, but it didn't feel right.

"Congratulations" He said and then backed away.

I felt extremely guilty! I had yelled out that I had been accepted to a collage when he hadn't gotten _his_ letter yet.

I felt like shit.

The rest of the day, Edward barely spoke to me. I was sure that he was angry with me, so I just left him to cool down.

That night, he didn't come through my window. About three days ago he had stopped doing so and it wasn't the same without him. My bed felt too empty, too cold.

I didn't sleep well at all. I was too guilty for that and the next day I felt even shittyer than the day before.

I ate breakfast really slowly and then washed my bowl, going upstairs to take a shower. When I got out, wrapped in a towel, I heard my cell phone ring.

I ran to my room and picked up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, out of breath.

"_Bella, its Alice_." I heard the pixie say.

"I know Al, I have caller ID." I said with a smile.

"_Bella, Edward texted me, he wants all of us at his house in twenty minutes, he said it was important_." Ali sounded very concerned.

"Did he mention what it was about?" I asked while I looked around my closet to find something to wear.

"_No, just that it was extremely important._" She said.

"Okay Ali, I'll see you there." And I hanged up. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt and my favorite chucks. I towel dried my hair and then combed it a little. I didn't put any make up on.

I walked down the stairs to find Charlie having breakfast.

"Not fishing today chief?" I asked with a smile. Usually every weekend, he would go out with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater (yes, my father was a friend of the parents of the two people I hated the most) and would be back by diner.

"Not today, Billy's sick and Harry is taking care of him." He said. "I offered to help, but they said not to worry." He rolled his eyes.

"So, you're staying in today?" I asked, sitting down in front of him. I still had five minutes to spare which I could have with Charlie.

"Yeah, there's a game on, you can watch it with me if you want." He suggested.

"Sorry dad, they need me at the Cullen house. Edward has some big news to tell us all." I said as I got up from my seat.

"You think he finally got accepted into Julliard?" Dad asked as he unfolded the paper to start reading.

"Let's just hope." I said, not asking how he knew about that. I'm sure he talked with Carlisle often.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out the front door, walking the short distance that separated my house from the Cullen house. I could see Alice's Porsche, Rose's M3 and Emmett's Jeep on the street, so I was the last one to join in.

When I got to the front door, I didn't even bother ringing the door bell. Esme always said that this was our second home and had no reason to ring the doorbell because of that.

I walked into the living room and saw everyone already sitting down, except for Emmett who was pacing around the room a little.

"Emmett, could you please sit down already? You're making me dizzy!" Alice complained.

"Yeah Emmett, sit!" Rose said, pointing to the spot next to him.

"Oh, al right!" Emmett huffed and sat down.

"Hey Bells." Alice said with a little smile.

"Hey Ali, do you guys know anything yet?" I asked them while I sat down next to Rose.

"Edward hasn't come down yet." Jasper said.

"What do you think is wrong?" Emmett asked.

From what Alice had sounded like and from how Emmett was reacting, I don't really think they thought something good was about to happen.

"I don't know honey" Rose said as she rubbed Emmett's back to try and calm him down a little. It wasn't working since his leg was bouncing up and down.

Seeing everyone this nervous started making me feel nervous as well. Had he been rejected from Julliard? Had something happened to him? Had something happened to his parents?

As those thoughts crossed my mind, Edward appeared on the top of the stairs. He started coming down slowly until he stood right in front of us. He looked guilty, sad, but a tiny bit happy which made me even more suspicious as to what the hell was going on.

"Ed, what's going on?" Alice asked, impatiently.

Edward looked at her and then back down. He took a deep breath, but he finally spoke.

"I have good news and bad news…" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUUUUUM! Yes! A cliffy! I'm sorry, I just HAD to do that! What other way to make sure that you will read the next chapter? <strong>

**I know, it's shorter**** but I really wanted to stop there although I would have LOVED to write more!**

**I'm really sorry to say guys that this story is coming to it's end. :( I know, but everything has an ending. Don't worry, there is still two or three chapters more before the end.**

**So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, tell me in a review!**

**I will see you next time!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Man, I am uploading pretty fast aren't I? Well, here it is, chapter 17, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I liked writing it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last chapter: <em>**

_**"Ed, what's going on?" Alice asked, impatiently.**_

_**Edward looked at her and then back down. He took a deep breath, but he finally spoke.**_

_**"I have good news and bad news…" He said.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

We were all silent.

"So, what's the good news?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

"My dream has come true." Edward said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Alice, all your work recording those videos paid off."

"Do you mean…" Alice started with wide eyes.

"Yes, there is someone over in L.A that is interested in me and thinks I have potential in the music industry, which brings us to the bad news…." Edward trailed off.

We were all silent again, trying to make the news sink in.

I was the first to react.

"No." I whispered, shaking my head.

Edward turned to me, his eyes full of guilt.

"Bella, please." Edward pleaded.

"You said you would never leave me, you said we would always be together" I whispered.

"Bella, this is a one chance in a life time opportunity" Edward said, walking over to me.

"But, what about me? What about college?" I looked into his eyes. "What about the letter you sent to Julliard?"

Edward looked down.

"You did send a letter, right Edward?" I asked hopefully.

"There was never a letter." He whispered. "I have known about this guy since last month."

"So, all the worrying you said that was due because of Julliard, it was a _lie_?" I asked, shocked. Edward had _never_ lied to me.

He didn't look up.

"You lied to me." I whispered.

"Bella, please…" Edward started.

"I have been worried _sick_ and you _lied_ to me Edward?" I shrieked. "How could you?"

"Bella, please, you know this is my dream" Edward pleaded.

"But what about me Edward? I can't live without you!" I admitted. "I couldn't bare to be away from you." I whispered.

"Bella, you survived all these years without me, you can do it now." Edward said, hurt in his face.

"No I can't Edward!" I yelled. "Forget me, what about school? What about Carlisle and Esme?"

"Thanks to my grades I can graduate early and my parents support my decision fully." He said. I turned to look at my friends. Rose had tears in her eyes and Alice was already sobbing. They were lucky, they had someone to comfort them.

"When do you have to go?" I whispered my voice shallow.

"The day after tomorrow." He said. Pain erupted in my chest.

"So, you're just going to leave me? Just like that?" I snapped my fingers. "After all the promises you made you're just going to walk out?" Edward lowered his head again. "No! Look at me!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "Look at me!"

Edward lifted his head slowly. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you leaving me now?" I asked him.

The hurt on his face turned into anger.

"You think I planed this? You think I planned for this dude in L.A to come now and do it so you could get hurt?" He yelled. "Well, I didn't! I thought you would support me Bella, I thought you would be happy for me!"

"Well then go!" I yelled at him. "Go and leave your friends, your family and me! Just go and enjoy your new and glamorous life in fucking L.A!" I turned around and started walking to the door, but Edward grabbed my wrist and made me turn around. He wasn't angry anymore, he was just hurt and it killed me to know that it was me who was causing it.

"Bella, please…" He pleaded.

"I thought I was everything to you." I whispered. "I guess there's something more important in your life now." I yanked my hand away from his and walked out the door. I started walking to my house, tears streaming down my cheeks, sobbing already. I got to my house and ran up the stairs, ignoring the worried questions from Charlie and ran to my room, slamming my door shut.

I don't know how long I lay there, crying my eyes out, but in one moment Alice and Rose came into y room and hugged my sobbing form. Rose cradled me close to her.

"He's gone, he's gone, he's gone" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhhhh…." She started rocking me back an forth while Alice grabbed my hand. I couldn't see Rose, but if she looked half as bad as Alice did, I was glad I couldn't. Alice's make up as all slurred on her face, her eyes red and puffy from crying at the Cullen house.

I closed my eyes, hurt erupting in my chest once more.

Edward was leaving, he was going away, he was leaving me even he had promised me he would never do, but now he was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

At some moment I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up because of the engine of a car.

I got out of bed and went to my window to look out and see what was going on.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice were all out on the side walk, hugging Edward. He hugged all of them for a long time and then turned to my house, looking at me, hurt clear on his face.

That's when it all came back to me. Edward was leaving. Had I really slept a whole day? Edward was leaving, _right now_.

The moment I realized that, it was too late. Edward had turned to his car, Esme and Carlisle inside of it. He got in the back seat.

I ran out of my room as fast as I could and out the front door. I ran to the side walk, but it was too late, the car was going down the street, almost out of sight.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, hopping that he could hear me. I had just realized how selfish I had been. That fight would be Edward's last memory of me, and there was nothing I could do now.

"EDWARD!" I yelled again, as I fell to my knees. Emmett, Jazz, Rose and Alice all came running to me when they saw me on the ground.

"Bella!" They all yelled.

"Edward, come back" I whispered, tears coming down my face as I saw the car disappear forever.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Bella, let's get you inside, you're freezing." I heard Emmett say as he lifted me up.

"He's gone, he's gone, he's gone." I sobbed, just like yesterday, into Emmett's arms.

"I know Bells, I know." He said, his voice breaking.

I sobbed uncontrollably. I hadn't even noticed that they had laid me down on my bed until I felt the covers over me.

Rose and Alice stayed with me, telling the boys that the best thing now was to let me be with my best friends.

I curled up under the blankest, suddenly freezing cold. Alice got me another blanket, but I was still very cold.

That's when I felt it. The emptiness in my chest, the pain where there once was warmth and love for Edward, that special place in my heart for him. It was as if someone had punctured a hole in the middle of my chest, leaving me incomplete.

I was broken, I was empty. My other half was gone and nothing could now change it.

He had left and I hadn't had the time to say goodbye, the last thing he would remember of me was me walking out his front door, sobbing and yelling at him, and there was nothing I could do about it know.

Alice and Rose stayed with me all day long, never leaving my side unless it was to go to the bathroom. They stayed over the night and the next day as well.

In one moment I told them to go home, get some rest. I guess it was the emptiness in my voice that made them freak out and stay even longer, saying that that was what friends were for.

I didn't get out of bed for three days. My dad stayed home instead of going to work so I wasn't alone while the girls were at school.

I stayed in bed all day, looking out my window, looking into his room, occasionally seeing Esme in there. She would sit on Edward's bed for a few minutes and then leave. Seeing her do this was what made it all even more real, it made me remember that the love of my life was gone, and I would never see him again…

* * *

><p><strong>NO! EDWARD LEFT! :'( I cried while I wrote that last part about Bella yelling out at him, it was dificult to write...<strong>

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Would you like to see and Edward POV on this chapter? I think I will do it as a seperate chapter when I amd done with this story, which doesn't have much time left.**

**So, please, leave me a review telling me what you thought of this chapter and I will see you soon!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**

**PS: I'm really sorry that this chapter is short, I will try and make the next one longer!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18 guys! There is only 2 chapters left of this story! **

**I will see you down below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Two months. It had been two months since _he_ left. It had been two months since I had been stupid enough as to let him leave.

He was doing well over in L.A. He already had a single out which played in every radio, which was funny because in fact, the song was One for the Radio. From what Alice had told me, Edward had phoned Emmett and jasper and asked for their permission so use it.

It was incredible how I was still not over him. Every time his song came up on the radio, I would turn it off. It had been weeks since I had listened to music because of it. The emptiness was still there, a hollow pressure on my chest that never left. I hadn't laughed since _he_ left, I didn't talk much either, I barely even smiled anymore.

I still paid good attention in class. I had to keep the grades up for Dartmouth. I didn't get distracted by anything in class and I was thankful for that. School made me think of other things.

It had been two months, which meant this was now the last month of school, my last month as a senior, my last month in high school.

But the last month of school brought up a topic I was not prepared for. A topic I didn't want to discus with Alice.

Prom was only a few weeks away.

If _he_ hadn't left, I would be okay with it. But he was gone, so that topic was off boundaries.

Right now, Rose, Alice and I were in my room doing some homework. They were chatting away as I wrote the final sentence to my essay and closed my book. I turned around and fell on my back on my bed.

I turned my head and saw the picture _he_ had given to me for Christmas this year. I tortured my stupidity by looking at it every day and saying that I could have stopped him if I hadn't been so selfish. I also had the locket with me at all time, just to torture myself while I was at school as well.

A single tear escaped my eyes, but I brushed it away quickly, hoping the girls hadn't seen it.

They had.

"Jesus Bella" Rose said. "It's killing me to see you like this!"

"Yeah, you have to cheer up a little Bells." Alice said.

I just shrugged.

"Oh come on Bella, speak! I haven't heard your voice in two days." Rose said, concern in her eyes.

"What do you want me to say Rose?" I asked, my voice a little horse.

"I just want to see you smile again." Rose whispered.

I lifted my head and gave her a smile, then put my head down again.

"A real smile Bella!" Rose sighed. "This just isn't you honey."

"There's nothing I can do Rose." I said. "You'll have to get used to this Bella."

"There has to be some way to make you at least a bit happy again." Alice muttered to herself. Her eyes lit up and she got off my bed. I didn't even look at where she was going, but suddenly she was in my face, holding my guitar.

"You told me once this was the best therapy there is." She whispered to me. "Write a song and then sing it out to the world."

I sat up and took the guitar from her hands, looking at it.

She was right, music was the best therapy there was for me. If something bothered me, I would just write a song and the, puff, it was gone.

"I'm not sure this will work Ali." I whispered. "This won't just go away."

"But it's a start." She whispered back. "Rose and I will let you work on that, we will see you tomorrow." Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek and Rose hugged me.

"See you tomorrow Bells." She said and they left.

I sighed. I took my guitar and started strumming some chords absent mindedly. In no time, it became a tune.

_This does fill a little good._ I thought as I kept strumming. Then, I started humming some words and in no time I had lyrics. I quickly got up and grabbed a notebook and a pen and then went back to my bed and started writing everything down.

I worked for three strait hours until I put my pen down. The emptiness was still there, the loneliness still in check, but I was proud of my work because it reflected everything I was feeling right now.

I put my things away and went to bed. I grabbed my locket, holding it tight in my hand.

And I fell asleep.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-

"I still don't think this is a very good idea." I said.

"Don't be silly!" Alice said, waiving her hand. "Now, get in!"

I sighed. It had been a week since the girls had told me to write a song about what I was feeling. Now, with my guitar in hand, the three of us were standing outside that coffee shop/bar the guys used to play in. They wanted me to play there.

"But…" I started.

"No buts!" Rose said. "The guys are in there waiting for us!"

Ah yes, the guys. Alice had recorded me with her cell phone the time I had shown them the song and made Em and Jazz hear it. Now, Emmett was going to be playing the drums and Jasper the bass while the girls did back up vocals.

"But…" I tried again.

"What did I say about buts?" Rose asked. "Now let's go, the show starts in five minutes." And she and Alice shoved me into the bar and over to back stage.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett greeted me with a big smile. Jasper waved at me.

"Hello." I said, getting my guitar out of its case. "Let's just get this over with." I said and walked over to the stage. There was a stool for me to sit on in front of the microphone. I sat down and waited for everyone to take their places.

I looked at the crowed and saw some of the kids from our school, including Angela who had a video camera with her, which wasn't weird since she had had it all week.

"Hello" I said into the microphone. "This is a song that I wrote called Wish you were Here, I hope you like it."

I looked at the guys. "1, 2, 3, 4…" And I started playing.

**I can be tough**

**I can be strong**

**But with you**

**It's not like that at all**

**There's a girl**

**That gives a shit**

**Behind this wall**

**You just walk through it**

**And I remember**

**All those crazy things you said**

**You left them running through my head**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**All those crazy things we did**

**Didn't think about it**

**Just went with it**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

**I love the way you are**

**It's who I am**

**Don't have to try hard**

**We always say, say like it is**

**And the truth is that I really miss**

**All those crazy things you said**

**You left them running through my head**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**All those crazy things we did**

**Didn't think about**

**Just went with it**

**You're always there**

**You're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**

**No, I don't wanna let go**

**I just wanna to let you to know**

**That I never wanna let go, oh, oh**

**No, I don't wanna let go**

**I just wanna to let you to know**

**That I never wanna let go**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**.

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**I wish you were here**

**Damn, damn, damn**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**I wish you were here**.

Some tears were streaming down my face so I whipped them away. Everyone started clapping and I _think_ I saw Angela turn off her camera.

"Thank you." I said and rushed off stage.

I wasn't feeling better at all. I felt exactly the same as before.

"Let's just go." I said to Alice and she nodded.

"I'll meet you guys at the car, I just need to go get something." Rose said and walked away.

I put my guitar in it's case and we all walked to our cars, the guys in the Jeep the girls with me.

Rose came back five minutes later looking a bit happier. I ignored it and got in the car.

They both got in after me and I started the engine.

"Now Bella, I have to ask you something extremely important." Alice said slowly.

"Shoot." I muttered.

"At what time do you want me to go and pick you up next week?" She asked, looking forward.

"What, why?" I asked, confused.

"Please Bella; don't act like you don't know what next week is." Rose said with a sigh.

I thought about it for a second, and when I realized what next week was, I almost stopped the car.

"No." I said.

"Bella, it's our last year of high school!" Alice whined.

"No." I said again.

"Bella, it's _prom_, you can't just _not_ go!" Rose said.

"Watch me." I said, not looking at them.

"Bella, I swear that if you don't come on your own, I will make Emmett drag you out of your house." Rose threatened me.

I thought it over. Could I win against Emmett? That was an easy question.

"Oh alright." I said. "But I will leave when I want!"

"Fine." Alice said with a triumphant smile. "You are going to _love_ the dress I picked out for you and they say that this year the band is going to be _much_ better."

I'm not sure, but I think I heard Rose chuckle lightly at that last comment.

* * *

><p><strong>The song in this chapter is called Wish you were Here by avril Lavigne. (I do not own the song!)<strong>

**So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Thsi wasn' a very important chapter unless you paid very close atention.**

**Next chapter will be Prom night! **

**Please, tell me in a review what you think!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I took so long to update but my mom is sick and I had to take care of her and I have been very distracted because I have started reading the Harry Potter books and well, I just forgot.**

**But no worries! Here it is, chapter 19 of IMW! I hope you enjoy and I will see you down below!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

I didn't talk to Rose or Alice after that day. I was a bit mad at them for making me go to prom, even though they know how much it would hurt me to see all those happy couples dancing and having a good time while _he_ was million of miles away and _he_ probably hated me for what I had said to him.

I already had a plan for prom. I would just sit there, looking at everyone dancing for half of the dance, and as soon as the slow songs came on, I would get out of there and wait for the girls in the car.

I knew I couldn't _not_ go to prom. There was no way I could run away from Emmett, so I had no other choice but to go and stick to my plan.

Tomorrow was prom and Rose and I would be staying at Alice's house for the night so we could get ready tomorrow.

I had just gotten out of gym and I walked over to my car. Rose and Alice were already there. We would all go in my car and tomorrow we would go in a limo that the guys had rented.

"Ready?" Alice asked with a huge smile on her face.

I shrugged and unlocked the car, letting the girls in.

"Oh, cheer up Bella, we're doing this for you" Rose said as she climbed in.

"I know." I whispered and started the engine.

The ride to Alice's house was silent since I didn't turn the radio on.

"Oh, come on Bella, let me turn the radio on." Rose pleaded.

"Yeah Bella, please!" Alice joined in.

I sighed and shrugged.

Alice smiled and reached out to turn on the radio.

At first it was one of those crappy Lady Gaga songs, that I could tolerate. Then, a guitar started playing. It was slow and relaxing, but then I heard _his_ voice and I quickly turned that thing off.

"No music." I muttered with tears in my eyes.

Rose gave Alice a concerned look but said nothing.

I finally pulled over in Alice's driveway and I got out of the car quickly with my bag on my shoulder. The girls followed me and we went inside the empty Brandon house.

"Mom and Dad are out on a second honey moon, they hadn't realized that it was on prom night." Alice shrugged. "We can take our own pictures."

I shrugged and we all walked up to Alice's room.

"I have to make a call." Rose said and hurried over to the bathroom in the hall.

I followed Alice to her room and left my stuff on her bed. Alice went directly to her own bathroom to wash her hands and check herself in the mirror.

"_You sure you're coming?_" I could hear Rose say from the hall. "_Okay, I'll see you there then._" Rose opened the door while she put her cell phone in her pocket. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mother." She said coldly. I nodded and laid down on the bed.

"Okay girls, let's discuss what we will be doing tomorrow!" Alice said as she walked back into the room with a huge smile on her face.

And she went into a very detailed plan on how we would be going to Port Angeles to get our hail and nail done (as she said what would be the perfect color of nail polish for each of us and which would be the perfect hair style.) Then we ate pizza and talked for a while. Well, they talked; I just listened as they talked about Emmett and Jasper with a pang of jealousy.

After a while, Alice said that it was time for us to go to sleep because we had a "big day" tomorrow and we had to be up early. She had gotten two mattresses for Rose and I to sleep on.

"Goodnight" Alice said and turned the lights off.

I turned on my side, facing the door. Alice was behind me on her bed and Rose was on the other side.

I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep that easily, I never did anymore.

I grabbed the locket and opened it, looking at the picture of Edward and I for a while, tears streaming down my face.

"I still love you, with all my heart." I whispered and brushed my thumb over Edwards face. I closed the locket and turned around with my eyes closed, ready to sleep.

That's when I heard Alice and Rose talking in hushed voices.

"Are you sure?" Alice whispered.

"Alice, I told you it will work like a charm! Trust me!" Rose whispered, a bit irritated.

"Are you sure it will happen just in time?" Alice asked in a whisper again.

"Yes Alice, it will!" Rose sounded very annoyed.

"Okay, okay!" Alice said. "Just checking!" Alice turned on her side again, her eyes closed.

What were they talking about? What was going to happen just on time? What weren't they telling me and why?

With more questions running through my mind, I eventually fell asleep.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

The next day we had a quick breakfast and then we went in my car over to Port Angeles. I really didn't want to drive, so I let Rose drive.

We got to the hair salon in about an hour, just five minutes before our turn.

They made our nail first. The woman that was doing my nails looked at them with disapproval because I really didn't take care of them anymore. I usually bit them without noticing ever since _he_ left. I ignored the lady and looked out the window.

After they had done our nails (which took half an hour) we went over to get our hair done.

Alice had decided to change the look of spiky hair and decided to get it ironed down. It looked really good on her.

Rose, who usually had her hair in light curls had also decided to get it ironed and she had even cut it a little.

Alice had told my hair dressed to get me a fringe that was long enough so I could wear it sideways and my hair was curled. I actually liked it.

Alice looked at her watch.

"Oh my! We only have three hours to get ready!" She said and shoved Rose and I back to the car.

"Alice, we have _three_ hours! Don't worry." I said.

Alice looked at me. "Bella, we have to look our _best_ today!"

"No, _you_ have to look your best, I have no reason to." I said and got in the car.

We didn't talk on the way back and I refused to let the girls turn the radio on.

We got to Alice's house to find a car outside.

"Oh my god! That's my moms car!" Alice squealed and ran out of the car. Rose and I followed her to find Alice giving her mom, Gina, a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked once she pulled away from her mom.

"I couldn't miss my little girls prom!" Mrs. Brandon said with a big smile.

"Hey Gina." Rose said and hugged her.

"Hello Rosalie, dear." Mrs. Brandon said as she hugged her back.

"Hi Mrs. Brandon." I said kindda awkwardly. I didn't really know Mrs. Brandon that much.

"Hello Bella! I love your hair, and don't call me Mrs. Brandon! I'm Gina" Gina said and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Mom, we have to get ready!" Alice said.

"Oh dear, you're right! Go, go!" And she shooed us into the house and into Alice's room where we started getting ready.

Alice started with my make-up as Rosalie did hers.

Alice put on me some mascara and lip-gloss and then did this smoky eye thing that looked awesome with a dark shade of blue and black. Then she told me to go and put my dress on which she had left in her closet in a white suit bag that was labeled 'Bella'.

I opened the bag and gasped. The dress was beautiful! It was a blue strapless dress with little flowers that were made out of little gems on it. It was a darker blue on the breasts and then a lighter blue on the rest of the dress and poking out was some black tulle. I put it on and it went right to my knee.

"Don't you just love it?" Alice said as she clapped her hands together. She was already in her dress. Her dress was a very light blue, almost white, that was mixed in with a very light shade of purple. The part of her boobs had a lot of little gems on it and from there down it was all tulle that flowed when she moved and it went right above her knee. She looked even _more_like a pixie now.

"Yeah, and I love yours too." I said and she smiled at me.

"The guys are here!" Rose said as she came out of the bathroom. Rose's dress was also short and strapless but it was black and red. From the waist up it was a mixture of both colors with some gems on it so it sparkled and then from the waits down it was tulle.

"_Girls! Come down!_" I heard Gina say from downstairs.

"We're coming!" Alice yelled back and the gave each of us our shoes. I was wearing blue high heels, Rose black and Alice white.

We grabbed our purses and then walked down.

There stood Emmett and Jasper, both in suits, at the end of the stairs.

Emmett whistled as Rose came down and she laughed as she slapped him on the chest.

"Wow Bella, you look hot with that hair dew!" Emmett said and put an arm around me.

"Thanks Em." I said.

"Picture everyone!" Gina said as she came out of the kitchen, camera in hand.

Alice put herself besides me with Jasper holding her by the waist and Emmett left his arm over my shoulder and grabbed Rose by the waist.

"Say cheese!" Gina said.

"Cheese." We all said and I forced a smile for the camera as the flash came on.

"You all look so cute!" Gina said with tears in her eyes. "Now, go before it get's late!" And we walked out to a small limo that the guys had rented. How they had gotten a limo I have no idea.

We got to the school in twenty minutes and when we stepped outside the limo we could hear the music blaring from the gym.

"Let's go!" Emmett said, putting his arm around my shoulders again and guiding me over to the gym.

It wasn't very decorated, the gym. The only thing that was really different was the lights and that there was a stage with a DJ and then some instruments that was on the back of the gym. I guess that's where the band that they had hired would be playing.

As everyone went to dance, I sat down on the chairs that were there, looking, only getting up when Emmett had pulled me to the dance floor to then return to my spot five minutes later.

Everyone was having a blast, specially Alice that didn't stop twirling around with Jasper. It was nice to watch, but I couldn't help but feel jealous that they had someone to dance with.

Half the dance had already passed painfully slowly and the time for me to leave was drawing nearer. The band hadn't arrived yet, so I assumed that they were just going to come for the slow dances which meant I wouldn't be watching the perform.

Finally, the music stopped. Everyone looked over the stage. I got up to start leaving but Alice and Rose grabbed my hands so I wouldn't leave.

"You said I could leave whenever I wanted!" I hissed at Alice but she just put a finger to her lips and looked at the stage, looking extremely excited.

"I am proud to present, the singer for this evening who I am sure you all know." The DJ said. Rose had a huge smile on her face and Alice was practically bouncing. "Here he is, Edward Cullen!" Everyone started shouting. I froze.

Edward? Edward was here? The pain in my chest erupted and I started pulling at my hands so the girls would let me leave, but they were stronger than they looked.

Edward came up to the stage wearing black jeans and a white button up. His hair was extremely messy and he had a sad expression on his face. Some other men came up behind him and grabbed their instruments.

"Hello everyone." Edward said into the microphone and all the girls went wide. Jesus it was like they had forgotten that he had gone to school here!

"I want to sing a song for a special someone who I was stupid enough to leave." He said, his voice broken. He looked around the crowd and finally stopped on me. I froze again.

"1, 2, 3…" He counted and then the music started.

Then he started singing. His eyes on me.

**Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky  
>A moment in your arms became the reason why<br>And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness  
>The only one I need until my dying breath<strong>

**And I would give you everything just to  
>Feel your open arms<br>And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel**

**And now, now that you're near**  
><strong>There's nothing more without you<strong>  
><strong>Without you here<strong>

The crowed went wild. He didn't take his eyes off of me.

**And I'm trying to believe  
>In things that I don't know<br>The turning of the world  
>The color of your soul<br>That love could kill the pain  
>Truth is never vain<br>It turns strangers into lovers  
>And enemies to brothers<br>Just say you understand  
>I never had this planned<strong>

**And now, now that you're near**  
><strong>There's nothing more without you<strong>  
><strong>Without you here<strong>  
><strong>Without you here<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing more without you<strong>  
><strong>Without you here<strong>

He had walked off of stage and was walking to me, the crowed parted as he came close. I was holding my breath.

**There's nothing more without you**

**Without you here.  
>My head lies to my heart<br>And my heart it still believes  
>It seems the ones who love us are the ones<br>That we deceive  
>But you're changing everything<br>You're changing everything in me**

He was right in front of me, holding my hand and singing to me. I had a huge smile on my face and he had one on his.

**And now, now that you're near**  
><strong>There's nothing more without you<strong>  
><strong>Without you here<strong>

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Bella." Edward whispered.

"Edward." I whispered back.

"I'm so sorry…" But before he could keep on talking, I had already crashed my lips to his and everyone cheered again.

Our lips moved together and everything was right in the world again. The hole in my chest just disappeared, like it never had been there, like he never had left me. The warm feeling was back, replacing the sorrow and misery.

"So, you forgive me?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Yes." I said and kissed him again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Edward!" Alice yelled and hugged him from behind.

"Hey squirt." Edward said with an arm around my waist.

"So, you got the tape?" Rose asked. I looked at her confused.

"What tape?" I asked.

"Bella, why do you think we had Angela in the front row with her camera?" Alice said like it was obvious.

"Y- you taped me and sent it to him?" I asked, shoked.

"Of course. That way he could see how much you missed him and he would come back." Rose said and smiled at me.

"I love you guys!" I squealed and hugged the two of them.

"That's what best friends are for." Alice whispered in my ear.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Emmett said as he fist bumped Edward. Jasper did the same.

"Bella, could I have this dance?" Edward asked with a smile.

"You can." I said and grabbed his hand. We walked over to the dance floor were everyone looked at us. I just ignored it.

"Bella, I am so sorry I chose this job over you." Edward whispered as we slow danced to 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth.' Bt Iron and Wine.

"It was selfish of me to want you all to myself." I whispered back.

"I swear, I will send and e-mail to the company and tell them that I quit and…" I put a finger over his lips.

"No you won't." I said with a small smile.

"I won't?" He asked.

"No." I moved my finger. "This is your dream Edward, I can't let you loose a once in a life time opportunity!" He smiled down at me.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"I'll be off to college in a few weeks" I said. "We can call each other and Skype and see each other on holidays." I said with a shrug.

"But…" Edward started.

"No buts." I said. "You are going to follow your dream and I will be in Dartmouth, supporting you all the way." He smiled at me.  
>"I love you, so much." He whispered.<p>

"Well, I love you more." I said and before he could answer back, I kissed him slowly and passionately.

I was whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD IS BACK! YAY!<strong>

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? The song is called Without You Here by the Goo Goo Dolls (the song is theirs!) **

**Guys, bad news, there is only the epiloug left! :( I promise to upload it as soon as I can!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**

**PS: Hair and dresses are on my profile!  
><strong>


	21. Epilouge

**Well...Here it is, the end of my very first story. I can't belive I have finished something. I hope you like it and I will see you down below!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue.<strong>

This was it. Today was the day that I would be going to collage. Everything was packed and in the truck Charlie had borrowed from Billy for the occasion. I was standing in the middle of my empty room that now only held my desk, my naked bed and the dresser.

"Bella, your friends are here!" Charlie said from downstairs.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm coming." I said with a shaky voice. I walked out of my room, giving it one last look so as to memories it before I closed the door behind me. I walked slowly down the stairs looking around at everything.

I got to the door and went outside to find all my best friends and my wonderful boyfriend in the front lawn. Alice was already crying.

"Oh, Ali." I whispered and opened my arms and she ran to me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She said sobbing.

"I'm going to miss you too pixie." I whispered, tears coming down my face. Rose walked over to us, also crying and hugged us both.

"I love you girls." She said.

"I love you too Rosie!" Alice and I said and hugged her tight.

We let go of each other reluctantly and I walked over to Emmett who had tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe your going to Dartmouth." Emmett said. I couldn't answer because before I knew it I was in one of Emmett's bone crushing bear hugs.

"I'm going to miss you Em." I said, hugging him as well.

He let go of me as he gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I walked over to Jasper and hugged him tight.

"You're going to have a lot of fun." Jasper said.  
>"I will." I hugged him tighter. "Take care of her, please." I whispered.<p>

"With my life." He said and let go of me, giving me a smile.

I went over to Edward and grabbed his hand. He was going to go with me to the air port were he would be boarding a flight to L.A.

"Everyone, listen up." Alice said with a very shaky voice. Jasper was by her side in a second and holding her. "We have to make a pact."

"What kind of pact?" I asked as I whipped the tears of my cheeks. Edward holds me to his chest.

"Every year we will come back to Forks for every single holiday." She said. "I don't care if you have an important meeting Edward or if you have a freaking concert, you will be here!" She said as tears streamed down her face.

"I promise." Edward said and smiled at her.

"We will talk every single day, by texting or e-mail or Skype" She went on. "And whenever we have the chance, we will meet up."

"We promise." We all said to her.

"Oh, group hug!" Emmett said and we all complied.

We all hugged for a long while until I heard Charlie clear his throat.

"Bella, we have to go or.. or your flight will leave." Charlie said. His eyes were red and I knew he had been crying.

"I'm coming." I said. I looked at my best friends one more time and then got an idea.

"Dad, could you please take a picture of us?" I asked, handing him my camera. "I'll e-mail it to you guys later." I said.

"Sure." Charlie said and grabbed my camera. We all got together; holding each other and then the flash went off.

I grabbed my camera and looked at my friends, still holding Edward hand.

"I'll call all of you as soon as I get there." I said. They couldn't come with me because they had to get ready to leave themselves.

Edward and I hugged all of them one more time and then Edward, Charlie and I got in the car. We both rolled down our windows and waved at them and screamed how we loved them all as Charlie drove away.

Once I couldn't see them anymore I snuggled close to Edward. We didn't talk, we just enjoyed each others company.

All too soon, we were at the airport waiting for me to get called.

"Do you have my personal phone number?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said.

"My personal e-mail?"

"Yes."

"The locket?"

"Always."

Then, they started calling everyone that was leaving in flight 201 to New Hampshire.

"I love you, always remember that." Edward said as he hugged me tight.

"I always will" I said. "I love you too."

"And remember, I'm only one phone call away. I can ditch anything and fly to New Hampshire just to see you."

"Okay." I said with a big smile. I walked over to my dad.

"Daddy." I whispered and hugged him.

"I can't believe my little girl is going to college." He whispered, hugging me tight.

"I love you daddy." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too baby girl." His eyes were filled with tears. "Now, go before you lose your flight, and remember to call me."

"I will." I said and grabbed my hand bag. I looked at the two men that I loved and waved at them. I looked at Edward, remembering every aspect of him, remembering his sweet kisses, gentle touches and deep eyes. Then, I looked at my father, remembering him in his police uniform, running around with me in the beach, helping me up when I fell.

New tears filled my eyes.

"I love you both." I said as I waved, walking away.

"I love you Bella!" They both said.

I got in the plain, to my seat and sat down, taking out my I-pod and camera. I turned them both on, putting the bubs in my ears and hearing Edwards sweet voice singing my song. I looked down at the picture of all of us together and thought about how much my life had changed in just one year. I now had an amazing group of friends who I could trust with my life, knowing that they would never leave me and I had an amazing boyfriend, who would never hurt me and love me unconditionally forever, just like I would love him. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes again.

"Excuse me?" I heard a feminine voice say from besides me. "Is that 'One for the Radio' by Edward Cullen that your listening to?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." I said, whipping away a tear.

"Oh my god! I love that song! Edward Cullen is just to die for!" She said with a dreamy look.

I chuckled. "I know." I said and then started listening again.

If she only knew that there was much more then to the pretty boy and gorgeous voice. If she only knew everything I knew about him.

I smiled all the way back, thinking about my new life and wondering what new surprises the future held for me.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS!<strong>

**Guys, first of, I want to thank you all SO much for the suport on this story! If it weren't for those who reviewd or even read this, I wouldn't have finished it ever.**

**Now, I would like to let you know that there will be a SEQUEL! Yes, a SEQUEL to this story and I will upload it as soon as I can so you might want to check this story just to see if there is a little new chapter caled sequel.**

**So, I guess this is it... Again, thank you so much for the suport and I will see you all in the sequel.**

**XOXO**

**Male**


	22. Sequel!

**SEQUEL!**

**So guys, it is up! The sequel to "In my World" is now in my profile and it is called "Our new World"! **

**I really hope that you guys like it and I want to thank you again for helping me getting this done!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


End file.
